Clashing of Hearts
by LetMeLoveAgain
Summary: An unexpected circumstances change Mikan's life. An orphan to a daughter of the wealthiest man in the world. Will she able to handle this new life's challenges as people in this society criticise her a lot despite her old-fashion and weird appearance? Read and find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**CLASHING OF HEARTS**

_**Hey, a beginner here. So excuse my writing mistakes.**_

_**hope you enjoy this story! :D **_

**Chapter 1**

The ticking of the clock's sweep hand seems to be louder as if a bomb going to explode any minute now.

"I'm gonna be late for my next part-time job." I told restlessly while walking from left to right.

The mother of the 2-year-old boy I am babysitting should have arrived half-an-hour ago but she still isn't here now.

If I am late for even a second, the boss would surely scold me to death. And that definitely not gonna happen. I've seen the angered boss before and I got a feeling I would be grilled alive. It gave me shivers just imagining it.

I kept looking at the clock and it's nearly 7 o'clock in evening. I got more uneasy then I heard the front door open.

"Ara, I'm sorry for being late Mikan-chan," said the woman wearing an office suit. She's quite an average middle aged woman I've been working with since 2 months ago. I babysit her child when she's gone to work after school.

"It's alright, ma'am. Hiro-kun is a good boy, ne?" I smiled towards the boy but behind this smile I have anxiousness. I couldn't wait to go.

The boy smiled back cutely with his rosy cheeks.

"It's fine for you to go now. Here. Thank you for your hard work." She thrust a £20 note to my hand. I took it but there's a slight feeling of shyness. Well, I need and earn it for my sake and the people who are important to me.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'll be going then. Bye." I grinned sheepishly and walked slowly backwards then rushed after the door was closed.

"Oh crap" Time is 6:45 pm, in 15 minutes my shift will start in my next part-time job. I charged to my bicycle parked just in front of the door and rode it in a blink of an eye.

"Excuse me! Out of the way! Let me pass." I shouted desperately to everyone as I pedalled through the sidewalk. As I go through the crowd, pedalling hard and fast. I'm on a high speed of 220 mph, faster than most of the super cars!

I know the people looked dumbfounded as they don't know where that gust of wind came from and left them looking at what's left to be a bicycle's trail on fire.

"Aah, MOVE!" I shouted when suddenly a taxi stopped in front of my path. With this speed, I couldn't stop, but with my cycling expertness and elastic movement I avoided it by jumping at the roof of the taxi and landed safely.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled at the taxi driver and dashed again at high speed.

While I'm busy cycling my way to my work. I should introduce myself first. I'm Mikan Sakura, 16 years old and probably the busiest girl you could ever see.

There's only one reason why I'm working hard and rushing most of the things I do. I have five jobs every morning and night. Delivering newspaper, babysitting, gasoline girl, waiter and delivery girl, you call it and I'm all around. And that's for the sake of the orphanage which is going to be demolished soon if we don't pay the debt. Because Grandpa has been conned by the loan sharks and we are in a pinch now.

Yes, I am an orphan. I've been living in an orphanage since I was a baby, that's what Grandpa told me anyway.

At last, 1 minute to 7 and I arrived at the Seafood restaurant. The place where I work as a waitress and a delivery girl, it is just a normal restaurant where people enjoy eating fresh seafoods.

I was panting my heart out when I entered. I'm also relieved when the boss was busy at the kitchen and didn't realize that I'm nearly late.

"Sakura! Table 4, she's waiting. Take her orders." The man in his 40's shouted.

"Hai, coming!" I said and put on my normal smile and acted as if I'm not exhausted at all even though I really am.

I couldn't even take a break for a minute but I'm not complaining about it. It's good to be this way at least I'm getting paid.

"Good evening! May I take your order?" I asked to the customer. As soon as my hazel nut eyes shot into a pair purple eye, I froze. She's talking to me but my mind's buzzing and eyes sparkling in admiration.

"Uhm..excuse me?" said the girl. I startled when I was awakened in my trance by her impassive voice.

"Yes?" I responded quickly before she thinks I'm deaf.

'_She's beautiful.' _I murmured but quickly covered my mouth, scared that she heard. Well, it's true so I'm not gonna hide it and I stood normally.

Her beauty is entrancing, that's the fact. Even the other customers and staffs around were staring at the girl. Also people who was just walking pass were drawn by her.

Well, with a long dark hair and an elegant, classic and expensive looking dress. Who would have thought that there's this kind of girl in this kind of place at the countryside?

Whereas, I am actually wearing baggy pants and an overlarge t-shirt plus a dark sunglasses even it's already night. It's just that I feel awkward when my face is exposed too much so only half of my face was seen. I feel that every person stares at me whenever I don't wear my sunglasses and it's uncomfortable. My hair is also tucked inside a baseball cap. In short, I have that boyish look. You would have thought I'm a guy and I don't feel bad about that.

I'm sure everyone is thinking that this is not a five-star restaurant but why is she here.

"I want 2 large courses of crabs and a crab juice." She said softly.

"Huh? Oh, coming right up, miss." I quickly took the order to the chef.

"Ne, Mikan-chan? Do you think she's a celebrity?" The boss' wife came up to me and asked referring to the girl with an enchanting appearance.

"I don't know, oba-san. Maybe she is." I said. We don't normally know much about the celebrities because we are in the countryside so we don't know much about who is the popular in the media except that you are extremely famous.

But for me I am quite a TV fan but I never saw her on the television before and I haven't had the time to watch these days.

She looks like she's in the same age as me if I'm not mistaken.

"I'm curious where she's from." I said.

"Me too, why don't you go ask her?"

"I rather don't. Hehe" I doubt it if an upper class girl will have a friendly talk to a waitress like me.

But as I stare at her more, one thing I noticed is that she gives off a strange cold aura. I can't explain.

I served her order and I was amaze when she ordered another large course. There's a glint of happiness in her eyes.

Such a big appetite, I wonder where that stuff she eats goes with that small petite body. If it were me, eating 3 large courses alone would be too much.

"Alrighty, you sure know how to eat crabs." The boss/chef went over the girl and "Hm." gave her thumbs up. It is embarrassing but that's how the boss acts whenever he sees customers who enjoy his cooking.

"That's because of my cooking skills, the deliciousness, mama mia." He said by kissing the tips of his fingers. "Don't you think?" he gave her a wink.

But the girl just ignored him and busily digging every last bit of crab brains inside the crab shell. She's quite an expert at eating crabs and doesn't care if her hands were dirty or the shells were on the floor.

But meanwhile as I cleared one of the tables, a sudden disturbance caused the customers to be in silence and turned their attention at the scene.

A drunkard came dashing in. "Bring me some more beer." The drunkard shouted and alarmed all the people inside the Seafood Restaurant.

"Excuse me. This is not a bar." I said and stood in calmly. "If you would just leave, please." I can smell the reek of alcohol and I hate it.

"Huh? Are you *hic* bossing me around now? *hic*" The man bellowed, his voice the sound of an angry drunkard with hiccups causing me to step backward a little. "And what's *hic* that shades you're wearing *hic* in the middle of the night? *hic* Where's the sun? *hic*" He took the sunglasses from my face, twirling it around and he laughed so hard but its sounds like a pig oinking which is annoying.

I opened and closed my eyes as they adjusted for the bright light.

"Do you *hic* think I'm stupid *hic* to come here *hic* if it's not a bar?! *hic*" He pushed his index finger at my forehead.

I looked at him with an evil stare and my eyes seemed to become eyes of snake ready to attack. He stopped twirling my sunglasses and looked at me with a half-scared look on his face.

"Yes, you are!" I said letting out the exasperation raging out inside me. I pulled back my sunglasses away from the man's grasp.

"You TRAMP!" The drunkard grabbed my head and painfully pushed me down taking off the cap that made my hair to come loose. I didn't expect that at all and it just happened. I was planning to punch him myself but he made a move first before I did.

The customers all gasped at the sudden violent reaction that the man did.

I winced. I feel that my hairs are going to be ripped out.

"Let go!" I shouted. If only the man is not holding me down, I would probably have the chance to move away.

The boss tried to stop the man but he broke the bottle he's holding and threatened everyone with the bottle's sharp edge pointing at them.

What the hell is this old man? No way. I can't fight back. I'm too weak but I cannot show that to the people around me. Somebody, please, help.I'm hoping someone's gonna help me without me saying it. But my fears were circulating through my mind now and not focus on anything.

He pulled my hair up, but then weird noises were heard from an unknown source.

"**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**" Pink punching gloves were thrown to the drunkard. He was instantly knocked out while everybody sweat dropped because of the stupid sound. "**BAKA! BAKA!**"

My and everyone's eyes were on the beautiful girl holding a yellow thingy which look like a gun. That's probably where the weird noises came from.

"Thank You." I said to the girl as I fixed and combed my hair with my fingers.

I stood up and all the customers gasped again. I'm wondering why they gasped but their eyes were on me now. Their eyes showed that they're shock followed by a twinkling admiration but I ignored the idea that they were staring at me and just thought maybe they were really looking at the beautiful girl beside me.

"No problem," responded the girl.

"What's that thing?" I asked.

"It's my Invention #005, it's called Baka Gun." The girl answered.

What a strange way to name such thing.

"Darling, is that really Mikan?" asked the boss' wife to the boss. The boss just swallowed unbelievably.

So I heard but of course it is me.

"_Hey, I thought she was a boy. I didn't know that she is a girl and really that pretty," _I heard whispers but don't quite understand them.

'_Who's that chick?'_

"_Look at her, her face is like a doll. So beautiful," _whispered another one.

"_She is more beautiful than the girl with the dark hair when you dress her up" _

I slowly turned to all the customers. But I can feel that they really were all staring at me and talking about me which makes me feel embarrass.

'_Why are they all staring at me?' _I thought consciously fixing back my cap and sunglasses. _'Aah, probably they came to their senses that I'm a girl.' _Well, you can't blame them with my get-up like this.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N** -Here's the 2nd chapy everyone! :) I thought I should give an update before I get busy.

Next update would probably Tuesday.

Thank you for those who have read my story and favourited it.

Enjoy.

please leave a review.

**Chapter 2**

Since after that incident, it's time for the closing and every staff of the Seafood Restaurant were all keen to talk to me and I find it weird. They don't really get close to me that much except for the boss and his wife. I think they were talking about how I bravely sent the drunkard out but I failed and looked weak. They must be laughing at me now.

But after some time, I realized it's different. It's more about how I look. They saw my unhidden appearance and they became nicer and that made me curious. Did the sun set in the east? I wonder what made them change their attitude towards me. Normally, they don't like getting close to me as if I got some disease. Even when I stand beside them, that will get them to run away as fast as they could. I know people call me a weirdo because I wear weird clothes and sunglasses at night but I kept ignoring it and live normally as I could.

'_I'm sorry Mikan, for mistaking you as a boy at first.' _One of my girl co-workers said. I didn't respond but it's okay for me that normally happens.

'_How ironic'_ another one said but there's nothing ironic just by seeing me without my cap and glass. The strange thing is that how can they make this a big deal.

'_Never thought that you're a girl and pretty as well.'_

I'm not blaming for mistaking me as a boy and I admit it's true. Wait did he just say pretty? Seriously with this look, no one in their right mind would say that. I looked closely at the boy who said I'm pretty and I waved my hand on his face. But he just moved backward and shot me a questioning look. He's not blind. Okay?

"Sorry" I said grinning and shyly. I'm not really use to compliments.

'_You're actually pretty Mikan-chan, why are you hiding it in that anyway?' _ And again another girl said I'm pretty. My face is burning hot. I think I'm blushing so much, I'm too flattered.

"Nothing in particular, I just felt like it. Hehe" there's nothing wrong on how I dress. I feel comfortable in these and no one can make me change just because they want me to fit in.

Oh stop all of you. I was grinning weirdly. It's so unusual for other people to praise me except from the people in the orphanage.

The people in school are always calling me ugly or any bad descriptions you know. I don't have any friends because they are afraid they get bullied if they get close to me. But I managed to be in school alone and I don't really care.

Compliments just keep coming and some boys asked for my number but I don't even own a phone. See, that? In our modern world, someone doesn't have a phone and that's me! Hah. I don't need it sorry, I have better needs.

But somehow getting attention makes me annoyed.

"Thanks anyways but I don't classify myself as pretty. If you know what I mean? So, bye" I said turning my back and left by the restaurant's back door.

I signed off from work and I can still hear the other people talking about me. Being outside makes me feel so much better. Then I noticed some stare coming in front of me as I daydream about a wide green field and a blue sky with fresh air.

"Waah, you're the girl from earlier who's pigging out eating crabs." I shouted without thinking when I saw the purple eyed girl standing in front of me with a cold stare.

I still can't believe that there's this kind of girl who looks almost like perfect at everything. Face, check. Clothes, check. Manners, check. Overall Appearance, check equals a proper lady.

"Thanks for that. I'm Hotaru Imai." Woaah, she introduced herself but she's still cold and expressionless.

"I'm -"

"Mikan Sakura, the hard-working girl." She interrupted. I gasped.

"How did you know?" I asked. It's unusual for her to know that when we just saw each other for the first time today. But she chose the right description of me 'hard-working'.

"I have my sources," she said. "You're exactly who I've been looking for."

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." I put on my most convincing puppy dog eyes. It feels strange. She's talking like the detectives I watched on the TV but I didn't do anything wrong or maybe she's some talent scout and gonna make me a celebrity. Hah. Don't assume too much that's impossible. I reckon it's the first.

"Baka, you're misunderstanding." Hotaru said. "I want to hire you for a job."

"Huh? Job?" I confusedly said but then my face cheered up as I realize what she's talking about. I'm gonna get a job, to be paid? Of course!

"Really? What sort of job?" I jumped of excitement. No time to hesitate, I need it right now even though it's nothing what I expected.

"I want you to seduce my boyfriend." She said in her usual cold voice.

My excitement died down.

"S-seduce...b-boyfriend?" I awkwardly twitched my face, trying to sink those lines to my head.

"Whaaaat? No thanks." I said. I wouldn't be able to do it. Just imagine me acting so girlish with this kind of clothes. Second-hand clothes, specifically. It makes me want to throw up. I turned my back to her.

"You need a lot of money, don't you? The orphanage you are staying right now is going to be demolished soon enough?" It sounds like a statement rather than a question. I stopped on my tracks.

"How the hell did you know?" I looked back at Hotaru with a shock puzzling look.

"It doesn't matter. I'll pay you £4000."

"I don't believe you. Where would you get that amount of money?" I asked. Oh yeah, of course. How can I forget?She has that much money, with that car she have and that expensive looking dress. She must have more than that.

"Cash" Then Hotaru showed a wad of £50 notes and waving it to my face. I gulped.

"I'll do it!" I said and didn't hesitate anymore. That's half amount of our debt.

"Hn. Good. I'll pick you up on Saturday." Hotaru got on the limo and drove off leaving me here in daze.

"WA-WHAAAAT?! Why did I accept that job so easily? I was too dazzled by the money. Never been in my life seen such thick money. WAAAH.. You're such an idiot Mikan. Seducing her boyfriend? Why?"

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**As I said, update today(tues) it's nearly midnight and I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this chapter. And I have my last exam tomorrow. Haha but I'm lazy to revise. **_

_**If I get at least 7 reviews I would update the 4**__**th**__** chapy :) if you wanna find out what happens next :D**_

**Chapter 3**

_Beep beep beep_

I gently move across my bed when I heard my annoying alarm clock ringing my head off trying to wake me up. I got enough of it so I lazily reached for it and turned it off hard and didn't realize it nearly broke.

'_5 more minutes' _I murmured and groaned back to sleep.

Alarm clock doesn't work for me even if it was on snooze. Even if it would rang a hundred times I probably wouldn't be able to wake up.

I'm sleeping comfortably on my warm bed and thought how long was my 5 minutes.

After half an hour, I didn't realize that 5 minutes was that long to wake up but then an old man came dashing inside my small room.

"Mikan! Mikan! MIKAN SAKURA! WAKE UP!" said the old man in his 60's while banging a pan and a spatula together creating an ear splitting loud noise inches away from my face.

Anyone would have been awake by such a loud noise like that of a World War 3 is about to start but then I just groaned and move slightly, turning my back from the old man and went back to sleep.

"Didn't you tell me last night that you wanted me to wake you up early if you can't?!"

The old man became impatient and he banged it even more loudly and closer beside my ear.

"Aaaaaaaah! Grandpa! I'm awake. I'm awake!" I screamed, covering my right ear with a pillow feeling that my eardrum had just exploded.

I'm not an early riser, really. Everyone in the orphanage who tried to wake me up would just get kick or scratched by me. I feel sorry for them. I'm trying to stop that habit of me but I couldn't. I can't just give up leaving my bed.

But Grandpa is the only person who does something harsh to me just to get me out of the bed.

"Look at the time you idiot! You're going to be late! You said you have something to do," Grandpa looked so mad and pulled my blanket away from me. It gave me a chill but that made me open my eyes wide.

"Oh crap." _'Work!' _

Quickly, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth wash myself and changed into my usual get-up. A cap, sunglasses, overlarge t-shirt and baggy pants and a boyish trainers.

"Bye Grandpa. See you later," I said running from the stairs and I stumbled across a toy and fell two steps down. "OOOWWW," Stabbing pain on my foot and worse ever stepped on a lego brick. Sugar! Fvck that toy! I would burn you later.

"Careful, you clumsy idiot!" shouted Grandpa.

First thing in the morning, I'm supposed to deliver newspapers but I guess I wouldn't be able to catch up to it. Stupid me!

Actually Grandpa doesn't even know about my part-time jobs. I'm secretly working because if Grandpa would know, surely he wouldn't let me and stopped me half-way when I'm nearly be able to earn the money for the debt.

As an excuse every evening after school, I'm always saying that I'm at a friend's house even though I don't have one. As much as I don't want to lie, I have to.

I was walking when a suspicious man in black suit suddenly greeted me. I jumped in surprise because the man just appeared out of nowhere.

"Good morning."

"W-Who are you?!" I'm aware of what might happen and became alerted. I started to hit him with my backpack and moved backwards when I think I hit him enough.

I just noticed the black and shiny limousine at the back of him then he went to open the door.

"What are you doing? Come on." A voice said coldly.

I leaned down to see who was in the car. I'm surprised to remember who it was, Imai Hotaru the girl who hired me for a job. To be specific her, the job is to seduce her boyfriend and I don't quite want to accept it but for earning money's sake, I decided to do it.

I looked at the man I just hit. I looked at him with an apologising look.

Since that day I met Hotaru, I've been wondering why I have to seduce her boyfriend. Maybe she's suspecting that he's cheating on her. I'll just wait for her to share it herself.

"Where are we going? It's early in the morning and I still have to go to work." I asked still leaning down.

"Nevermind about that. You need to get ready for tonight," said Hotaru with her impassive face. "Get on. I'll pay your day."

I got on anyway. She said she's going to pay it so I didn't hesitate. I'll just talk to my boss later. Plus you can't see this type of car every day and much more ride in it. I feel amazed. It's such an honour, my lady. Haha. Posh. Prrr, goosebumps. Once I've dreamed about having a princess-like life but I can't even imagine myself living like Hotaru's life. It's impossible.

"Okay. What are we gonna do?" I smiled cheerfully. How stupid I must look being ignorant riding on a limo. It's the first time and I got overexcited.

"You'll see," said Hotaru, no questions asked.

It took 3 hours until we reach our destination from Nojiro (hometown) to Tokyo. I didn't know we had to get on a plane.

By the time we were travelling, I found out a lot about her. She is the first daughter of Imai Electronics, the third leading company in the world. A lady in upper class society and an unreachable girl with an effortless fame. She's a genius in terms of everything especially in inventing.

I saw what Tokyo is like and much different from the town I came from. More tall buildings and fewer trees. No sea but a lot of cars. Not a fresh air but polluted.

It's totally a new feeling and I can't seem to take my eyes off around while we drove off. I can only concentrate on the billboards which show a lot of models and celebrities I've never known. I'm just amaze to see the capital city of Japan.

We went into a house. But not just any house, a mansion with huge gate painted in silver. But I think they are real silver. It must have cost a lot of money and the house. It's like the White House but a bit smaller, I saw on TV news.

"Wow, is this your house Hotaru-chan?" I asked while I looked so amaze by the unfamiliar atmosphere.

The mansion is so massive and they were pine trees and with different varieties of plants. The green scenery surrounding it is so refreshing. The space is so wide as much as our eyes can see. A beautiful landscape. You can't even feel that you're in Tokyo.

"Yes," she said and the driver went to open the car's door. "Come."

I asked myself what are we suppose to be doing here? I have no idea what's Hotaru's thinking because I couldn't read her poker face.

Hotaru lead me to what suppose to be a room with mirrors and hair drying stuffs and make-ups. Two women in uniform were standing by the chair in front of the mirror, smiling at me.

"Uhm..Hotaru? Why exactly did you take me here?" I asked looking around curiously.

"You need a makeover," said Hotaru expressionless and went to sit at the couch which is just at the side.

"Huh?" I looked at her puzzled.

"Well, I can't expect you to seduce my boyfriend looking like that, are you?" Hotaru said referring to my tomboyish or weird outfit.

"Why do I need to seduce your boyfriend anyway? Will you tell me?" I said. I thought she would tell me first without asking but my curiosity didn't last.

"I just want to know if he's loyal to me." She said with a sigh.

"Well, why? Don't you trust him? Is he cheating on you? Isn't he faithful to you?" Still, my talkative side has opened. I can't stop my mouth to say all those questions. I'm too curious but I'm no expert into issues of this kind of thing, I just watch those TV series like Gossip Girl for example.

"I don't think he's cheating on me. I trust him but I just want to make sure." Hotaru turned to the 2 women who were standing there. "Attend to her."

She took out her laptop acted as if she's out of the world and typing so fast.

I think it's a bit stupid but you know even genius can be an idiot about love.

"Yes Miss." The women said at the same time.

They pulled me to a seat not in front of a mirror but facing backwards. They started to take my hat and sunglasses off. I felt four hands on my head doing whatever I don't know. They kept pulling and brushing my hair. I know it's all tangled because I didn't have the time to comb them this morning.

One woman was curling the ends of my hair and the other is painting my face with icky wet stuffs. There were some kinds of different brushes.

After what felt like hours, my face felt a lot heavier than usual and they gave loads of dresses for me to try on.

I saw the two women were mesmerized when I walked out of the dressing room and had fitted the last dress: it's a Mesh Wrap Dress in silver grey uniquely styled bandeau dress, features an asymmetrical mesh wrap which meets at the waist and lays over the top of the shiny satin dress underneath completed with a silver box clutch. And a crystal pendant around the neck added a more glamour look. At least that's what one of the woman said. I don't even know that the dresses have names. I just call them dress if I see one.

I slowly walked while I'm getting use to wearing heels, a Gina Shoes Campari with hand woven Swarovski 'Crystal' diamantes in silver.

After that hundred dresses I tried on and out of balance walking, I couldn't feel anything but exhaustion, if only I'm not worried about the payment that Hotaru will give to me after this.

This is a whole new feeling for me with my hair curled down, a tight short dress and high heeled shoes, so uncomfortable. I saw my face on the mirror. It's a different me. I almost didn't recognise myself.

It doesn't look like the weird boyish Mikan Sakura anymore.

"I guess I made the right choice." Hotaru close her laptop and stood up.

The two women who did my makeover nodded in tears. I heard them said to Hotaru that they couldn't believe that the girl who they first thought was ugly but turned out didn't. It's the first time they felt satisfied with their work.

I just ignored the way they said 'ugly' because I'm quite thankful I have found a different me. I guess I had to do this makeover to get this job accounted into perfection. As well as more convincing.

"Hotaru, is this really necessary?" I looked at her.

"I'm sure you'll do alright." She reassured me.

I sighed.

What have I gotten into? Now I'm feeling more and more anxious as time goes by. I'm curious how Hotaru's boyfriend look like. Why she's doing this to him? It might ruin their relationship.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here we go guys! I've done this chapter like 2 days ago and I couldn't resist any longer not updating. **_

_**Please leave a review! ;)**_

_**Lots of love... :D**_

**Chapter 4**

Hmm. And what are we doing here, may I ask? I wanted to ask that but I'm shaky.

"Ready?" Hotaru asked while we were inside the limo in front of a building. It's huge, at least for a Disco club. There is huge sign and this building is called the 'Rimous Club'.

I'm not ready and I never will but I'm not gonna say that. My hands are sweating of nervousness. It's not cold and I tried to calm down but I kept shaking.

As Hotaru explained to me earlier, it's a club for prominent sons and daughters of the rich. They can party all night.

I nodded nervously. This is the first and last time I'm going to do it. I'm sure of it.

"Let's go," said the cold voice of Hotaru.

We got off the car and entered the club. Hotaru showed the large bodied bodyguards two golden tickets.

"What? There is an entrance fee here, seriously? How much?" I grabbed a ticket from the bodyguard. My knees wobbled and rashly thrust the ticket back to the bodyguard then followed Hotaru heading towards another door.

'_£1500. Just by entering here?' _But maybe for people this rich, that's only like £1.50.

I looked around wide-eyed. This is only the lobby with a costly looking chandelier hanging in the middle of the ceiling. I can only see a few people. I guess not many people can afford it.

When we entered the second door, I can hear a loud music. And then we entered another door. I think I'm mistaken. A lot more people were dancing, bright neon lights everywhere. It's a disco but much more extravagant. Some people are just sitting by the sides. There are even couples kissing. Almost all the people are teenagers and they all really look wealthy.

Lucky for them, they don't have to work hard just to waste money for partying. They're all relying on the money their parents have given them.

As for me, if I wanted to buy a shirt, I take the money from my savings. I would go to a charity shop which is cheap. But all my clothes are all hand me downs by the people who are older than me in the orphanage.

I as usual couldn't believe this is happening. I'm at the place where I'm not supposed to be.

While I was busy looking around. I didn't even realise I lost Hotaru then a couple walking together bump onto me.

"Aww!" said a girl. "Watch where you're going, bitch!"

I gasped. What an unpleasant way to talk. Well, I already expected these people to be snobbish and arrogant and I'm right.

"Oops. Sorry, it's our fault. Ignore her." A boy with spiky blonde hair said smiling.

'_He's handsome and hot.'_ I thought.

"I know," whispered the boy to my ear and then chuckled. And then he and his girl walked away.

"Oh my gosh! Did he just read my mind?" I shivered and I realized I was blushing.

Now everyone is looking at me weirdly. I'm thinking they are wondering if I'm new here.

This is the perfect time to go back but somebody pulled me to the corner. It was Hotaru.

"Listen, Mikan. There he is. His name is Ruka Nogi." She pointed upwards at the second floor at a quite a big room with glass wall.

There's a group of people but I couldn't see their faces because it is quite dark in there. She particularly pointed at a boy with yellowish blonde hair. He was sitting on a soft long couch around a table with four other boys. Two of the boys have girls on their laps.

"If he will give in, what will happen? Are you gonna break up with him?" I asked.

"We'll see." Hotaru responded impassively. That made me think to back out again but I have to. It's too late. Hotaru's depending on me.

"Okay, I know what to do, just as I promised." I fixed my body posture seductively. I don't know if I'm doing it right.

"Let's do this!"

Then Hotaru disappeared.

'Yes, I need to do my best. The payment, it's all for the debt, the orphanage.' I whispered myself convincingly trying to ease the nervousness. I walked towards my goal; to seduce the boy with the golden hair.

I haven't planned on what I have to do but whatever. If something happened, let it be. I hope Batman or better Harry Potter would come to save me.

The boys were joking and sitting around the table while I walked towards Ruka Nogi. They must have noticed me because their eyes were on me now. I had a better look at their faces.

Come on, I can do this. Smile.

'Hey, pretty boy." I pulled Ruka by the nape of his neck and kissed his cheeks. I want to puke on what I'm doing. I'm not use to doing this girly stuff. I'm so embarrassed.

Ruka Nogi was shocked and then he pushed me. I stumbled to sit beside him.

"Playing hard to get, are we?" I put on my most seductive smile and force myself to sit on his lap. I really don't know if I'm doing this right.

"Who are you?" Ruka asked panicky and push me away again.

"I am no one, who likes pretty guys like you," I said and chuckled.

"Sorry but I already have a girlfriend." Ruka turned to one of the boys trying to seek for help to justify what he just said. I noticed he doesn't really want this, as if he's scared.

That's good news then. That means he won't give in. I have a chance to succeed without ruining their relationship.

The boys were all just watching waiting for what to happen next, _'You gonna be in big trouble' w_ere written on their faces. I know what they mean but I got Hotaru's permission to do this. They're smirking with a teasing looks in their eyes.

"But she won't know if you won't tell her." I still insisted.

One of the boys with the raven hair gave me a stronger smirk and a knowing look and continued kissing with his girl and ignored all of us. That's better because I can't stand anymore eyes watching me like this.

I went closer to Ruka.

"Don't come any closer." Ruka said calmly but with dignity holding me by my shoulders to stop me. He's doing well. Thank God. I think I am able to finish this as soon as possible.

Inside, I am dying of shame. I can't believe that I'm actually doing this.

"Hey, aren't you the girl I accidentally bumped earlier?" said the boy with spiky blonde hair who was holding a different girl from before on his lap.

"Oh, hello" I said smiling trying to compose myself. I can't blow my acting now.

"Earlier she was nothing like this, she looked more innocent." The boy said to the other boys.

The boy with the raven hair stopped kissing the girl on his lap and looked at me suspiciously.

The one with squinty eyes and dark blonde hair was just looking at me as if he doesn't care.

The other boy who is wearing glasses was only watching with his arms crossed.

Ruka was as always looking at me weirdly and he's sweating all over his forehead.

I felt that I'm being examined. The aura around me is pressuring me now. I have to get away.

"Uhm..excuse me." I dashed towards a place where there are less people until I entered the wash room.

I was gasping for air trying to calm down.

'_Did I fail?'_ I thought while I stared at the mirror with a worried face. _'I better go.' _

How can I tell this to Hotaru now?

Planning to escape, I was ready to get out of the club but a strong hand pulled me aside just when I opened the washroom door.

I was pinned to the wall by a tall frame of a male. I closed my eyes, as the person who was pinning my body to the wall was too forceful and gripping my arm tightly.

"What are you scheming?" said a deep cold voice.

I looked up. I couldn't seem to distinguish the person's face because it's quite dark and he's too close.

"None of your business so let go!" I said and tried to release myself.

"I know that you and my poker-faced cousin are into this childish act." He chuckled hoarsely.

"What are you talking about?" I pushed him and I saw his face with a small light coming from outside. He's glaring at me with those pair of crimson eyes.

He's rather good-looking or we should say gorgeous. He has that sexy dark hair and those crimson eyes that would melt you when you see them plus a god-like body figure.

Geez. I don't have the time to fantasize about him.

I don't like the aura he's giving off since the first time I saw him at my scene of the crime. He's a playboy and egotistic.

And what's the point of pushing me to the wall? What a stupid way to talk to some stranger.

He smirked.

"Don't try denying it. I know that you seduced Ruka just because she's going to pay you." Those crimson eyes' glare was piercing through me that I couldn't even move.

"Don't jump into conclusions, you jerk!" I stomped on his foot and ran away as fast as I could. What is he into? I hate him. He looks like a conceited bastard who thinks he knows everything.

But come to think of it..OMG! Did he really find out? What do I do?! I completely blew it off.

I went slowly and slowly. The heels were killing my feet. I staggered to walk when someone blocked my way. A girl with a dark green coloured hair and some long perm strands at the front. She smiled at me nicely.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A girl with the slightly perm hair blocked my way as I ran away from this too extravagant or can be called dangerous place. I stopped and looked at her.

"Hello" said the girl. The smile she's showing is too nice and I thought that she's different from the other people so I felt comfortable around her easily. "Are you new here?

"Yes?" I tried to smile back but it's only forced one. I couldn't even do it properly. I can feel my cheeks are twitching as I smiled. I must have looked awkward.

"Can I invite you for a drink?" The girl said. "By the way, my name's Sumire Shouda," and gestured for a handshake.

I took her hand. I didn't have time to say my name because I can see the boy with a raven hair coming and I panicked.

"Sorry but I'm in a hurry." I rushed to the left of Sumire but she blocked me again.

"Come on." She insisted. "Please." She held my hands. I can see in her eyes that she's desperate.

I couldn't do anything but let Sumire dragged me into the bar and ordered a drink for me.

"Thank you," I said. I might as well try an expensive drink now that I'm in this place but it's nothing like an alcohol.

I don't think that arrogant jerk would still try finding me.

I sat at the corner so none of them would be able to see me.

Sumire left soon after saying that she's just gonna retouch her makeup. She's been nice and treated me with a drink. I think she just wanted to be friends but I'm not coming back anyway. I won't be able to see her again.

While waiting for her, I observed the place while being more alert in case those boys will see me.

The club got more crowded as time goes by. People in rich families were enjoying the moment. They cannot do this kind of partying in any other club's because of their statuses. Normal people and the paparazzi will only surround them if they go to a normal club. And there were even young celebrities from movies and TV programs I watched.

How I wish I have a pen and paper to get their autographs.

I nearly finished my drink when Sumire turned up again.

"Hey," Sumire greeted. "Are you planning to leave already?"

"Ah, yes, maybe I should go," I responded. I waited too long for her and I have to talk to Hotaru as well.

"No!" She shouted angrily. I'm surprised. She realised her tone of voice as well then she cleared her throat. "Uhm, sorry. Don't go yet, please."

"Oh, okay." I'm weak when someone says the magic word 'Please' that's why I just agreed to stay longer but I'll try to slip out if I have a chance.

"Anyway, can you sing?" asked Sumire.

"Huh?" I looked at her confusedly.

"Come" Sumire grabbed my right hand suddenly. "It's a tradition that a newcomer should perform on their first day." She said and dragged me towards a not so big stage. I got nervous all of a sudden. Hotaru didn't tell me about it.

"What? I can't sing, believe me. You'll regret it." I said.

Sumire ignored me but there's a smile of hope on her face.

She signalled something to the live band performers and took me in the middle of the stage and gave me a microphone.

"Sing 'Keep holding on' by Avril Lavigne for us, okay?" said Sumire and walked away quickly.

The band members started the intro for the song.

"Whaaat? Sumire!" I shouted.

Some of the people in the club started to turn their heads towards the stage because of the sudden pause of the loud music replaced by a soft music. I put the microphone 2 inches away from my mouth slowly and nervously.

After the intro tune, I still hesitated to sing but it's now or never.

I'm already on the stage and I know the song, I cannot embarrass myself from running off now that some people are staring at me.

It's one of my favourites because I think the lyrics are totally for me.

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

The first two lines gathered everyone's attention. People stopped chatting and turned their head towards the mini-stage.

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

Everyone was listening.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away, I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the door's closed and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say when I say, I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through~_

I finished the song without any out of tunes. I tried my best. I'm not confident with my voice. I thought I'm gonna choke of nervousness.

I was beginning to shake again because there's a complete silence. I'm afraid they didn't like it and quite annoyed because I just wasted their time and ruining their loud dance party.

But then something unexpected happen, a person started to clapped followed by another person until all the people were giving me applause. I couldn't believe it.

This is the first time I sang in front of many people and not just normal people but members of the upper class society. It seems that they like it, very much. I smiled at them and bowed.

I cheerfully looked Sumire but she looked unbelievably irritated and turned her back to me and walked away. I was puzzled on that action of hers. I was confused then turned my gaze to the audience again.

As the crowd kept cheering for my performance, I tried to think why Sumire acted that way but then a bucket full of cold water poured onto my head soaking my whole body. The place was swallowed by silence.

I gasped. I was shaking. It felt like the water is ice cold. I froze. I closed my eyes gasping for air. I was so shocked that I couldn't breathe. I dropped the microphone creating a screeching noise for seconds. My eyes are going around.

The people started whispering. But for me the whispers grew louder and louder as if it's on speaker. Shivers and discomfort, I felt through my body. I looked around and confused on what to do.

The stage feels like it's getting bigger and bigger and no place to escape. I ran to the side to abandon the stage but the audience laughed – I was tripped by the microphone's wire on the floor then fell forward.

'WTH?! How embarrassing. For Pete sake, please, let me disappear, just this once!' I thought hiding my face as I slowly stood up and run away.

Away from this place where I don't even belong.

I ran and ran. I took off my high heeled shoes which are slowing me to run. I don't care where I go as long as they won't see me again.

I saw Hotaru was just coming out of her car at the parking lot when she saw me running. I went to her and hugged her while crying. She's not supposed to see me cry but she's the only one I know around here.

"Mikan?" She called. I didn't answer but she just let me cry on her shoulder.

After a few seconds I told her, "I'm sorry, Hotaru. I failed and I embarrassed myself in front of those people."

"No, you succeeded. I saw everything." She patted my back. "He didn't give in."

How did she saw everything? Was she inside? But no, I saw her came out of the car.

"Hotaru," I pushed Hotaru slightly and wiped my tears. I have this urge to say the things I wanted to say since I found out about her issue with her boyfriend. I told you I'm no expert in love and just want to say this.

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person to say this but remember," I sighed. "There's a slight difference between being 'loyal' and being 'faithful'," I continued. "A loyal person still gets attracted to others, appreciates other girls beauty, flirt in some ways, but at the end of time a loyal person knows where his heart belongs," I said while I look Hotaru in the eye. This is what I think Chuck Bass is anyway.

Hotaru was just listening to my words. I can't really read her expression but somewhere in her eyes, I could see she understands me.

"But a faithful person doesn't have time to get attracted with others, his attention exclusively for the only one he loves. I'm not sure why you don't trust your boyfriend but I think he loves you very much and his faithfulness will remain only for you."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this just because of my selfishness." She said.

"I'm alright now. I'm done in here. Have faith on him, he's really a nice guy and he's proud that he have a girlfriend like you. Goodbye, Hotaru." I said and ran off.

She tried to stop me but I'm already quick enough to let go.

I looked back a bit and then I see the boy with the raven hair talking to Hotaru. Oh my gosh, I forgot to tell her that that boy found out. Geez..too late. I can't go back anymore. I wouldn't.

_**To be continued...**_

**A.N:**

**Next chapter, I will provide a chapter between Hotaru and Ruka. **

**Thanks a lot everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hotaru's POV**

I'm really a bad girlfriend. I'm so stupid. How could I ask someone to seduce my own boyfriend just to prove his faithfulness to me? We've been dating for 3 months and I just ruined this relationship.

Mikan made me realised how Ruka is to me. Faithful and loyal? That depends on him. I've never seen him flirt with anyone. And he never proved that he's faithful to me. Which one is he really?

I know I'm harsh 'sometimes' but I feel guilty towards Ruka and especially Mikan. She wouldn't have done that. It's my fault that someone suffered because of my stupidness.

They say I'm a genius but what happens when I'm dealing with love matters? I become a total idiot.

Well, it's Ruka's fault. He never even once told me he loves me face-to-face. He just writes it down in a note, email, chat or text. And that's not enough for me. I want to hear it from him. From his lips but he never did that.

Maybe that's why I thought that he have no feelings for me. That we're just dating because our parents ordered us to. Is our relationship only for business? I don't want to think like that. He asked me to date him himself, it was his own decision. And that's what making me hoped that he really has feelings for me.

I just love him so much.

Now I don't have a face to show him. I feel ashamed of what I did but I still asked him to meet me here at the beach where we played when we were still a kid. I want to clear everything.

I know he already knew that I set it up. Natsume knew so he must have told him. They are bestfriends so I don't expect Natsume to keep it from him. He threatened me that if I don't tell him who was the girl (which is Mikan), he wouldn't tell Ruka. But I didn't tell him anyway. I wouldn't let Mikan be in trouble again with my cousin.

It's been half-an-hour since I've been waiting for Ruka. I think he's really angry that he doesn't want to meet me. We didn't contact each other since last night. I miss him.

I'll wait another 10 minutes. If he wouldn't show up, I would probably go look for him myself. I need to talk to him no matter what.

I watched the waves and the sunset. It's nearly dark.

Since its cold, I kept shivering. No, I'm not shivering because it's cold. I'm just nervous because Ruka might never show up. Out of all things, I don't like disappointments.

"Hotaru!" Someone shouted to call me.

I looked back and then I saw Ruka standing there with her pants folded until his knees and no shoes on. He's panting. Was he running till he gets here?

"Ruka..." I don't really know how to start it. I wanted to back out now but I need to fix this.

He walked towards me and I got to his face closer. He's frowning! It's the first time I've seen him this angry. He's always the calm type. I would never imagine him with this face and watch him furious because of me.

"Why did you do that?" He said in a couldn't-believe-voice in a whisper manner. He was looking down.

I'm totally guilty now. I couldn't say anything.

"You know we're dating and you did that. Don't you TRUST me anymore?!" he said again and I still can't talk. "I didn't want to believe Natsume. You bribed that girl to seduce me? What the heck's wrong with you Hotaru? Using someone for your gain?"

"I..." that's all my mouth could allow to say and it's me frustrated and I want to use my own Baka Gun on me. I'm really an idiot.

"Didn't you call for me here to talk? You're not saying anything!" He said. I just stared at him for a minute. My heart jumped when he turned his back to me and ready to go.

"No.."

I held his arm to stop him.

"It's true that I paid her but it's not just for my gain, it's the gain for US." With my straightforward personality, I could make it worse. I'm so annoyed with myself.

"And nothing's wrong with me." This time I said it in a voice with emotion in it. You know I always talk impassively but I just couldn't keep this emotion for myself anymore. I continued, "Something is wrong with you. I don't trust your feelings for me anymore. I don't know what to think anymore. You never say you l-l..." I hesitated to say it. "...love me" I blushed. I couldn't believe I'm saying this stuff.

"Ruka..." I hugged him from the back.

"Please tell me you love me at least once." I said most hopeful.

He turned around. I looked on his eyes. They were sorrowful. Does that mean...?

Noo. This is not happening. He's not going to ignore this, is he? I know Ruka. He would never disappoint anyone, never! Especially those people who are close to him. But why, with that look, is he going to say he doesn't love me? That's why he feels sorry.

We just stared there for a couple of minutes. He's just holding my shoulders and I couldn't stand to look in those eyes anymore. It makes me feel sorry for myself too. I hoped too much from him. I expected better from him but this is all I get.

I thought for the worse but I don't want to hear it. I held his arms and push them away. It was time for me to turn around.

But this time, he hugged me from the back and said the most important word I want to hear from him in full sincerity.

"I'm sorry, I love you"

With those words, this relationship is complete. I'm complete. I couldn't ask for more but to be with him.

The feelings in chaos are held down and replaced by happiness and contentment.

"I love you too."

**Ruka's POV**

I was ready to go because she's not saying anything. I'm just angry because how could she do that to me? I thought she doesn't trust me that's why she asked someone to seduce me, that if I would give in that means I'm not faithful to her. That I can cheat on her whenever I want. Well, she's wrong. My feelings for her would never change and waver.

I've showed her that I love her. I made the effort. Maybe, she just doesn't appreciate it. That made me angrier.

When I turned around, I didn't expect her to hug me and told me to tell her I love her, I froze. I couldn't think properly.

I turned to her. So it was my fault after all? I looked at her sorrowfully. It's true that I haven't ever been saying that to her since we started dating.

I'm just sorry. I'm just the shy boy everyone knows that's why I don't have the confidence to say that I love Hotaru.

I was shocked when she turned away. I was afraid for her to leave me. If I didn't stop her, it would be the end and I don't want that to happen.

"I'm sorry, I love you" I said sincerely. I feel like I've just floated. It makes me happy to have said those words to the girl I've offered my feelings to.

I finally said it. Before I couldn't even utter a single word of it. Everytime I tried to say it, I stutter. I've always wanted to tell her these words but I'm so tight-lipped. I've never realised that she was waiting for me to say that.

I love her more than anyone in the world.

**AN:**

**As soon I finished chapter 7, I would update asap. ;)**

**I know this has nothing to do with Mikan(protagonist) but hey, I like this chapter a lot. :D**

**I'm excited for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Mikan's POV **

I was walking along the road while watching the people walking and rushing. It's normally like this. In this not so big town, it's more peaceful, less car, less crowded unlike Tokyo. I love the beach in here. White sand, crystal clear sea and fresh air, it's a beautiful place.

I went back to my normal self. With my normal clothes, my trademark: sunglasses and cap, neatly wore uniform. I observed a lot of people since I don't want my mind to be occupied by my problems.

Then I saw a family of three walking past me. They were smiling and enjoying themselves.

'What a happy family.' I whispered.

Sometimes I wonder that if I have a family on my own, with a father, a mother or even a sibling; what if I know who my parents were. What sort of life would it be for me? Did they really throw me away? I don't want to think like that. There must be some reason.

I think a family is the root of happiness within people's lives. You cannot just live without them. That's what I've been longing for, a family's love.

But then I am grateful that I found a family within the orphanage where I live. They were the ones who made me the person I am today. With Grandpa, who is taking care of all us kids in the orphanage, the Sisters, the other children who I treat like brothers and sisters plus Akira, who became my foster older brother.

'_How can life be so easy for other people?'_ I thought to myself as I saw many people with bright faces as if they're not having any problems.

The Sakura orphanage is in sight slowly and slowly.

It is quite big. There are more than 20 orphans like me who are currently living there and will not be our home soon if we don't pay the debt. I just need a little bit more time to get some money.

I was surprise when Grandpa suddenly called out my name many times when I was still at the road walking towards the orphanage. He came dashing to me with a lot of effort with his bad leg because of his arthritis.

"MIKAN! MIKAN!" called Grandpa.

"What Grandpa?" I asked. I felt that it is something serious because he wouldn't run to me if it isn't.

"Do you know where this came from?" Grandpa said holding out a big opened envelope.

I took it and saw what's inside it. A thick bundle of money notes worth of £4500.

I showed a really shock face which made Grandpa alarmed.

"Yes Grandpa," I said. "It's f-from the j-job I took y-yesterday." I stuttered.

"Job?" He said with a disbelieving look. "You've been working?"

I nodded.

"Why? How did you get this much?" Grandpa said but his face was so unreadable.

I couldn't lie to him anymore.

I told him everything that happens, where the money came from. And the jobs I had since I found out about the orphanage's debt. He didn't tell all the people in the orphanage about it but I overheard him and the Sisters talking.

Grandpa sighed. "I'm sorry Mikan. You have to go through all of this because of my foolishness," said Grandpa in sincerity.

Then I remembered from that line, Hotaru...the incidents happened yesterday at the Rimous Club, the place that young rich people gathered having fun. Where I did a job to seduce Hotaru's boyfriend; where I hated a boy I don't even know; where I met Sumire Shouda who made me sing in front of the upper-class audience; where a bucket full of water soaked me from above; where I tripped; the place where most of my embarrassments in life happened.

I don't even want to remember. Never again.

"Uhm...Don't worry, Grandpa. Everybody makes mistakes." I said quite cheerfully. "See, we already have half to pay the debt. I just need a little more time to earn the other half."

"By working?" said Grandpa increasing his tone of voice. He cannot agree with this, I know. "No, Mikan, not anymore, I won't let you. Let the adults handle it."

"But Grandpa-"

"No buts Mikan!" He said. "No means no."

I was going to say something again but a black car stopped beside us. A man with unbelievably neatly combed dark hair wearing a suit got off an expensive looking car, Mercedes Benz specifically.

Grandpa and I looked in awe as the man was heading towards us.

"Excuse me Sir, may I ask if this is by any chance the Sakura orphanage?" said a deep voice from the man.

"Yes, it is," answered Grandpa and gulped. "May I help you?"

I was listening seriously to the conversation between them. Thinking that he is the debt collector, I was sweating a lot. But it's not time yet. We still have 2 months.

The man nodded. "Actually, I am here to look for Miss Mikan Sakura." He gave a paper to Grandpa.

Both I and Grandpa's face relaxed. Then Grandpa looked at me as if investigating. _'Did you do something, you punk?' _He was sending these words to me via facial expressions.

I quite get what Grandpa was trying to say to me but I just bit my lower lip as if I'm guilty but I have no idea what it's about.

Grandpa looked at the paper. I couldn't see it properly but I'm pretty sure it's a picture of a girl, someone beautiful.

"Is this you Mikan?" asked Grandpa confusedly.

I grabbed the picture and looked at it more carefully. I gasped.

As I looked closely, it is me. That's what I was wearing yesterday night.

"What do you need from me?" I asked to the man uneasily. Oh my God, what did I do? I didn't do anything bad that night.

"How do you do, Young Mistress?" The man said in a serious face and bowed. "I have been sent here by Master Yukihara."

"Yuki-who?" I looked confusedly at the man then to Grandpa. The name he said kinda sounds familiar.

"Izumi Yukihara, the man who owns the world's number one leading company."

I looked up to the man. That's why it sounds familiar. I know that Izumi Yukihara is the wealthiest and the most successful business man in the world, I've been hearing about him in the television, he's in the news sometimes and his wife who is a famous for being a fashion designer.

"And why did he send you here?" I curiously asked.

Grandpa got alarmed and went in between our conversation.

"Why exactly do you need Mikan?" asked Grandpa.

"Do you not know that the Yukiharas lost a daughter?" asked the man with full of statement. While I was trying to work out what he is saying, he continued.

"And that, Sir, means that I'm taking Miss Mikan Sakura to meet her blood-related parents."

Grandpa stood calmly.

Few seconds later before those words registered in my mind.

5

4

3

2

1...BAM!

"WHAAAAT?" I yelled loudly and wide-eyed. The man and Grandpa jumped in surprise.

"Yes, Young Miss. You are the long-lost daughter and the heiress of the Yukihara's."

I looked at him closely, searching for any sign of lie on what he just said but I found none.

"No, it can't be me. You must have been mistaken. " I exclaimed. I turned to the old man for help.

But he's being expressionless.

"I certainly do not see any reason why we've mistaken, Miss Sakura, besides you resemble your mother very much." He said. I didn't think I look like Yuka Yukihara and how can he say that when I look like this, my face half-hidden. Oh yeah, the picture. Okay, maybe a bit.

"We had investigated everything before coming here to confirm it and we are 100% sure."

The old man, Grandpa said, "I thought this is going to happen soon enough. It might be true, Mikan. Besides, you still don't know your real parents. The time has come. They found you. Aren't you happy?"

I just nodded in awe. Grandpa's right. The time when I'm going to know my family has finally come. Be it or it may. But there's still a doubt circulating in my mind, if they've mistaken me as their daughter, I would just come back and live normally.

'I'm going to meet them.'

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Sorry guys, It took quite a while for this update but here you go. Enjoy!**_

_**please leave a review and tell me your comments about this chapter :)**_

**Chapter 8**

I'm going to leave Sakura orphanage with a sudden goodbye, unfortunately.

All of them were surprise and sad at the same time.

"Did you get everything you need?" asked by quite an old woman. She is the most closest to me among the Sisters.

"Yes," I responded.

"Clothes?" Yes.

"Your favourite plush toy?" Yes.

"Brush?" Yes.

"Hairbrush? Soap? Shampoo? Pillow? Blanket?" The old woman said rather quickly.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes and yes. Sister, I don't think I will need those stuffs. I'm not going camping."

"Oh, right. Be careful Mikan. Eat healthy as always, okay?" Then the woman took a handkerchief from her pocket and started crying quietly. I'm quite feeling bad leaving them.

"Don't worry, Sister."

"Nee-chan, don't leave," said a little boy. "We'll still play together with everyone, ne?"

"Of course," I gently pinched the little boy's nose.

"We'll miss you Mikan." The sister said while tearing up.

"I'll miss you all too." I said while I turned my head sideways to hide my sad face. I think I'm going to cry too. It's sad leaving them with no assurance of me coming back.

After bidding farewell to all the people in the orphanage, I came downstairs just as I overheard Grandpa and the man talking. He's the man sent by Yukihara to come and take me to meet them. I was hiding behind the wall before opening the other door.

"Yes, 16 years ago she's still an infant when I found her in front of this gate. Her cries woke me up in the middle of the night. I've been thinking that she's been left here by a parent who cannot raise a child so I took her in. But I'm wrong, you said, she's been kidnapped just after her birth in the hospital?" Grandpa explained.

I stood there wandering. I didn't really ask about these things to Grandpa even if I was curious.

If this is true then why didn't they came looking for me? Or they don't really care until now.

"That's correct, Sir," said the man. "Her family has been looking for her since and Mr. Yukihara hired many professional detectives with no luck and failed to find her."

I jolted. He just answered my mindless question. They've looking for me after all these years? I don't know how I'm gonna feel about that. Happy? Hope? Please? Love?

"But after yesterday night, it's so unreal for us that she showed up at the Rimous club. One of the spies of Mr. Yukihara happened to be there. She found a great resemblance of her and Mrs. Yukihara so we investigated about her and here I found the Yukihara heiress, Miss Mikan Sakura. Let's go, Young Mistress?" He said through the door.

I jumped. How did he know I'm here? Maybe he realized my presence long time ago just when they started the conversation. This man's skills are unbelievable.

I came out from the door with a rather tense and excited look.

"Uhm..Are you really sure, I'm the one you've been looking for?" I asked just to convince myself to go with the man and not waste my time to go there.

"Yes, Young Mistress. 100% sure"

"Grandpa?" I noticed that the old man is sobbing.

"You're gone, forever! And you're going to forget about us and all these people who treated you as a family." Grandpa said with all of his feelings while turning his back.

"You're overreacting Grandpa. I'm just gonna be in Tokyo. I can still come here, you know." I said while patting his back trying to go with his acting performance, I'm cheering him up.

He keeps telling me that when he was young he's a famous actor, quite popular and handsome but I don't believe it. There's no proof about that. I can't even see any videos or photos of him if he's been in television or movies before.

"Really?" He turned to look back to me.

"Yes, Grandpa. I promise."

"Really? Really? Promise?" said Grandpa childishly. That's why I love this old man so much. He can be so lovable sometimes.

"Yes, Yes, and Yes" I said smiling cheerfully to wipe out any sad goodbyes anymore.

"Goodbye, Grandpa. See you later."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"If you would please accept this as a sign of our gratitude," the man in black suit thrust a thick envelope to Grandpa's hands.

He went inside the car with Mikan.

When the car left, Grandpa opened the envelope. He saw that it was full of money worth of £10,000.

'_Wait a minute, did they even knew about it? What am I going to do with this amount of money? These are too much including Mikan's pay from her job.'_ And then a wild idea appears.

"Children, let's go on a trip!" He shouted at the whole orphanage.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Welcome to your new home, Young Mistress." The man who brought me to Tokyo said.

My jaw dropped at the sight of the huge house in front of me. It's like 20 times bigger than the orphanage. I saw Hotaru's mansion before but this house was even bigger. A palace maybe?

The gates are probably made of gold.

Just standing in front of the huge door of the Yukihara Mansion is really overwhelming.

The doors opened and my eyes became even wider, amazed by the sight. The man was just standing next to me with no reaction. Well, I think he sees this kind of things often.

"Welcome home, Young Mistress." A hundred butlers and maids bowed and lined up each side of a long red carpeted floor. In front of me is a large entrance hall, everything is very delicate, luxurious and shining clean.

I was even more amaze on what I am looking right now as I entered. Having only to see this on TVs and magazines was really unbelievable and now I am seeing it with my own eyes.

While walking on the red carpet, I felt like a royalty. This is a dream, isn't it? I blinked many times, rubbed my eyes and pinched myself to confirm that I'm not dreaming.

Nope. I'm seriously not dreaming, the pain is there, everything is real.

"Wow" The only word I could say at this moment.

"Welcome, my lady. I'm Yamato Koga, at your service. Thank you for accompanying our lady here, Detective Ueji" A man who looks like in his 40's greeted me and the man beside me with a bow. Normally, it was me who bow and greet an elderly so it is awkward.

I couldn't greet back, still speechless but I smiled at him. He introduced himself as the Head butler of the Mansion.

So that man is a detective I didn't realized that until now.

"It's my honour," said the detective and bowed too. "I will take my leave now then."

"Are you not going to give your greetings to Master, detective? He's so grateful to you in your efforts to find his daughter," said Mr Koga.

"It's my pleasure although I do not want to be a disturbance in their reunion. So if you would excuse me," said the detective and he exited the mansion. I'm still exploring when I saw Mr. Koga signalled his hand for a way to me.

"Lady, Master Izumi is in the living room with Madame Yuka and Young Master Youchi. They are ready to meet you. It's this way, my lady." Mr. Koga led me into a big room. Too many honorific, it makes me shiver.

As I entered the room, I walked in biting my lower lip because of nervousness. It's gonna bleed soon if I don't stop now but I couldn't. I just look down at floor.

A beautiful woman surprisingly ran towards me and grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Oh Mikan. How are you? Have you been well?" The woman said between sobs. I managed to nod at the tight hug and I couldn't even move and breathe.

"We've been longing to see you. Oh Mikan. We almost lose hope. Now that we found you, we will make it up to you." Yuka Yukihara said wiping some tears off her angelic face. Tears of joy are rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it back even me. I feel the same.

She said she's been waiting for this day to meet her beloved daughter who's been missing for 16 years and she couldn't help but feel excited to meet me. She just really wants to meet me, I feel overwhelmed.

I didn't realize I was also crying, when I saw this woman, my mother, there's a feeling that's telling me that Yuka Yukihara is really my mother. There's some sense of connection I'm feeling between us. Not only there's a motherly love on her hug but looking closely at her, we resemble each other a lot. She let me go and turned to look at the handsome man sitting at the couch as if just watching us waiting for his turn.

Is this my father?He has blonde hair but I have brunette. He's better-looking in person than on TV.

"Mikan" He called standing up and spreading his arms to hug me. It was a soft fatherly voice. It was soothing. "Call me Dad from now on, okay?" and he smiled.

"And you can call me Mum." My mum exclaimed now smiling at me.

I smiled and hugged him back then turned to look at the cute little boy who is sitting at couch. He's only staring at us with our reunion moments. After a while the boy spoke.

"Ne...Are you Mikan Sakura?" The boy asked.

I saw that his blue eyes glowed when I nodded.

"Nee-chan" he whispered, not bothering to stand up, but I heard him. I bet he's shy. Maybe it's not like him to go to other stranger and greet them normally.

"Err...Uhm, is h-he my b-brother?" Finally, I spoke but stuttered.

Before, I had no idea if I have a real family but now I just met them. Happiness and completeness are the emotions I felt at this time. Now I believe that they are my family.

"His name is Youichi." My father replied. "Youichi, come and greet your sister."

He just "Hn" to me.

But my Mum said as of yesterday when he heard that he is going to meet his long lost sister he got so excited. He didn't even stop asking about me.

He looked at me from head to toe. I think he wants to ask me 'Why do I look like this?'Well, looking at how weird and boyish I look, maybe he's expecting an elegant and beautiful sister like mum.

I just smiled at my little brother. He's so cute. I unconsciously giggled as I imagined pinching his cheeks. Then his face got even redder as he realized I was staring at him.

Meanwhile, they were talking to me but I can't help but stare at them admiringly and thought _'Is this really my family? They definitely look like celebrities. Even my 10 year old brother is good-looking at a young age. And here I am looking like a boy not even properly dress up for this great reunion with my parents and brother.' _I sighed not taking my eyes off them.

'Welcome to your new life, Mikan.' I whispered to myself.

_**To be continued...**_

**A.N: Thanks again everyone who appreciates this story. It makes want to write more chapters. :')**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ladies and gentlemen, your most awaited update is here ;P**_

_**Don't forget to leave a review!**_

**Chapter 9**

"This is going to be your bedroom my lady. Madame especially prepared this for you. Just call me when you need anything, my lady." Mr. Koga told me. I nodded to him. He bowed then walked away.

I opened the door and then gasped. I'm looking at a large princess-like-pink-white room. 20 times the size of my room in the orphanage.

"Oh my gosh. It's so pretty." I looked around in awe. It may be awkward for me to say this but it's my favourite colour and it's true. Even I looked like a tomboy, I'm still a girl in mind.

This house, or what I mean to say is mansion, is so comfortable and warm. I feel like I'm quite familiar with it. They welcomed me warmly and talked to me normally. Well, except for Youichi who's been so quiet. He just probably might be feeling shy. I'm going to talk to him next time.

It's like my life has just been completed.

I walked through the room looking around. I couldn't let myself to touch anything, they all look so expensive and if I touch one of them, I'm afraid they'll break.

There's a big plasma TV, a huge princess-like bed, and even a dressing table with full sets of make-ups. Why should I even use make-up? I walked in the first door in my room. It was a bathroom, a big one and there's a large Jacuzzi bathtub. How is that! A bedroom with a bathroom! Wow! But in the orphanage we only share one bathroom.

After the bathroom I went to the other door. It's a different kind of door. It's a sliding door with sophisticated effect on it with crystal designs in pink and black. I opened and realised it's a vast walk-in closet. It's just clothes, bags and shoes. I don't need them. I have my own clothes in my bag.

I slowly walked to my bed. It felt like it's been calling me since I entered the room.

I feel tired.

I took off my cap and sunglasses then jumped on to the bed, and gosh, it was soft and cuddly. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep straight away. Well, I couldn't resist, laying on this soft bed when you feel exhausted. I just let my sleep take me to dreamland.

Today is full of surprises. First, I met my parent's after living for 16 years without knowing them. Second, I'm gonna live in this huge house. And lastly, my family are good-looking people. I feel like a tramp.

'I wonder what's gonna happen tomorrow.'

* * *

**Morning..at the Yukihara mansion**

"Nee-chan! Wake up! Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Youichi called while shaking me on the bed. Even though I can hear him, I couldn't be bothered to move. I'm still sleepy.

"I have beenwaiting to do this for a long time, bwahaha." I heard Youchi said and laughed like a devil but I ignored him. Suddenly its gone quiet, I felt relieve. That's better now so I can go back to sleep again.

But a minute later, ice cold water was poured onto me without warning.

"Aaaaaaaah!" I screamed shaking up the whole Yukihara Mansion. I thought confusedly where I am. Looking around, I realized that I'm not in my small room in the orphanage anymore but at the Yukihara Mansion, my new home with my real family.

I turned to look at Youichi who's been laughing his ass off._ 'Déjà vu?'_

"Youichi! How could you do that?!" I shouted in a harsh and soft way and slightly pouting. I thought the mean ways of waking me up is finished with Grandpa not here but I'm wrong. Another one existed to get me out of bed.

'Geez, he's like Grandpa.'

Then two maids came in my room and a butler. They looked like they are in a hurry. They must have thought that something happened to me with that scream. But they stopped and stood in line, trying to suppress their laughter. Of course, they're being dragged by Youichi's laughter.

How couldn't they? I must have looked stupid with my bed-hair drifting wet.

"Mum wants to talk to you. She's in the kitchen and Dad went to America for some business trip." Youichi said and walked out.

"Tell her I'll be there in 10 minutes!" I shouted but I don't think he heard me because he's still busy laughing.

"Would you like our assistance, Young Mistress?" said one of the maids. That's a new in the morning, someone asking to help you respectfully.

"No thanks, I can manage on my own." I said and immediately went to the bathroom living path drench in water. I took a quick bath and still wore my everyday get-up. I tried to look more feminine, okay? An orange t-shirt, long-white skirt, my hair concealed in a bun inside the baseball cap and put my sunglasses in my pockets. I think that's not feminine at all except for the skirt but still old-fashioned. But what can I do? That's all I've got.

The wet floor and the wet bed is gone and changed into a new set of bed sheet. Those maids are so quick.

I went down and found my Mum in the large-so modern kitchen, cooking some pancakes. I love the smell of it freshly cook. It's my favourite. I slowly walked in, only to be grabbed by her and pulled to sit on one of the stools in front of a table.

"Mikan-chan. Did you sleep well?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes Mum." I responded back cheerfully.

"But I didn't wake up well, hmp!" I whispered.

"I prepared breakfast for you."

She personally prepared pancakes for me even though there are many high-class chefs they hired, sweet.

I grabbed the fork and started to eat. My Mum kept watching every movement I made and it's so awkward but I know how my Mum has been longing for her daughter, for me.

"You look lovely." She said. I choked and coughed. I quickly drank some orange juice.

How can she say that when I'm wearing this? Well, it must be true, what the adults say. That mother always sees the best side of her children. They accept you for what you are.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Mum, I'm fine thank you." I said with the sweetest smile I could give.

"Oh yes, Mikan. Your Dad and I decided that you would be transferring to your brother's school."

"Eeeh, and where is that Mum?" I asked curling my eyebrows while I swallowed a slice of pancake. I didn't think about school until now. I'm scared I'm gonna be a loner again and no one would accept me.

"Alice Academy."

"Whaaaat? Really?" I exclaimed jumping up and down of joy. "Alice Academy?!"

That's like the best school in the whole world. I'm quite familiar with that school because I heard about it a lot. That Alice Academy is the number one and the most prestigious-elite school in Japan, Asia and even the world. Only the exclusively rich kids could go there. As long as you're studying there, you would be entitled a place in high society. It's every people's dream to go there, I'm one of them.

"I can actually attend that school! Waaahh. I can't wait."

* * *

My Mum invited me out for a mother and daughter outing or should we say shopping. I'm not really into shopping because it's costly and a waste of money. I don't even need it but I just want to indulge Mum to be with me and I don't mind being with her either.

Earlier, we went to a very expensive spa. At first I don't want to do it because it would be embarrassing to be naked and have some stranger touch you but mum is too stubborn so I just agreed with it. It's quite enjoyable and relaxing at the end so I didn't regret it.

Then we arrived in a shopping centre especially for wealthy people. All the shops were famous expensive brands: Gucci, Valentino, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, Armani, Chanel, Versace, Guess, Dior and many more, all in one place.

I didn't even dare to touch or buy anything but Mum insisted to buy me some new clothes, dresses, bags and shoes even though I saw I have loads back at my room. And I don't plan on using them.

It's been 3 hours and Mum was still busy shopping. I was only following her but then I got separated from her unconsciously. I tried to look for her but it became even worse when I don't even know which way I came from and which way to go. I got totally lost.

I walked around hoping I would find her but then I recognized an image of a familiar girl walking towards me holding hands with a blonde haired boy.

It's Hotaru Imai. The rich girl who hired me for an 'undercover mission' to seduced her boyfriend with a good pay price. With Ruka Nogi – the boyfriend.

OMG! I cannot let them see me but what now? There is no room for me to hide and the place is too bright so, for sure they gonna see me.

I went behind a mannequin model and waited for them to go as far away from me.

"So, we meet again," said a cold voice behind that made me jumped and fall over with the mannequin.

"H-Hotaru! How did you know I was here?" I stood up quickly and agitatedly. I helped the mannequin to get back up but as I pulled it with its hand, the hand broke and we fell over again. Nervous that a staff saw that, I quickly put back the hand but it's not working so I just bend down and tried to walk slowly from there.

I'm more nervous about Hotaru's boyfriend. What if he might see me? I covered my face more with my baseball cap and put my sunglasses looking around for a sign of the blonde haired boy.

"Don't worry. He has to go somewhere anyway." Hotaru said as if reading my mind. "I saw you stupidly hiding behind that mannequin. With that get-up in this place, for sure, everyone would notice."

"Aah..I don't care." I said slightly pouting. "Are you saying that I'm so out of place? That's rude. It's just the way I am."

"Well, what are you doing here?" asked by Hotaru changing the subject with her always impassive face.

"Uhm...what? No, nothing. I'm just strolling," I said defensively.

"Don't tell me you're up for a job here." It kinda sound like teasing but it's weird because of her emotionless voice. "What kind of job is it? You levelled up. Good for you."

"Nothing, I'm just walking around and I got separated. Now I'm lost."

"You're with someone? Your boss?" asked Hotaru.

I couldn't believe that the impatient or not so talkative Hotaru is unusually talking quite a lot asking questions she shouldn't.

"No, it's-."

"Mikan-chan, I thought I'm going to lose you again. I was so worried. Why did you go off here without me? Are you bored already?" Mum came rushing to me feeling so sorry and hugging me tightly.

"I got lost Mum," I responded.

"I'm sorry. I got hook to shopping clothes for my lovely daughter." She said apologetically.

I half-smiled and looked at Hotaru. She didn't make any reaction, of course.

Hotaru cleared her throat to gain attention from us again.

"I didn't know you have a daughter, Madame Yukihara." Hotaru said to my Mum familiarly.

"Oh my, isn't it the heiress of Imai Electronics?" replied Mum. "Yes, indeed, my long lost daughter, Mikan Yukihara."

"Yes. Nice to see you again, Madame."

She didn't ask anymore on how come I became her daughter. She probably already calculated it in her genius mind.

"Mum, you know Hotaru?" I asked.

"Yes, Mikan-chan. We met a couple of times at several parties held by business entrepreneurs. How did you know her by the way?"

"Uh..She's a friend of mine," I said uneasily. I don't know what else to say about our connection.

"Oh," reacted Mum.

"Bestfriends actually, Madame" Hotaru cut in while I looked at her puzzled.

'_What do you mean?' _I said quietly with just moving my mouth. I know she would understand.

"Aren't we Mikan?" asked Hotaru trying to make me say 'Yes'.

"Yeah, t-that's true."

"To tell you the truth I'm so happy when I saw you here again by coincidence. I never had the chance to thank you before, for you made her realize the most important thing in a relationship so I would like you to be my bestfriend Mikan. I realize that the last time I saw you." Hotaru said sincerely while I was so touched by her words. "You have something in you that make me assured."

"Of course, we are." I smiled cheerfully to her. I would love to have a bestfriend because I never had one before or even a friend.

"That's good to know, now you have someone to be with at Alice Academy." said Mum and smiled brightly.

"You're studying at Alice Academy too, Hotaru-chan?" I asked excitedly and Hotaru nodded. "Ah,Yay! Now I can't really wait!" Then I'm not gonna be forever alone again.

Then there would be a lot of nice people at that school like Hotaru. Unlike how I think they are like the ones from the Rimous Club especially the girl I bumped into and called me a bitch. I hope there's no people like her.

"Hm, I'm not sure if you would like it there." Hotaru said. I only caught some words but didn't realise because I was busy jumping with excitement.

Me, Hotaru and Mum were walking around the shopping centre together. I was still happy and excited as I keep telling both Hotaru and Mum my hobbies and interests, my favourites, likes and dislikes. I've only been shut up when I saw an ice cream cafe.

"Aaah~ ice cream!" I said excitedly to Mum and Hotaru. "Would you like some too?"

"No, thanks." Hotaru said impassively.

"I'm alright, Mikan-chan. Here..." Just when Mum was about to give me a Gold card but I was already inside the cafe.

They also sell gelato, ice cream cakes and bar, coffees and drinks.

I looked around on each of the flavours. Some of them were mixed flavours. There were the basic flavours vanilla, coffee, caramel, chocolate and the other flavours were Ferrero Roche, Blueberry muffin and cherry ice cream, Spagnola, Pistachio, Tiramisu and more. My eyes were fixed at my favourite, strawberry.

"Waaah..How could they be so expensive?!" I panicked. I only have £10 with me from my own savings.

"I'm sorry Icy, Choci, Ani, Rawy..." See, I have personally named the ice creams. They're my babies. "But I'm so broke." I said in distress.

Just one scoop cost £40. And a Strawberry Treat Sundae with special strawberry syrup which I like the most cost £250.

"Hey Ice Cream Miss, don't you have cheaper ice creams?" I asked pouting to the woman dress in a bright uniform and thick make-up.

I wouldn't be able to buy them, sorry. Huhu.

The woman looked at me weirdly. I know my appearance is really out of place in an upper-class shopping centre but she doesn't have to show me. Yes, maybe with my baseball cap and sunglasses, the woman must have already mistaken me as a boy. She might not have seen my skirt yet.

"Well, the soft-served ice cream in cone is £10. That's the cheapest one here." She replied quite rudely.

My face cheered up but I still think it's quite expensive.

"Then do you have strawberry flavour?"

The woman nodded uninterested. I still smiled at her even though she treats me this way.

"Can have that one then?"

"Sure, for a poor gay person like you, you can't even afford to buy a single scoop," said the woman smiling disgustedly.

I ignored what she said and took the ice cream, pay and ran outside the ice cream parlour.

But with no luck, I bumped into a tall image. The ice cream was spilt to the guy's shirt accidentally.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I said while wiping the ice cream with my finger. I didn't mean it. I need a tissue.

I looked up and saw the boy glaring at me. The boy has a messy raven hair with crimson red eyes wearing a blue loose jeans and a red shirt with black vest which made him look cool.

To my surprise, I gasped realising that the boy is from the Rimous club who found out about me and Hotaru were into something.

I looked down to hide my face, found the tissue in my bag and I wiped his shirt roughly. I'm still angry at him the way he acted towards me that night.

"You are making it worst you idiot." He said and he pushed my hand away. He looks disgusted when he looked at me.

I'm still grateful that he doesn't even recognise me.

"Look I'm really sorry. No need to be rude." I told him quite annoyed. I want to rub his face on the melted ice cream on the floor.

He just smirked. "Ugly!" He said sarcastically and walked away.

I gasped. _'_How dare he call me ugly! WTF?! What a jerk!'He got the nerves to call to me that.

I went back to Hotaru and Mum in a bad mood. If only he didn't walk that fast, I would surely chase him to hell. He completely ruined my day with my ice cream gone.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan?" My mum asked.

"Nothing Mum." I replied frowning my face. Hotaru looked at me with a knowing look.

* * *

_Hotaru saw what happened with Mikan and her conceited cousin Natsume Hyuuga but didn't say any._

'_This is gonna be a trouble when they meet at school.' Hotaru said in her mind while looking at the way where her cousin went._

_**To be continued...**_

**A.N:**

**Don't forget to leave a review! **

**Next chap, Mikan's first day at Alice Academy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I was amaze again as we entered a 15 metres high gate made of pure gold. Well, this always happens since my life has change. I'm always overwhelmed by the new things I've never experienced before.

This is Alice Academy, you know. The school which cost £1 million to be enrolled. I didn't expect it to be like this extravagant. The more I get closer to the school grounds the more amaze I am.

"Nee-chan, close your mouth. A fly was nearly gone in there." Youichi said sneering.

I'm busy admiring the building in front of me but he keeps teasing me because of how my face looks like. I'm puking rainbows here.

"Oh shut up, Youichi." I said gazing at the school's entrance. It was really huge. Youichi and I just got drop off to school by my personal driver in a limo. Even I haven't been dropped off to school ever before in my entire life with a car much more on a limousine. I always walked to school.

As we stood at the entrance, one by one, cars were lining up each to drop off their Masters and Misses. Some were in limos and some even have their own cars. I was so stunned at this. I've never seen so much exaggerated way of dropping off to school.

I can see there's really a huge difference between the wealthy people and commoners.

They look really pretty and handsome wearing their uniforms. The boys' hairs wear combed nicely or styled, the girls' hair were straight, curled or styled with pretty ribbons and clips. They are so stylish contrary to I am, I'm wearing my uniform properly in an old fashioned way which is my red and black stripy long skirt is two inch below my knee wearing my white socks up to my knee with thick black shoes and my blouse and blazer is buttoned up properly with my bowtie plus my sunglasses and baseball cap.

I specifically ordered this uniform when someone came from the school and ask for my sizes. Well, they told me its self-customize uniform but we can't change the colour and the pattern.

Each one of them has been giving me dirty looks which makes me feel uncomfortable. I'm quite scared to be with them and face them everyday.

"Uncle Kazumi said you will meet him before you go to your class." Youichi said breaking my trance from watching the people.

"Okay." I just said even if I didn't understand what he said. We walked together away from those people giving me a weird stare. I was still busy admiring the luxurious school with high ceilings and wide landscapes. There were old-modern statues sculpted thoroughly. The walls are painted professionally with great carvings of flowers and angels. This is the first time I've seen it close up and be inside it. They've only shown the sky view of the school on TV. According to my knowledge that the news reported, the school grounds is 50 hectares wide in total. Now I can see why this is the most expensive school in the world. They say even members of the Royal Families attend this school.

I still can't believe that I'm going to be here.

"I need to go, nee-chan. Go to the Principal's office. Uncle is waiting for you. Just go straight and turn right up to the stairs and turn left. Bye nee-chan. I'll see you after school." That's what my brother said while he walked away from me leaving me here confused.

"Uncle? Wait Yo-chan." I shouted but he's gone. I thought he's going to walk me there.

I followed the directions that he gave me but I still got lost. There were many marble staircases and many doors I had to go through. The place is so big that I couldn't even decide which way to go.

'Where the hell is the fvcking principal's office?'I said frustrated. 'How should I ask for directions if no one is here? Is this a ghost school or something?' No one would hear me anyway. It's so empty.

But then I saw a tall boy who was just walking in the corridor. I can only see his back but I decided to ask him so I rushed towards him and tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where the Principal's office is?" I asked nicely.

The boy turned his front to me, I quickly recognised him. The messy raven hair and the crimson red eyes, definitely, that's the rude boy I saw from yesterday at the ice cream incident and the same person at Rimous Club. I see that bad luck likes me a lot.

"You!" I shouted and we glared at each other. I know he recognised me as well. "No thanks, I don't need your help." I went away from him before I could do anything bad to him on my first day.

"Hn" I heard him made that sound and then walked away in the opposite direction.

That made me looked back to him but he's already quite far walking coolly with wide steps. I swear I can imagine him smirking annoyingly.

'I can't believe that jerk is here, in this school?'

In 15 minutes of earnest walk I found what I was looking for. I'm really clever. I can still find it without asking anyone. Now I regret asking that boy and I even touched him, what if he transferred some of his arrogance to me? Germs! I quickly wiped my right hand that I used to tap his shoulder on my skirt. I don't have hanky but better than nothing.

Finally, it's the Principal's Office.

A woman with a sunny blonde hair greeted me. "Good Morning, the Principal is waiting inside." I think it was the Principal's secretary.

I knocked the door 3 times. It's a rather huge door. I heard a deep voice who said I can go in.

As I went in, a tall man with a light blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a professional suit was sitting on a swivel chair. OMG! Is it Dad? No, he looks much older but he definitely looks like my father.

"Good morning, Mikan." The man greeted. He stood up and walk towards me.

"G-good m-morning, Mr. Principal" I greeted him but stuttered.

"How's my niece doing?" The principal asked.

"F-fine-?" I hesitated to respond. Niece? What does he mean? I curled my eyebrows showing that I'm confused.

The man smiled. He might have noticed how confuse I am.

"I apologize for the late introduction Mikan. I'm Kazumi Yukihara, your uncle and this school's Principal." He said smiling.

'_Whaaaat?! My uncle is the Alice Academy's Principal?!' _I screamed on my head. I wouldn't overreact like that in front of him.

I took off my sunglasses as a sign of respect.

"And y-you're my Dad's b-brother?" I asked trying to calm my voice of amazement. He nodded.

I was still stunned by the news, I just stood still processing all that happened since I found out that I was the lost daughter of a Yukihara. How could be my family and relatives be so famous, successful, and respectable?

"Well, let's go to your class Mikan. I shall escort you." He broke my trance and I nearly lost balance. "So let's go now Mikan, after you."

"Y-yes U-uncle" I stuttered. I put back my sunglasses, anyway, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I wear something like this.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The class turned their gaze at the door when they heard knocks. They all gasped as they saw the school Principal walked in except for a pair of boy and girl at the back who's not even paying attention and the boy have the girl around his arm.

'_Whooaaa...what is the school Principal doing here?' _The class thought.

"Good Morning Mr. Narumi. I have someone to introduce to this class. Mikan, if would please come forward?" Principal Yukihara greeted a gayish looking tall blonde man and motioned his hand to the girl who just tripped behind him. She looks so tense.

'_Is he gay?'_ Mikan thought looking at the blonde gayish teacher when she first walked in. That's her first impression at the teacher. He is wearing a flowery orange polo and brown slacks.

'_Who is that girl? The Principal even bothered to come and personally introduce her. What's so special about her?' _The class thought again, staring at the girl. The Principal doesn't normally escort transferred students in their classroom. He rarely shows himself around the school or even visits a classroom. This is the first time in the school's history that this happened. Even a Royal students doesn't get this treatment from the Principal.

"Good morning Mr. Principal. Yes, right, Miss Mikan, isn't it?" Mr. Narumi said and smiled.

"Yes, she will be joining this class." The principal turned to the whole class and looked at them with warning. "Be nice to her, alright?" And he walked towards the door. "I'm going now Mikan. See you soon. Goodbye."

'_Ewww, what's that? A girl or a boy? Homosexual? She's probably here for scholarship, with that cheap ugly baseball cap on her and sunglasses. What an idiot.'_ A slutty girl disgustingly whispered to the girl beside her when the Principal is out of earshot.

Well, who would blame them for judging Mikan? She's a weirdo, alright. That's what they all think of her as a first impression. These are really judgemental people.

One word description of her: "UGLY"

'_But I don't think the school allows any scholarship except if you are totally super genius with an outstanding intellectual ability,'_ responded the other girl.

'_How can they allow her to even wear that sort of stuffs? It's ruining the school's image.' _A boy whispered fixing his eyes at Mikan.

"Gosh, what a fashion terrorist!" Another girl said.

"This is Mi—" But Narumi-sensei was cut off when Mikan spoke.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you all. Hope we get along." Mikan cheerfully introduced herself and smiled brightly. _'Aah, I'm supposed to say Yukihara from now on as my surname.' _She thought. She's really use of using Sakura that's why she said it unconsciously.

'I don't recall any Sakura from the list of wealthiest family ranking, isn't it?' said a girl.

"Hello Mikan, I'm Narumi-sensei, your homeroom teacher. Glad to have to you in my class." Narumi said.

Mikan couldn't stand the stare of her new classmates and she started to twiddle her fingers.

But her eyes dropped on a long dark haired girl sitting next to a blonde boy. She looked down and pushed her cap down to hide half of her face. She didn't expect them to be in the same class. Then suddenly she 'attacked' the long dark haired girl. Well, that's how it looked like.

"Hotaru!" She cheerfully cried and was about to hug her but a boy pulled her away.

"What are you going to do to one of our Academy Angels?!" said the boy quite angrily.

"How rude. I'm just going to greet my best friend," responded Mikan.

"Huh?" reacted the boy and some people in the class. "Eeh, what are you talking about? Stop the nonsense!" He pushed Mikan to the side. Mikan kept her balance not to fall.

"**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**" came from Hotaru's ultimate weapon hitting the boy. Her classmates sweat dropped including the teacher.

"Don't worry about her." She said and sat down.

"Do you know her?" asked Hotaru's boyfriend, Ruka Nogi.

"Yes, she's my bestfriend." Hotaru said. The class were quietly listening to the couple's conversation.

"How come she's your bestfriend?" Ruka asked again.

"Whatever." Hotaru looked at Mikan who was busy helping the boy who got knocked out by her Baka Gun.

"Hey! Are you okay? Are you okay?" Mikan repeatedly shook the knocked-out boy's shoulder.

"I'm s-ssorrry. You're ugly." said the boy unconsciously. Then they heard another loud bang.

Mikan released the boy from her hands hardly, leaving a large crack on the floor. She pushed him and started kicking him in rage.

"So it's like that! Thanks! I hope you rot in hell. Hotaru! Let me borrow your gun! Let me kill this bastard!"

"No," said Hotaru not even looking at her.

"Well, let's see where you could sit." Narumi-sensei interrupted and sweat-dropped. He continued while looking around for a free desk.

"Your quite the wild-type aren't you?" said a girl who was sitting at the front. Mikan realised the girl is talking to her before she calmed down. She started to fiddle her fingers again while feeling embarrass.

Narumi-sensei paused. "You can sit next to Mr Natsume Hyuuga." Narumi-sensei continued pointing at the boy who is sitting with his legs on the table and have his manga book covered his face while there's a girl around his arm. He seemed to be in his own world. The girl seems to be dreaming happily enjoying the time with the boy.

The girl has a ginger hair and is wearing her school uniform in a slutty way with her boobs almost out.

"Miss Akio, would you mind going back to your original seat?"Asked Narumi nicely but the girl doesn't seem to hear him.

"Miss Akio!" The teacher shouted her name.

"W-what?" The girl shocked as if she just woke up from her sleep.

"Would you mind going back to your original seat?" repeated the teacher. "Mikan is going to sit there."

"Whaaaat?! Noooo." Akio shouted while sitting up but the boy who was sitting next to her, didn't even bother to steer by the loud voice.

"How could that disgusting girl sit next to my Hyuuga-sama?!"

Mikan's body jolt and vein marks were showing on her forehead. Why do these people keep insulting her? Don't they don't know the word 'feelings'?

She is usually nice and calm but if you would trigger her anger. So this time if you would excuse her behaviour.

'_That girl just called me disgusting! Really?!' _Mikan thought while she clenched her hands.

"That's because there's no other free seats Miss Akio except there." Narumi said calmly.

"No. I won't let that ugly girl sit next to Hyuuga-sama," said the girl.

'_Now you called me ugly? Again?' _Mikan just exploded. You can feel the evil aura building up around her.

"Then sit next to him, bitch! He's all yours. Why don't you just stick your fake boobs on his face with super glue, huh?!" Mikan shouted. Her blood reached its boiling point.

The class laughed, amazed by Mikan's choice of words.

The girl called Akio went back on her original seat and covered her face with her hands quietly, feeling embarrass.

Mikan went to the seat the teacher told her.

Hotaru is smiling inside her head. '_A wild-hidden monster appeared. Maybe she could take care of herself here.' _Hotaru thought.

Mikan slammed herself on her seat next to the so called Hyuuga-sama still clenching her fist. _'He's slacking off first thing in the morning. I can't believe I have to argue just to sit next to him. I would prefer to sit next to Hotaru but it's already taken. Who is he anyway? They, calling him 'sama' and everything? What's so great about him? Hmp. Maybe he's just some stuck-up bastard.'_ Mikan thought angrily looking at the boy next to him, ignoring what's happening inside the class.

Okay, she needs to calm down. She's thinking impolitely now. 10, she breathes heavily and...inhale...exhale...hmm... that's better. But she's curious how he looks like as his face is hidden by the manga book

At lunch, Mikan was eating pasta while Hotaru is drinking her crab juice at the table in the dining hall they occupied when two girls approached them.

"Hotaru," The blue-haired girl called with a wide-smile.

"Hi Hotaru-chan" The other girl pink-haired girl waved at Hotaru.

"How do you know the new girl?" The blue-haired girl asked smiling and eyes on her.

"Long story."

"Mikan, this is Anna." Hotaru said pointing at the pink-haired girl who smiled at Mikan. "And this is Nonoko." pointing at the blue-haired girl. "They're my friends here."

She smiled back to them.

"You were wild and awesome there Mikan-chan." Nonoko said then sat on the chair beside Mikan.

"You owned that bitch Akio. All of us hate her." Anna added giggling.

"Well, she insulted me, that's why. They can insult me anytime but not when I can hear them, you know. She even called me disgusting while she's even more disgusting." Mikan said while she crinkled her nose. The two girls giggled.

"Hey girls" A dark green haired girl butted in. She only greeted Nonoko and Anna. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

But Mikan suddenly recognises her as Sumire Shouda, the girl she met at the Rimous club. She looked down to hide her face more. Good that she's still wearing her 'head guise' (sunglasses and cap). She wouldn't know what to do when they found out that she was the one singing at the club with that humiliating incident. Not that Mikan's memory is good but some people she has seen at the club including the detestable dark-haired boy and the three other boys with Hotaru's boyfriend.

"You know Mikan from our class, Sumire?" Anna asked. She's trying to ignore the silent war between Sumire and Hotaru because they know that they don't get along well since they were kids. Hotaru just didn't like Sumire and vice versa.

Sumire looked closely at her with a magnifying stare as if trying to distinguish who she is. Mikan got nervous at the stare that Sumire is giving her.

'_Oh no, has my cover been blown? But that's impossible. She would never recognise me with this appearance.' _Mikan thought while holding her breathe.

"Urr...Of course?" Sumire seems like hesitant. "The girl who owned Akio, you were incredible Sakura. I l-like you." Sumire said while smiling fakely at Mikan. She sat next to Anna.

Mikan let out a sigh of relief that she hasn't recognised her.

"Not really. You can just call me Mikan." Mikan smiled back acting normally. She didn't notice that Sumire and Hotaru are having a silent war.

Hotaru's been more annoyed at Sumire since that night. Everything is recorded. Sumire planned everything to embarrass Mikan in front of many people. Hotaru placed hidden cameras at the club and saw what happened on the monitor and that's why Mikan suffered a lot because of Sumire.

"What's with the sunglasses? Can't you just take it off? I feel weird looking at you," said Sumire.

"Uhm..err.. I have a... s-sore eyes." Mikan almost didn't think of an excuse to not take off the sunglasses. It would be the end of the world when she takes it off.

"Oh, alright." Sumire seemed to have taken her excuse so as Anna and Nonoko. They're all wondering why she's wearing it.

The girls got busy chatting about their lives. Mikan just learned about her new friends' backgrounds and how great their family is.

Nonoko Ogasawara is a 16 years old year 11 student and loves chemistry. Her father is a famous scientist working in NASA. She fancy one of the hottest boys in the school.

Anna Umenomiya, same age and year as Nonoko and loves cooking. Her father is a famous chef and their family owns five star restaurants all over the world. She likes someone but that boy doesn't like her back. She's Nonoko's bestfriend.

Sumire Shouda is in the same age and year as them. She loves shopping. Her family owns five star hotels. She's always talking about how she tour around the world and met some international celebrities, it almost sounded like she's bragging. She's friends with Anna and Nonoko. She likes Natsume Hyuuga.

'_My seatmate? Who the hell is he? Seriously, what's so great about him?'_ Mikan thought.

"How about you, Mikan? What does your family do?" Sumire asked to Mikan.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N:**

**Please leave a review!**

**Lots of love,**

**LMLA :***


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Normal POV**

"_How about you, Mikan? What does your family do?" Sumire asked Mikan._

"Err...Uhm...I-" before Mikan could answer, the people in the canteen went wild. The girls started screaming even some of the boys.

Except for Mikan's group of course, but Sumire who was quick as a flash ran to the doorway.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. _'That's why I don't like her.'_ She thought.

Mikan's eyes turned to what the people were screaming about.

It looked like the Greek Gods' comeback to rule the earth. There stood five gorgeous guys looking all so great at the doorway.

Each of her gazes turned to the boys which are called one by one.

"Yuu-sama, I love you," shouted a girl and Nonoko choked while drinking her tea. _'Is that the boy who she likes?' _Mikan thought. She remembered him. He's one of the boys from the club with Ruka and he's in her class.

"Kyaaaa, Kitsu-sama, you're so hot." Another girl shouted. She noticed Anna looked at that boy named Kitsu. _'And that's for Anna?' _Mikan's mind whispered. Mikan remembered him too.

"Koko-sama, be my boyfriend." A girl shouted. Another him, Mikan started to panic. They are the boys from the Rimous club who watched her embarrassingly seduced Ruka. She started to hide and cover her face with her hands.

"Ruka-sama, my prince charming," shouted another girl with hearts on her eyes. Hotaru rolled her eyes. She doesn't like it when girls go over her boyfriend. Hotaru gets jealous easily. Ruka Nogi's already taken by her.

Mikan put a small gap between her fingers to see if they recognised her but they didn't, they're not even looking at her. They looked like they were busy dealing with the people surrounding them.

She still feel embarrass about it and scared if they would find out that it was her.

"Hyuuga-sama, marry me." Another girl shouted. The students went even wilder when someone mentioned that name. Mikan jolted when he saw his face.

"That's Natsume Hyuuga?! Really?!" _'That bastard'_ Mikan's evil aura have started to come out and ready to destroy the surroundings.

All of her rage towards the boy is all coming back. Since the beginning, she has always hated him, ever since his arrogant behaviour at the club and the insulting words he said when they met again at the shopping centre. He's the person she couldn't stand the most.

Nonoko and Anna didn't notice that she was about to explode but Hotaru noticed it. She knows what's going on in Mikan's mind.

"Yeah, Natsume Hyuuga your seatmate, the main vocalist of the famous band Dark Razers and the son and heir of Hyuuga Telecom, the second leading company in the world after the Yukihara Corp. Hell, those companies are amazing, you don't know how wealthy and influential they are." Anna explained.

Suddenly Mikan's eyes went wide for a second, not that she was amazed about Natsume Hyuuga but the sudden mention of Yukihara.

"Plus, he's super smart, Top 1 on the list of the hottest guys and a number 1 playboy. They call him the 'Academy King'," added Anna.

"Pffft. As if I care and he's not hot." Mikan said rolling her eyes. Calming down is the first thing she needed to do right now, because she doesn't want to make a scene by shouting at that jerk even if her temper was forcing its way out.

"Hn. Not hot, is it?" Natsume asked with a smirk. Mikan's eyebrows wrinkled as she turned around and saw him, his hands in his jean's front pockets standing coolly.

"Hi, Nonoko, Anna-chan. Hota-ru, " Koko greeted them ignoring the evil aura that's building up around Natsume and Mikan.

"You again?" Natsume said smirking.

"You again?!" Mikan echoed in her mocking tone and stood up.

"Hn. I bet your type of guy is just the same as your looks. Ugly." Natsume remarked and walked out of them. "Or maybe a lesbian?" He added when he turned his head then continued walking.

Mikan huffed. _'What an arrogant bastard!' _She angrily thought. Her blood's boiling of anger. She has reached her patience to make a good impression on her first day of school. Nothing can stop her now.

Suddenly her movements shocked the people whose been watching them. She took off her right shoe, picked it up and threw it at him.

Natsume got hit on his back and made a shoe mark on his uniform.

His friends Ruka, Yuu, Koko and Kitsu were wide eyed and everybody was staring at the person who just threw something at Natsume. _'That girl got the nerves. She's dead.' _They all thought looking so sorry for Mikan.

Mikan gulped. She realized everyone is staring at her and at the scene. She just couldn't control herself.

Natsume turned around glaring at her. Mikan responded his glare too but much fiercer even though it's hidden beneath the sunglasses. They're having a glare war but it seems that Mikan is winning.

"What did you just do?" Natsume said to Mikan while he walked towards her.

"I obviously just threw my shoe at you, idiot." She sarcastically answered.

He kept a metre distance from her.

"Tsk, I know that you idiot." Natsume shot back. He's getting irritated.

"Oh, I'm glad you know. I thought you're that stupid." Mikan faked a smile and that annoyed the hell out of Natsume.

'_She's really is getting on my nerves.' _Natsume thought still glaring at the girl. He was dumbstruck by this girl's sarcasticness. No one has been able to humiliate him in front of all these people before.

"You won't be able to get away with this, little alien." Natsume smirked to save his ego. He turned and left Mikan who is still glaring at him.

"Yeah damn right Hyuuga. I don't care." Mikan shouted but Natsume and his friends haven't heard her.

She slammed herself back to her chair when Natsume and his mates were out of her sight. Everybody was still staring at her.

"You can all stop staring at me now, you know." Mikan frowned and everybody just went back to what they are doing earlier but she can feel that there were slight glare they're giving off.

Nonoko and Anna were still wide eyed. Sumire walked towards them in shock. Hotaru was just calmly sitting and thinking, _'My cousin just met his match.' _

"Mikan, you just made Natsume Hyuuga your enemy!" Nonoko snapped.

"You don't know how terrible his fans are. When his fan club members found out what you did to him. Oh Mikan, be careful. They will make your life as hell." Anna added looking tense.

"Do you know what happened to the students here who get kicked out or forcefully dropped out because of his evil fans? They love Natsume so much that they would kill you if they could." Sumire said.

'_You're one of them.' _ Hotaru inner thoughts said and wanted to use her Baka gun to her the most.

"I tell you what, a senior shouted at him and told him off because he's always bunking lessons but Natsume doesn't like it when someone is dictating him that's why his fan girls made that boy wore woman's clothes and threatened him to go to the girl's changing room. That boy got accused of sexual abuse and the school kicked him out." Sumire explained.

Mikan shuddered while carefully listening.

"And a newly transferred boy dropped out because he doesn't know who he is dealing with, when he tried to fight with Natsume. His fan girls and boys beat that transferred boy up instead." Nonoko continued. Hotaru was just listening with her famous impassive face.

Mikan gulped._ 'Oh no, they're not gonna find out, are they?'_ She thought while sweats rolled down her forehead.

"Hey you, poor girl, what did you just do to 'my' Natsume? How dare you?!" A girl with strawberry blonde hair bitchily told her. Here comes another enemy.

Mikan looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. Mikan doesn't like her the way the girl acted, that's what her mind is saying.

"Hi Luna" greeted Sumire to the girl. She greeted back but faced Mikan again.

"Uu-hh...Eee-rrr..W-what do you want?" Mikan tried to make her voice sounds strong but she lost her confidence when she heard about how scary Natsume's fans are.

It's not even Natsume that's scary but the fans. That's what Sumire was trying to point out.

"Uh, what happened to you? Stuttering are we?" The strawberry blonde girl faked a smile.

"Go away Koizumi." Hotaru managed to say when she noticed Mikan couldn't say no more.

"Hotaru, haven't seen you there with your boring face." Another annoying fake smile from her. Hotaru put her hands in her pocket to get a hold of her Baka Gun. The girl seemed to notice it.

"Heh, I guess I'll be going now." There is a slight frightened look on her face while she faked a laugh.

"I'm warning you Sakura, you won't get away with what you did to my boyfriend. TripleA is nothing to Academy's Bunnies." She added while she said it directly to Mikan face-to-face with a warning look then walked away with her two girlies which Mikan didn't notice until.

"Bye Luna" Sumire said before Luna could go but didn't get any response.

"Ex- boyfriend, in fact." Hotaru shouted coldly.

"W-what's Triple A and the other thing she said?" asked Mikan when those girls are gone. She's still scared on the possibilities if Natsume's fans would find out. News travel so fast. Probably almost all the people in the canteen are members of his fan club. Now Mikan is sure that they are totally glaring at her.

"Triple A is what they call us here in school. It means Alice Academy's Angels. Only Me, Nonoko and Hotaru were the members. All the students voted us for it." Anna explained. "Academy's Bunnies is what that bitchy girl's group called. It's unofficial unlike ours, they just formed it themselves."

Mikan snorted a chuckle. "That's so lame." She stuck her tongue out of disgust. The girls giggled. Somehow that made Mikan forget the trouble she just made.

But Sumire was not happy about the way Anna explained the groupies because she wasn't included even if she's friends with them.

"Who is that girl really?"

"She's Luna Koizumi. Apparently she is the hottest and bitchest girl in school, that's what the others also think. She dated Natsume Hyuuga but she still think they are dating because sometimes Natsume would flirt with her. But Natsume hasn't really got a real girlfriend. He would just date them for 2-3 days or sometimes it wouldn't even last a day. He just dumps them like nothing happened. The longest one would be Koizumi because they dated for only a week but she felt proud of that." Nonoko bitterly explained. She is too disgusted at Koizumi. She, Anna, Sumire and Hotaru had known her since Primary. Hotaru seems to hate her very much but Sumire likes her very much.

"I'm warning you Mikan, she have Natsume's fan club at her command."

* * *

"Heh, Natsume, I didn't know you would get folded up because of that weirdo." Koko teased. Kitsu chuckled with him.

"Shut up Koko." Natsume shot back with his mysterious voice.

Kokoroyome, Koko for short is the son of the CEO of the Me Group of Companies. He has spiky blonde hair and his twin brother is Kitsu. He always makes troubles and pranks with his brother and fun to be with. He's friends with Yuu, Ruka, and Natsume.

Kitsuneme, Kitsu for short is the twin of Koko. He has this squinty eyes and dark blonde hair. He's doing the same pranks as his brother. He likes going to high places. Top 6 on the school's list of hottest guys.

"Whoa, Natsume calm down. That girl really has the nerves to do that to you. Even I'm amazed." Yuu tried to calm Natsume but he just made it worse.

Yuu Tobita, the student council president. His family owns the Tobita Enterprises. He has blonde hair, large brown eyes and wears glasses but that doesn't make him look like a nerd, it just made him much cooler. Top 5 on the school's list of hottest guys.

Ruka sneered. "I bet she's regretting it now. The Great Natsume Hyuuga is wordless to that nerdy girl." Ruka laughed how his bestfriend acted in front of Mikan.

Ruka Nogi is Natsume's bestfriend. He is half-French and he have a yellowish blonde hair and deep sea blue eyes. His father is the Prime Minister of Japan. Rumours said that he is related to the Royal family of England and France. No one is sure if he's really a member of a powerful Royal bloodline. With his prince-like character everyone loves him which Hotaru gets jealous about. Top 3 on the list of hottest guy.

"Can you all shut the hell up?!" Natsume couldn't get anymore furious. Seriously he got enough of that girl and now his friends are teasing him.

'_But something about her makes me feel uneasy.'_ He thought and walked out from them.

_**To be continued... **_

**A.N:**

**Sorry guys but I'm going to be a bit mean to Mikan on the next few chapters.**

**BTW: Thanks to those who reviewed and favourite this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Mikan's POV**

"Hey...Sakura." I turned around to look at the person who called my name. I was just on my way to class but instead a bag full of white powder greeted me with a bang on my face.

I gasped because of shock. I inhaled some of it then started to choke. It's flour. I tried to cough it out but it's blocking my nostrils and airway, everyone in the corridor who saw me started to laugh.

Where the hell did they get flour?! If they want to throw something at me, isn't it supposed to be more sophisticated? Knowing these rich people, isn't an expensive make-up powder would suffice? Why flour? Why?

Heck! This is not time for me to complain about what they threw at me. I feel embarrassed.

I ran away with my head down, or at least I can say that made me feel I'm hiding my face so no one can see me covered in flour.

I continued running until I reached the girl's changing room. This is the first place I thought where I have to hide. Thank God it's not locked. Not knowing what to do now, I entered but guess what I saw.

A girl was pinned on the wall with unbuttoned blouse with Hyuuga kissing her.

My face was pale though you cannot see it. Shock and disgust were more obvious.

The girl screamed when she realised they've just been seen making out. And plus I looked like a ghost. Scary, right?

He stopped but didn't turn around. He's probably pissed because someone just interrupted him getting some pleasure.

"What are you doing here?!" He said angrily.

"I d-don't know, sorry to in-interrupt," I said softly. I'm so upset right now to be shouting even though I saw an indecent behaviour from my school mates.

"Then go somewhere –" He shouted turned around but then slowly said, "...else then."

"O-okay," I quickly exited the changing room.

I ran again and went to other changing room which is to my relief empty. The school is big with a lot of places to hide but I managed to go up here without being seen.

I went inside and sat at the corner. I don't know what to do now. I just thought what I just saw.

'_Hyuuga is a total playboy, the playboy of the playboys, the King of the Playboys, the 'Playboy King'. He's just making out anywhere in the school. He always gets surrounded by girls. He doesn't even care if what people think when someone sees. He still has the right to be angry even though I'm the one who's supposed to be angry. How annoying. If only I'm in normal state I would just screamed at them and lecture them! I'm sure he was the one who planned all of this, me having to bath in flour. Heck, I would love to do the same to him! There will be time, Hyuuga. Don't worry. Soon!' _

Fuchsia! Why do I have to think about him?! I don't care. I should do something about these clothes. I have no idea what to do. I have some extra uniform in my locker.

My mind was startled when I heard the door opened. I hid inside in one of the shower cubicles.

'_I don't want anyone to see me like this.'_ I thought hoping that the person who entered will go away.

"Mikan-chan? Are you here?" A soft voice called.

"Mikan?" another soft voice called.

It's Nonoko-chan and Anna!

"I'm here." I said unlocking the shower cubicle's door.

"OMG, Mikan. We saw what happened to you. Are you okay?" Anna asked first as soon as I got out.

"I'm fine" I replied feeling still annoyed and bad.

"Hotaru-chan is taking care of that bitch that did this to you. She's one of Natsume's fan girls, that's why we are so worried about you. Those fan girls have started. They will keep doing this to you Mikan-chan until you quit." Nonoko said infuriated and worried at the same time.

I just nodded.'Well, I'm not gonna quit.' I whispered.

You're using your fan girls huh? What a coward. Let the battle begin Hyuuga!

"We brought you another uniform Mikan. We took it from your school wardrobe. Here" Anna gave me the uniform and walk towards the door. "We'll wait for you outside."

Oh yeah, here, instead of locker they call it wardrobe. Each of the students has it. It's totally big. I can even say that it's similar to a closet. You can fit about 10 people in there. It's nothing compared to the walk-in closet at home but still we don't need that. I don't even have something to put in there.

"Thank you" I whispered staring at the uniform. My cap and sunglasses are covered in flour. When I took them off, half of my face was proper white, half of my hair at the back and neck was also covered in flour. I wouldn't wear my cap anymore but I need to or else they would see through it and recognise me.

I quickly took a shower and cleanly wiped my sunglasses and washed my cap. Thank God, there are blow-dryers. Well, that's what you expect from this school. Complete facilities and equipment.

After I changed, I looked for Anna and Nonoko and they were patiently waiting outside next to the changing room. We went to class together.

At the class, as we entered, everybody was staring at me. They acted as if it's entertaining and I want to bash their annoying faces. Then I saw Natsume surrounded by 3 girls at his seat. He gave each of them a smack kiss while smirking. He really does enjoy what he's doing. And I just saw him with a different girl.

The class stopped on their chatting and doing whatever they are doing as I walked between the tables. Mr. Narumi was still not in, fortunately. Hotaru was quietly sitting beside her boyfriend.

"You, Sakura. Are you okay?" Luna said faking a worried tone and looked at my face. It's so obvious the way she acts. Her two followers we're just giggling behind her.

I just found out that she was the one who told that girl to do that to me. Anna and Nonoko told me. I misunderstood Hyuuga then but it's still his fault.

It's so upsetting to think about it.

I ignored Luna then went on my seat beside Hyuuga looking down. I saw him glance at me for a second with a mocking face but then he shot back his attention to the girls standing in front of him.

I can't stand looking at him flirting with the girls. It's disgusting.

I can imagine him smirking at me while he knows what has happened. I'm sure he wouldn't stop this for his own enjoyment seeing me suffering. What a bastard.

They are watching me and whispering, I feel it. I would gladly glare back at them if I have the confidence right now. I'm feeling so down that I can't even defend myself.

* * *

**Normal POV**

All day, there has been no end of bullying. Those fan girls wouldn't let her be, including Luna.

They named her as a total outcast, a poor scholar who doesn't belong to the school for the exclusive rich kids. An 'ugly duckling' in the middle of a crowd of swans, the 'alien' surrounded by humans, a mouse chase by a herd of cats, everyone just hates her. They're treating her like some kind of disease.

First of all things, they are giving her dirty looks.

Just before going out for break time, almost everyone in the classroom threw crumpled paper at her.

Every time they would hit her with rubber bands on lesson when the teacher was not looking but they made sure they won't hit their precious Natsume who's sitting next to her.

At lunch, a senior girl spilled her juice on her on purpose. How many times has she changed today? Not much but almost of her clean uniform have been worn.

They embarrassed her by tripping her in the middle of corridor.

Sometimes they would push her.

Luna would say something horrible out loud implying for her.

In P.E, Luna and her girlies tried to beat her up with the dodge balls but Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko fought with her against the other team and fortunately their team won.

They would always do it as long as Natsume is looking. And that bastard doesn't even care. He is enjoying watching Mikan suffer. Mikan would like to fight back but whenever she tries its wrong timing. She always think of different sort of stuffs that discouraged her that's why she always fails.

This is a torture but she just chose to ignore it. She would only endure it until she comes up with a plan. She is still thinking about how she gonna get back at them but she needs time.

Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko were trying their best to help her. Even when she said she's alright, they're still there to protect her and cheer her up and she's grateful for that. That she accepts them as great friends and that she can trust them. But then the more the worse things happened to her.

They locked her up in the toilet and showered her with dirty water that's been used to clean the toilets.

'_This is worse than my old school.'_ Mikan thought because back in her old school they would just criticise her by calling her names but not like really physically hurt her. _'This is terrible.'_

They said if she won't apologize to Natsume, better if she would drop out. But she will not do anything of those even if she dies.

'_Why would I would I even apologize to that playboy?! I don't even care about him! Come at me whenever you want, you cowards!'_ Mikan thought angrily.

As she walked to their limo, while thinking all those happened to her today. She felt angry and feel like crying at the same time. Angry that she couldn't do anything even if she wanted to; feel like crying because she feel weak. She's supposed to be strong and brave but what happened?

'_Am I overwhelmed by their statuses in society, that there are higher than me that I'm afraid to fight back? It seems like that.' _She thought.

Tears dropped from her eyes but she wouldn't let anybody see her cry in a shameful state not even her brother. If they see her with red eyes, they would be suspicious. She's hoping that her family or her Uncle wouldn't find out.

"Nee-chan, you smell like a toilet." Youichi joked while his sister went in the car, he crinkled his nose.

She just nodded disregarding Youichi. Youchi noticed Mikan's behaviour because normally if he told her something that isn't nice, a verbal war would break out. Insults here and there but this time it's different. He stared at her but she was looking out the window.

_**To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Mikan's POV**

Wednesday morning and I'm feeling so down that I couldn't even pay a proper attention to my lessons. It's been a week since I entered Alice Academy. The bullying haven't stop. As much as I want them to stop, I couldn't do anything. They did the same thing over and over in these consecutive days. It looks like my end is drawing near.

As a bestfriend, Hotaru has been warning those fan girls who are making my life miserable but that didn't stop them harming me. Even Hotaru's influence has no effect when it comes to Natsume. And even though my friends are the members of the Triple A and have their own fan club, Natsume's fan club is more in advantage.

Nonoko and Anna were worried and feeling sorry for me. I must have looked pitiful to them. But sometimes I can see Sumire looked worried but sometimes she looked like she doesn't even care.

Those haters all treat me like some kind of disease just because they are basing it on my old-fashion and weird appearance which they think is unacceptable in the school plus I became a virus to Natsume Hyuuga. They won't let me near him except when we are in our classroom. Well, as much as I wanted to move away from him, I have no choice.

I admit that I know why they hate me that much. I'm not stupid especially my feelings aren't numb. I feel their cold stares, I see their disgusted looks. I hear their insulting whispers. I just chose to ignore it. I want to be alone and have a peaceful time on my own but I can't run away from them. They always find me.

I actually thought that Alice Academy was the best school in the universe and it's fun to be here. Sure, the school is great but I didn't think that the students would be horrible with some exceptions. These elite people should be a role model to the society. I thought wrongly.

At the moment, I am sitting on my seat in the class with Sumire, Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru.

I can hear Luna bragging about her brand new bag that designed by Yuka Yukihara, my Mum. The girls that surrounded Luna are admiring that bag that they couldn't take their eyes off it. Only a few people could buy a designed bag by Mum, I knew that.

"Mikan, are you okay?" asked Anna.

"Yes, definitely." I smiled but it's obviously forced. Anna and Nonoko just gave me an I-don't-believe-you-look. What can I do? They know me quite well better than myself.

"Why don't you just tell this to Mr Narumi or the Principal? Didn't the Principal personally take you here on your first day?" Nonoko said with a worried look.

"Noo!" I shouted but only them that heard it. "Don't worry." I said quite slowly.

"Yes Mikan, why not?" Sumire said uninterested. I feel like I'm being betrayed. Sumire's face is like saying I deserve this. Even sometimes when I see her hanging out with Luna, I felt like they are talking about me behind my back.

"Nothing. It's just that...I have my own reasons too." I said softly. 'And I feel guilty too. What should I really do?' I whispered but I said it for myself. But I didn't know that my bestfriend can read my lips.

Hotaru's arm went around my shoulder and patted me but then the hand felt unreal. I looked at the hand on my shoulder. I thought it was a hand but its shape is crab pincer. It's just one of her robotic inventions. I sweat dropped. I guessed she couldn't do that on her own hands. Yeah, she's really sympathetic, right?

"Mikan -" Hotaru said followed the girls turning their eyes on her. Her robotic crab pincer was now gone before they saw it. I wonder where it was gone. I was sure it went in her back but I looked at it and there's not even a sight of it like a bump where she's hidden it. I swear it was huge. What sorcery is that?

"You -" I looked at her quite seriously. Before Hotaru could say anything more, she was interrupted when our homeroom teacher entered the classroom.

"I'll tell you later." Hotaru whispered and glared at Narumi-sensei. My friends went back to their seats.

"Good morning, my beautiful students." Everyone just groaned at the teacher's greetings. It's gay.

"Hmm...Who are we missing today? The members of Dark Razers still aren't here, eh?" Narumi-sensei said while doodling on some kind of paper.

'_Dark Razers?' _I never heard of it before or maybe I did? I don't know.

"Well, they are probably somewhere practicing their new song." The whole class faces shined and I find it weird.

* * *

I was making my way to the dining hall for lunch. Nothing seemed to be happening, thank goodness.

Everyone was just talking about Dark Razers song release which is tonight at MyxMuzik. A popular music company channel. Everywhere, they kept buzzing about it, I'm sure I heard the name before but not sure where and when.

I was about to go to my friends who are sitting at one table. They are totally standing out among the students.

"Aaaaah!" I suddenly slipped on a wet floor and bang myself down really hard uncontrollable. The pain struck my head.

Someone must have intentionally made the floor wet when they saw me coming, then someone pretended to stumble and pour pasta all over my uniform. Again, how embarrassing is that?! Seriously spilling isn't fun anymore. It's getting old.

Laughter took over canteen. It's almost as if they saw that coming and I had no idea. Go, just laugh! I hope your windpipes will be block until you stop breathing.

Hotaru and the others rushed to me.

'_Ouch! Great. It's really funny. I enjoy it a lot! Thanks to all of you'_ I whispered sarcastically and rolled my eyes while massaging my back and head that hurts. Seriously, should I have a show for this? I'm sure it would be a big hit. They're making it like it's so much entertaining. I'll ask Hotaru to put hidden cameras around. Then I can make a lot of money. Tsk! As if.

But then before Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko could be near me, I heard a boy's angry voice.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" I saw a tall gorgeous guy said to the girl who just spilled pasta on me. His eyebrows furrowed showing a great displeasure. Clearly he didn't like what he just saw. All the people in the canteen fell silent as they heard his voice sounded really angry. I was even more shocked. Is he trying to help me?

"Sorry" The girl apologized to him.

"You should apologize to her not me." He told the girl.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-san." The girl bowed and ran out of the canteen. Somehow the girl got really scared.

"Are you okay?" asked the guy and he tried to help me stand up.

I nodded and I couldn't help but stare in awe as soon as I saw the face of my saviour closely. He has dark blue hair and eyes, also a star tattoo under his left eye. He's extremely good-looking.

We stare at each other for a while before he quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the exit.

"Hey, let me go!" I yelled at him. Why would he suddenly take me away? I just thought that he's a good guy but why is he acting this way?

I was shouting as loud as I can but the guy just held my wrist tight. No one bothered to stop him. I expected that much. They don't care. My friends were just standing there confused.

"Mikan-chan, I'm not a bad guy." He just grinned at me. He took me into an empty room. I took a little step back from him. I realized it's not just a little step back but 10 meters away from him.

"What do you want?!" I asked with loud voice so he can hear me with this distance. Come to think of it, why does he know my name?

"Chill Mikan-chan. I'm not going to rape you or anything." The guy said jokingly.

"How'd you know my name?" I shouted again.

"Uncle Izumi told me when I met him in America. They said they found my long-lost cousin and I asked Uncle Kazumi. I researched about you. Hehe. It was an easy job. I'm Tsubasa Andou." He said, pointing himself with his thumb and grinning.

Izumi? Kazumi? Uncle? I don't know what he means at all.

"And?" I asked.

It's weird. We're just shouting during this conversation.

"That means that I'm your cousin." Tsubasa chuckled. He took the time and came towards me.

"Co-cousin?! You?" I looked at him from head to toe as he walked to me.

"Yup, why'd they do that to you anyway?" He's asked. He stood in front of me. I don't get what he's on about but then when I saw his annoyed face, I realised what he's saying.

"Uhm..." I hesitated. What if he's friends with Hyuuga? I don't know him yet. They seem to be in the same level of status in school. I noticed that when everyone was quiet when he's angry at the canteen.

"You can tell me Mikan." He gave me a gentle smile. I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to me. I'm really sure. He just told me he's my cousin.

"Err..because I threw my shoe at Hyuuga and now him and his fan girls hate me."

Tsubasa's face changed into aggressive.

"Just because of Natsume Hyuuga? I'm gonna kick that bastard's ass!" He said while preparing to leave for Natsume. I stopped him and held his arm. I see that they are not friends.

"No, it's fine. They'll only just hate me more." I said.

"But..."

"Noo" It's my problem so I'm going to deal with it.

"Okay but I won't let those fan girls even touch a strand of your hair. I'll tell Uncle Kazumi and your Dad."

"No, you're just gonna make it worse. They'll just stop if they get fed up of it already." I said softly.

I don't want to accept the truth that I gave up. I couldn't think of anything that would make them regret what they did to me so I decided to just wait.

"Look, Mikan, I don't have any sister. I'm an only child. And when I found out that I actually got a girl cousin, I wanna treat you like a sister and protect you." He said sincerely.

I was pleased on what he just said. I nodded but that doesn't mean that I'm allowing him to tell Dad and Uncle.

* * *

I walked towards my friends but Luna, my number 2 enemy blocked my way.

"Excuse me, poor girl. You're in my way." No, you're the one who's in my way.

Luna looked obviously angry.

I just walked around the side of her and did not pay attention to her.

"Don't get so proud of yourself just because Tsubasa just dragged you out here and went to God knows where. You are still an ugly nerd." She shouted and her girlies giggled.

But then I twitched as she called me 'ugly nerd' but I calmed myself as quickly as possible. But even so is that it? She's jealous about me getting dragged by Tsubasa. She seemed to be interested in him. I just smiled to myself because I got her annoyed. Wow, that's quite an achievement!

I continued walking to our table. Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru were there. Sumire probably went somewhere else.

"Mikan, what happened?" Nonoko gave me a puzzled look.

"Luna doesn't know who she's talking to!" I'm so frustrated that I slumped down on the chair.

"No, I mean you and Tsubasa-san," said Nonoko.

"Oh, he just told me something." I explained. They gave me a disbelieving look.

"Do you know that everyone is curious what happened? 'Why would Tsubasa-sama grab Mikan Sakura out of here?' That's their question." Anna said excitedly. "Everyone fell silent as soon as you two left." She shot me a teasing smile.

"Mikan-chan, do you actually know who that guy is, the person who helped you and dragged you out?" Anna exclaimed like she wanted to tell me so badly.

"Yes a bit, why?" I said to her with a confused but really knowing look. I want to know anyway. I just know his name and that he's my cousin.

"He is, like we just said, Tsubasa Andou, a top model and top 2 on the list of hottest guys second to Natsume. He's a year older than us. He just probably got back from his photo shoot in America. I can't wait for the posters! And we should go see the billboards next time we go to America." Anna explained giggling and Nonoko as well, like they admire him so much. Who wouldn't? He's so gorgeous, hot, and handsome. If only he's not my cousin, he probably already became my instant crush. Yiieh!

So that's why he said he met Dad in America.

Hotaru cleared her throat. "Mikan," Hotaru was seriously looking at me. I felt shivers down my spine and Nonoko and Anna stopped. I bet she knows that we are related. "You need to tell them."

"What?" I asked confusedly.

"We're all going to meet after school. Don't tell Sumire. Mikan, you need to tell them who you really are." Hotaru said with her cold voice. She stood up leaving the confuse us.

_**To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Normal POV**

"Come on, Mikan, Hotaru, tell us." Anna pleaded while they were riding in a limo. Since Hotaru said the phrase– 'who you really are', Anna and Nonoko have been really keen to know what she meant.

"Uhm...I'm not really sure either." Mikan said.

"Please Hotaru." Nonoko also pleaded. They just couldn't stand the curiousness anymore.

"You're going to find out soon." Hotaru said while clutching her Baka Gun. It was a signal for them to shut up.

It took quite a while before they went through a huge golden gate. Only now that Mikan know where they were.

The limo stopped in front of a huge house with a marble staircase entrance. Nonoko and Anna wowed at the sight of the mansion. It certainly is not a house of just a nobody and this mansion is even bigger than theirs.

"Where are we Mikan? Hotaru?" Nonoko asked when they got off from the limo.

"Err...my house?" Mikan responded.

"Whaaat?" Anna and Nonoko screamed at the same time.

"What do-you mean, its y-your house?" Nonoko asked through shocked.

"We thought you're a scholar. How could you live in a house like this?" Anna managed to say in awe.

"We'll explain it after we go inside?" Hotaru interrupted. She forced Mikan to lead the way.

As they walked through a large hallway, they saw Youichi and Tsubasa coming towards them. Anna and Nonoko gasped.

"Tsubasa-san, what are you doing here?" Nonoko asked to the blue-haired lad, shocked and excited.

"Ah, to hang out with my cousins." Tsubasa told them.

"Cousins? But you only got one cousin. Youichi-chan, isn't it?" Nonoko replied back with a smiley face and cutesy look towards the boys. She knows who Youichi is because he's quite popular in the high school division as well. And of course, they know about Tsubasa and Youichi being cousins. Heck the whole world knows about it, that Tsubasa's Mum is the sister of the famous fashion designer Yuka Yukihara.

"No, you got it wrong. I actually have two cousins." Tsubasa said grinning to Mikan.

"Nee-chan, are they your friends?" Youichi asked to Mikan. This is the first time Youchi saw Mikan hanging out with other people.

Anna and Nonoko curled their eyebrows in confusion. _'Nee-chan? _The two girls thought. "Mikan" Nonoko called in a pleading tone for more explanation. They are having some confusing thoughts now and they couldn't take it any longer.

But then Anna realized that if this is Mikan's house and Youichi is calling Mikan 'nee-chan' then "You mean, Mikan, this is the Yukihara Mansion?!" She asked in a high pitch voice while her eyes were wide followed by Nonoko and looked at Mikan.

Mikan nodded and bit her lower lip.

"Explain!"

"We'll be in Mikan's room." Hotaru told Youichi and Tsubasa impassively. She pushed Mikan telling her to lead the way to her room.

When they opened Mikan's room, more amazement was written on Anna and Nonoko's face. Hotaru as usual looking so calm and Mikan were having some kind of panic. She doesn't know why.

"This is..- WOW!" Nonoko can only manage to say.

"Mikan, your room is bigger than mine," said Anna. They just stood at the doorway.

Hotaru pushed them altogether inside and closed the door.

"Hotaru, what was that for?" Mikan pouted at what Hotaru did because she nearly tripped.

"Baka" Hotaru is always calling Mikan names but Mikan automatically hears it as 'bestfriend'.

When Nonoko was awakened in her trance, she turned to Mikan quickly. "Time for explanation Mikan." She said seriously that Mikan felt guilty.

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" Anna said. Mikan couldn't point out if Anna is angry by the tone of her voice.

"Uhh...err...because- you didn't ask?" Mikan couldn't find the right words. They just looked at her with a 'come on' written on their faces.

Then she started telling them everything, about her being an orphan and then discovered that she is the long-lost daughter of Izumi Yukihara.

After that, Nonoko and Anna was still reminiscing what Mikan told them and looked at her from head to toe. They still don't believe it.

"I haven't told you until now, I'm sorry. I didn't have the time to explain. I accidentally told everyone in class that my surname is Sakura because that's what I'm used to. Then somehow I have forgotten about it." She said while twiddling her hands on her lap.

"Wait, are you thinking that we are angry just because of that? You look tense." Anna asked softly.

Mikan nodded and Anna smiled. "No we're not. Don't worry. We're just really confused. Thank God you told us cause I wouldn't be able to sleep if you left that 'who you really are' statement on air until tomorrow. Seriously, I wouldn't be able to get my beauty rest."

"Aah! I have a great idea!" Nonoko exclaimed interrupting the friendly moment. "Let's have a sleepover."

"Yeah!" Anna agreed.

"But-" Mikan said. "How about your parents, aren't they going to worry?"

"It's fine. We'll call them."

"Okay! A sleepover! Anyway Mum and Dad will be home later from America, you should meet them." Mikan told them excitedly. It's the first time in a week when she got so excited like this. She always dreamed of having a sleepover with friends and now it came true. And she thinks her parents wouldn't mind.

Nonoko and Anna we're like this O_O (wide eyes in shock) when they heard that Mikan's parents are coming.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

At dinner, Nonoko, Anna and Hotaru met my parents. We all had a fun dinner. Nonoko and Anna couldn't take their eyes off of the famous Yuka Yukihara and Izumi Yukihara, a famous fashion designer and a famous business man, the major celebrities, of course. I felt embarrass a bit because I'm afraid my parents are going to melt if my friends wouldn't stop staring at them.

But at the moment, we are in my bedroom. Earlier, they all called someone from their Mansions to inform them that they are going to spend the night here.

As we waited, Anna looked around. As always, Hotaru's typing on her laptop. I think she love it more than her boyfriend and spends more time on it. I feel sorry for Ruka.

Nonoko-chan and I were just playing on my Ipad. Since I don't know how to use it, she's showing me how. I never touched it. It has always been on the shelf since I started living here.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Anna suddenly screamed. We were both startled.

"What is it Anna-chan?" I asked. As we heard Anna screamed, we ran towards her in my walk-in closet. I thought she would be screaming because of mouse or cockroach but that's not it. My room is so clean that the maids made sure I won't even sniff a single dust.

But then there we saw Anna drooling and stars on her eyes followed by Nonoko when she screamed too. I was totally surprised and don't know what to do. Should I panic now and scream too? I looked at Hotaru but she just went back typing on her laptop.

"Why are you two screaming? They're just clothes!" I asked while covering my ears. They're being paranoid.

"Mikan, they are not 'JUST' clothes!" Anna grabbed a bag, shoes, and a dress and hugged it.

"These are all branded Mikan-chan. They are all limited editions. You even have Yuka Yukihara's designs. Oh yeah you're Mum, Mikan, you're Mum. Designers, designers" Nonoko desperately said while shaking my shoulders.

Anna and Nonoko got over exaggerated over those clothes. It's really weird. They are so crazy.

They explained it to me. Inside the closet are designer's clothes, shoes and bags. Almost all expensive brands are there: Gucci, Dolce and Gabbana, Chanel, Prada, Louis Vuitton, Valentino, Hermes and many more. Who wouldn't drool over those if you just saw a closet full of them, brands that every girl would die to have? That's what they said.

"Okaaay." I only responded. I still couldn't understand how these clothes could be that important. I don't really get it. Of course I don't know because I am 'The Boyish-Old-fashioned Mikan' remember? The one who always dress weirdly. Being able to wear fashionable and branded clothes is out of my league.

Anna and Nonoko just sighed and I went to what I was doing before. But they stayed at the closet as if daydreaming. I ignored them and let them there until they would be satisfied trying them on.

* * *

"What time is it?" Anna asked us. They finished going crazy over my closet and we're calmly sitting eating some fruits the maid just came to served.

"7 o'clock. Why?" I told Anna who looked like she's been waiting for something.

"TV! Quick!" Anna and Nonoko shouted then grabbed the remote control at the same time. Oh my gosh! What is it this time?! They're like children who's obsess to turn on the TV to watch cartoons. Is this how a sleepover should be with them? They're so unpredictable.

I was only looking at them weirdly when I heard the TV turned on. It was on the channel MyxMuzik.

"Safe" They said while they high fived and shot their eyes on the screen.

"_And now, what the girls and boys have been waiting for out here and there," _said the emcee on the TV. The camera turned to screaming audience. They're getting wild and aggressive with so much excitement. Then we saw Sumire on the screen screaming with the studio audience.

"What is she doing there?" I asked Nonoko but she was busy with her eyes stuck on the TV screen. She didn't even hear me.

"Don't ask Mikan, you'll find it out in a moment." Hotaru told me with her cold voice. I curled my eyebrows confuse. What am I missing?

"_Calm down, girls. As you all know, they are releasing their new song today and they've come to perform here especially just for us. Live!"_ Now, the face of an energetic man in his 20's is showing. He dressed more like a rapper than a normal emcee.

The audience screamed again but I have no idea who are they talking about.

"_Give it up for the Dark Razers." _The emcee exclaimed and was gone on the screen but replaced by 5 silhouettes with instruments on each. Anna and Nonoko screamed and I thought my eardrums are gonna break. It's very overwhelming as their stage presence is so strong that the people are screaming their lungs off even though they only saw their shadows.

'_Dark Razers?' _I've been hearing that name before but I still couldn't remember where I had heard it.

The stage got brighter when they turned on the lights. The camera closed up at certain boy with a messy raven hair and crimson eyes. Now I remembered who it was! Anna told me before. When the introductions still been going on.

Due to my annoyance on the face that I just saw on the screen, I went back reading a magazine.

A tune started to play. (Song: Just A Dream (ROCK COVER) - Nelly - kid33)

_I was thinkin about her, _

_thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, _

_What we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah_

_It was only just a dream._

_So I travel back _

_Down that road._

_Will she come back? _

_No one knows._

_I realize, yeah,_

_It was only just a dream._

_I was at the top and I was like I'm at the basement._

_Number one spot and now she found her a replacement._

_I swear now I can't take it, _

_Knowing somebody's got my baby._

_And now you ain't around, _

_baby I can't think._

_Shoulda put it down. _

_Shoulda got that ring._

_Cuz I can still feel it in the air._

_See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair._

_My lover, my life. My shorty, my wife._

_She left me, I'm tied._

_Cuz I knew that it just ain't right._

_I was thinkin about her, _

_thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, _

_What we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah_

_It was only just a dream._

_So I travel back _

_Down that road._

_Will she come back? _

_No one knows._

_I realize, yeah,_

_It was only just a dream._

_When I be ridin man I swear I see her face at every turn._

_Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn._

_And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for._

_Oh I miss her when will I learn?_

_Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback._

_Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby._

_Hey, she was so easy to love. _

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough._

_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone._

_And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone._

_But she made a decision that she wanted to move one._

_Cuz I was wrong._

_I was thinkin about her, _

_thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, _

_What we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah_

_It was only just a dream._

_So I travel back _

_Down that road._

_Will she come back? _

_No one knows._

_I realize, yeah,_

_It was only just a dream._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

_And if you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up._

_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

_I was thinkin about her, _

_thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, _

_What we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah_

_It was only just a dream._

_So I travel back _

_Down that road._

_Will she come back? _

_No one knows._

_I realize, yeah,_

_It was only just a dream._

_And I was thinkin about her, _

_thinkin about me._

_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, yeah_

_it was only just a dream._

_So I travel back, down that road._

_Will she come back? No one knows._

_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream._

They totally absorbed you in the darkness and completely suck your soul until you hear nothing but their music, that's my first impression of the Dark Razers.

I was stunned by how the band performed as soon as I heard the tune, my eyes stuck on the TV screen. I thought at first that those boys are just snobbish people who are only using their looks and power for popularity but I guess I'm wrong. They have something to be proud of.

Koko – the dangerous drummer

Kitsu – the blazing bass player

Yuu – the clerical keyboard player

Ruka – the golden guitarist

Natsume – the volatile vocalist

They have talent especially Natsume, I was amazed how his voice is so good, he even sang professionally and with feelings. You can feel his emotions while singing and it is explosive. He can swallow everybody's soul by just hearing his voice.

After the performance, Nonoko and Anna were squealing with happiness while Hotaru was only polishing her Baka Gun but you can see her head will explode any minute now probably because some girls are screaming over her boyfriend.

"So, how was it Mikan-chan?" Anna asked me still squealing with delight.

"That was...crap." I said sarcastically. "Bleehh!"

"Come on, Mikan. It's incredible." Nonoko complained by my comment.

"And I saw you staring at the TV screen during their performance." Anna teased while moving her eyebrows up and down repeatedly. But I thought her eyes were pasted on the screen too. I didn't expect her to be able to still look around.

I felt like I'm blushing a lot, I quickly looked away to hide my face. Anna hit the jackpot. I was really unconsciously staring at the TV when Natsume started singing because I was drawn by his voice.

_**To be continued... **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the song provided on this chapter. :P**_

_**If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or leave a review. :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Mikan's POV**

Me and my friends were lazily hanging out at my table. We were so tired. We stayed up all night from the sleepover talking about stuffs and having a movie marathon until 4 am so we only slept for 3 hours. We all have a massive dark circles but they hid it with make up anyway. I had to argue with them because they forced me not to wear my cap and sunglasses before going to school. They're playing dress up with me as their 'doll' though I still won. There's no way I'm going to let them do that.

Narumi waltz in the room gayishly wearing a fur pink scarf followed by the Dark Razers, they're late. I'm not surprise Narumi-sensei and Hyuuga were always late but the others were on time. Though Yuu Tobita is the Student Council President, he couldn't afford to be late but then he is now.

"Wooah" "Aaah" "Kyaaa" Those noises filled the room. That shocked the Dark Razers' band members and they looked as if they were startled.

Well, they were probably tired from last night's performance. They seemed to be miles away.

When my other classmates saw that Natsume's giving off a malevolent aura, his expression was full of evil and he glared to anyone who dares to get closed to him. That glare gave those people shivers that you feel like you're close to experiencing a painful death. Even I can feel it even though I'm sitting at the most back of the room.

Just then everyone became quiet and went to their normal seating plan like nothing happened.

Before I realized it, I was staring at him, at those pair for crimson eyes. He glared at me. He seemed to be really in a bad mood. I looked away. I'm sure no one would notice I'm looking right at him while wearing my sunglasses.

But wait! Omg! Why am I looking at him now?! Before, I can't even stand looking at him for more than a second.

He sat next to me. I froze for a bit. I'm not gonna look at him anymore even though I'm tempted. WTH, Mikan? Tempted? Ewww! Goosebumps! I'm not like his fan girls okay? Or I'm turning in to one? No way! Grr!

I'm still annoyed how arrogant he is. Even if I liked his voice when I heard him sing last night that doesn't mean that I like his personality. He's still a conceited playboy.

"Ah, class, how lovely to see you with bright faces." Narumi-sensei stood in front of the class.

"I apologize for being late. We had an important faculty meeting and guess what is it about?" He cheerfully told the class but no one really seems interested.

"We are having our traditional charity event next week." Our energetic teacher said excitedly and my classmates just groaned.

All of them have the same Oh-No-Look which I noticed but I have no idea what he is talking about.

"The Principal personally told me where we are going and he picked a certain place." Narumi explained smiling and looking at me plus a wink. What was that?

"Come on, just tell us, Sir." A boy impatiently said.

"We're going to Sakura Orphanage in Nojiro. Yay" He aggressively clapped but was ignored.

"Huh?" "Where?" That's their reaction.

But for me, I squealed with delight. "Really?" My sluggishness was gone and replaced by excitement. All my classmates turned their attention to me, yeah, all of them. They're that much curious even though I'm just a nobody. They're whispering. They must be thinking where that is while staring at me. They do seem to think that it sounds familiar. 'Sakura?' Yes, that's where my surname came from.

It's been a while since all their attentions were on me. I've been keeping a low profile but since I'm hanging out with my friends who are really popular and my appearance was much different, I still stand out. How I wish I can be invisible.

Then did I hear it right? I looked at Narumi-sensei for confirmation and he nodded.

"That's great! Wow, Hotaru. I'm going back!" I said while I held Hotaru's shoulder and shook it. Then a sudden punching glove immersed from the back of her and hit me right at my face. Fv(k!

Where did that come from? This girl and her crazy inventions. It hurts. It feels like my lips are swollen up. Everyone is laughing at me again. Who is really the bully here, Hotaru or the fan girls? She's meaner. I don't even know if she's really my bestfriend or not. Ouch! It really hurts. I can taste my blood.

"Quiet, class. As you are all familiar with the name Sakura, that's where Mikan grew up." Sensei said and I saw Anna and Nonoko gave me glance.

"I thought so, there's no way that freak had the money to enrol here. She's just an orphan and a scholar." I heard Luna said but I just ignored her as I'm too much excited to be paying attention to her.

"Now, you need to have partners. You have to draw from this box to be fair okay?" Narumi said while he shook the box he's holding up in the air. Do we have too? Though that method was better, at least that doesn't mean that we'd be paired up with our seatmates.

He said that half of the class will take a piece of paper from the box which the name of their soon-to-be partners is written on it.

The other girls got excited probably hoping to pick Natsume Hyuuga's name. I would never have dreamed of partnering up with that jerk. There's only 1 out of 25 chance of that happening. And that means one would be working alone. I don't mind if I'm that person.

I can see Sumire was excited about it as she couldn't stop moving on her chair.

"I got Natsume's." Luna shouted waving the paper in the air. I looked at the paper I'm holding. O_o

I rolled my eyes. I went to Narumi-sensei and gave him the paper with an annoyed face.

"Actually, Miss Koizumi, Mikan got Natsume's name." Narumi-sensei slowly said and showed the paper to Luna. Feeling embarrassed by pretending she has Natsume, she went to back to her seat and gave me a sharp look. Her actual partner is a boy named Hoshio.

But of all the names in the box to pick, why it's him, his name?!Geez! Speaking of bad luck, I picked up wrong name at the wrong time.

All my excitement was washed away that I was partnered up with that obnoxious prince, Natsume Hyuuga. How will I enjoy it now? What a mood breaker! I glared at Hyuuga but he went straight to sleep intimately with his manga book covering his face. I think he's in love with it, he kisses it longer that his girlfriends. Wait, does he even have 'love' in his vocabulary? I don't think so. He doesn't have any feelings or doesn't care at all as long as he has girls wrap around him.

It's exactly this way when I sat next to him on my first day of school.

I just turned my attention to somewhere else.

Then I realized it's almost the same as being paired up with our seatmates.

My bestfriend is partnered up with her boyfriend, Ruka Nogi, which is lucky for them.

Sumire is partnered with Koko, her bestfriend.

Nonoko and Anna are okay with their partners, Yuu and Kitsu. Not just okay but way too pleased.

Is this cheating? I looked at Narumi-sensei suspiciously. He's grinning a lot.

When all of their partners has been decided, Narumi explained to us what we are about to do at the charity work which is going to be 2 nights and 3 days.

* * *

For the week while we were waiting for the charity event. It has been quite quiet. There were not many bullies as my second day of school. I think somehow Tsubasa-nii-chan helped it to slow down a bit. We hang out sometimes. That made the haters back out for the time being.

Even Luna was scared to do something to me when Tsubasa-nii-chan's around. But we can't ignore the fact that she has guts only in our classroom. She's much more intense because she's angry that I was paired up with Natsume during the charity event. I would totally change partners with her if only we are allowed.

As for Natsume Hyuuga, he doesn't act that I exist. It's like as if he completely forgotten about me. Even though he's always late on lessons and slacking off to somewhere I don't know. He completely ignored me throughout the days I had been here. He's like he doesn't have someone sitting beside him in class.

He's my enemy. Or maybe he doesn't even recognise me as one. Probably only me that's been thinking that. But that's better isn't it? No contact, no war. I don't want to care about him anyway.

I think I just have to deal with it. Now that I have Tsubasa-nii-chan everything is clear.

* * *

**It's the day **of the start of the charity event. The class is preparing for our departure. The airport we are currently in is within the school. I couldn't believe that there's an airport in our school. There's more I have to know.

But well, we're going to Nojiro, the town where I grew up. I'm feeling so ecstatic to meet the people in the orphanage again that I even forgot that I would be partnering with Hyuuga. But never mind, I don't care about that in the mean time as long as I can see them again.

"Gather round, student." Narumi-sensei called the Alice Academy's students who are sitting on the stools and sofas at the waiting room before our flight.

"We need to discuss the rules before we depart." Our miraculously serious homeroom teacher explained while we were gathering around. The others have this we-know-already-look on their faces. "First, no students should be outside the hotel after 9 pm. Second, work hard as you can and third, stick with your partners at all times during charity work, okay?"

I rolled my eyes when I heard the phrase 'stick with your partners' how could I be with Natsume 'at all times'.

"And don't cause any troubles, okay?" He said implying it to the Dark Razers' members, really. "Today is free fun time and you can do anything you want once we get there. You can also choose whoever roommates you want. But tomorrow, we are going to be busy. That's all, time for our flight. Let's go."

The only thing we liked is that we can have anyone as our roommates rather than our partners which I was so please about. I was worried about that before.

As we boarded the plane, I heard that it's a private jet owned by the school again with luxurious interior. My usual reaction: Amaze! O_O

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N:**

**About the song last chapter, actually Christina Grimmie's cover of Just a Dream is my favourite out of all the covers made. I just chose the rock version as it suits more with a band performance. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The journey back to Nojiro seemed to have taken for ages. I just couldn't wait to see Grandpa and everybody else again.

At last, we landed safely and we had to ride a coach to go to a hotel reserved for us.

While getting off the coach, I excitedly got out and smelled the fresh air. I missed Nojiro, walking on its roads and seeing the beach.

Nojiro is a beautiful place in the countryside for its beaches. For me, it's the most beautiful place on earth. You can say it's not a rich city and it's not poor either, it's just average.

Then someone pushed me to the side and I got off balance but thanks to my reflex I held out my hands on the coach's door. That helped me not to fall.

"Out of the way Sakura" Luna pushed me more. Fvck! She really wanted me to kiss the floor but I stood there and pushed her hand away.

Sumire was behind Luna and not doing anything to help me which I find annoying. Is she a friend or a foe? Tell me now while it's early.

I gave Luna a death glare but that doesn't affect her. It's impossible for her to see through my sunglasses. If she does, I'm sure she would be knocked out ages ago. But it seems she noticed.

"Don't give me that dirty look, geek. We're not supposed to be in this disgusting place if it weren't for you." Luna bitchily said while thrusting her index finger to my forehead hardly. "Why would the Principal even agreed for us to be here? You're nothing special."

I grasped Luna's hand out of my face and swing it away as hard I could. This is war!

Or maybe not, then I walked out of them with the huffing Luna.

I was cursing under my breathe when Nonoko noticed me and asked, "What's wrong Mikan?"

"Tsk. That Luna and her girlies! Aaaaargh" I screamed clenching my hands. Everyone jump. I'm so annoyed how chicken am I. I should have given that girl a bitch slap.

"Baka, if you're going to scream, do it somewhere else, not here," said Hotaru.

"Hmp. Have we got a room now?"I asked. I just want to quickly get change and go to visit the orphanage. We have free time anyway.

"Yes, luckily, we have a suite for ourselves with 4 rooms. Thanks to Hotaru's influence," said Nonoko.

I knew Hotaru's been here before when she stayed for the night when she first met me. Come to think of it, was it fate or coincidence that we met? If we didn't I would never have met my real parents.

"Eeeh, how about Permy? Isn't she staying with us?" I asked. Honestly, I don't even want to be with her. Just saying.

"Permy? Who's that?" Anna asked.

"Sumire-chan." I giggled because I didn't realise the name 'Permy' just came out of my mouth for no reason.

"Nah, Permy said she prefers staying with that bitch Luna." Anna said and tried to say Sumire's new nickname chuckling.

"Why? Are they even that close?" I asked curiously. Hah! I'm so plastic. Of course they are so close! I knew. I just don't want Anna and Nonoko to see the real Sumire behind their back.

I thought about why Sumire didn't even help me while Luna was being mean to me.

"No idea." Anna shrugged.

"Ahg! Sir, how can we stay in place like this? It's small and stinks," complained Luna to Narumi-sensei.

"Now, being a drama queen at a time like this!" I said while looking at the complaining Luna. She's so finicky.

"Come on. Let's go." I said to my friends and walked towards the elevator before I make a scene. It's so annoying.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Miss Koizumi, did you think that we would be staying at a luxurious hotel during our charity? Look, the beach is nice." Narumi said pointing at the glass window for the view of the ocean. "If you don't want to be here, find another one." Narumi said and walked off.

"My father will hear about this. Eww, it's full of poor people." Luna said while spraying her expensive perfume around her.

"Mikan and the others asked me to share the suite with them." Sumire said and crinkled her nose. "I ignored them, of course, I prefer to stay with you and not those ugly bitches. I'm really glad you accepted me in your group, Luna."

"Yeah, that skank, Sakura."

"She grew up here that's why she's acting like a commoner. No one brought her up properly. She doesn't even have a proper etiquette. How rude, she still hasn't learned her lessons." Sumire said.

"Yeah, she still hasn't quit school. It's been quite a while than expected. Maybe we should be a bit harsher." Luna said raising her eyebrow to Sumire.

"Of course" Sumire said as she saw the bitchy smile on her face.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Let's get to the beach." Nonoko shouted excitedly.

"Yay! Let's go, quick!" I said, more excited than Nonoko. I'm gonna walk through that sand again after a long time.

"Wait, we'll just go and get change to our bikinis. You should too, Mikan." Nonoko said.

My excitement drained. I can't go to the beach in bikini. It's embarrassing! I prefer to wear this now. I'm wearing my knee-length brown flowery skirt and a white top t-shirt with my head guise (cap and sunglasses) and slippers, feminine, right? I'm all set, why do I have to wear bikinis?

Surely, they would force me to wear one.

I see Hotaru started putting on her bikini too. She probably just wanted to go and take pictures of the Dark Razers to sell.

"Ah, I forgot. I'm allergic to the sun. I'm just gonna stay here." I said to them hoping that they would take my excuse.

"Hah, I didn't know you're allergic to the sun. How come you're always out then?" Anna said. I don't know what to say. She doesn't believe me. I need a more powerful excuse.

"Ouch. My belly aches. I can't go swimming. You guys go. I'm fine here." I hope it's effective.

"Oh no, you won't, everybody's going now, and the sun is nice. It's so obvious that you're just acting." Nonoko said. Tsk. What should I do now?

"We should get a bit of tan. And don't think about another lame excuse." Anna told me.

I really want to go to the beach so much but I really don't want to be seen in bikini.

"Still no and I have to go to the orphanage, remember?" I said.

"You can do that after we go to the beach."

"Come!" Anna said and she pulled me out of the bed. Nonoko joined in to pull me.

"Okay, okay, but I won't be swimming."

"Whaaat?! We should go altogether. Don't be a killjoy. I'm sure you have a bikini packed." Anna said and started her way to my suitcase.

"Aah, noo." I panicked. I knew there would be something like that because my Mum packed it for me. She's not that busy right. If they would see that, they would insist for me to wear it.

"Why?"

"Nothing. I really don't want to go swimming now. Can I just sit there and just go swimming later." I said with a pleading tone and puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure, as long as you are out of this room." Anna said. Geez. That's so easy. I thought of some excuses to the extent that my brain cells are going to explode.

Now I know that puppy-dog eyes works a lot. Hehe.

As we make our way to the beach, I parted with my friends who excitedly ran to the water. And they have forgotten about me.

Hotaru was holding her camera ready to hunt some wildhot shot. "I'm going." And she went. As long as it has something to do with money, she's so active. Her eyes turned into money. She's supposed to be with me. Hello, I need some company here. I pouted.

Anyway, I'm just gonna sit here and wait for them.

I was left at the benches when a girl came to me. She's a classmate of mine but I forgot her name. I think it starts with R. I thought she's gonna give me some evils but she smiled at me, the most believable nicest smile ever.

"Oi Sakura, how are you?" She called and went to link her arm around mine. "Come on, why don't we go for a swim?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine. I'm just about to go somewhere," I said and let go of that girl's arm. I'm just being alert. What if that's a fake smile? And I know sometimes with my naive personality, I get fooled easily.

Then I noticed a group of boys standing there, just 10 meters away. There are about 4 of them. They seemed like to be looking this way but when I shot my eyes on them they pretended to be doing something else. I know them. They're my classmates too.

She still held my arms. I realized that she and the other boys are up to no good, of course, always. This girl wouldn't even let me go.

"Bye" I ran away from her and went towards the hotel again, I can hear the girl calling out my name and the boys started to chase after me.

I ran and ran and exited the building. I made up my mind. I'm going straight to the orphanage.

What's this? I really don't have the chance to escape from the bullies. This is just one reason why I'm hesitating to go the beach. I wanted to be away from my classmates who enjoy doing this to me. And Tsubasa-nii-chan isn't here to help me. And my friends abandoned me.

Fortunately, after a hell of a long run and trying to lose their way, I lost them. They went to the other side. Haha. I know this place a lot like a map. I'm the human GPS here. Serves them right. I went to the most confusing roads which almost have the similar houses everywhere. Almost all the people get lost from that even the residents. I hope they won't find their way back. I think I'm enjoying this too much.

I quickly rang the door bell as soon as I halted in front of an old-looking house with a worn out gate.

I smiled at the sight of a very handsome young man who came out of the door. I hug him. I miss him so much.

"Akira nii-chan, when did you get back?" I asked him while out of breath.

I'm so happy that I saw him again, my childhood friend, Akira Tonouichi. He might look like a woman with his long dark hair but he's like my older brother and always protecting me if I ever get bullied. 2 years ago, he went to study far away and he needed to leave the orphanage.

"2 days ago, I just came for a visit." He replied. "What happened to you?"

"Some crazy idiots chasing after me. Let's go inside first." I responded and dragged him inside.

"Why exactly are they chasing you?" He said as we sat on the sofa. He's so curious as always. Keep asking questions and I would staple his mouth. Just kidding though. Of course, I wouldn't do that. No, seriously, I would.

"Nothing. Where are Grandpa and the others?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Grandpa went to the market and the others are still in school. Why are you here? I thought you were in Tokyo? Grandpa said you met your real parents?"

I guess he still doesn't know the whole story. I didn't get any exaggerated reaction.

"Yes, my school is holding charity event here tomorrow."

"Ooh, that's great. I heard about it from Grandpa. I'm sure they would be happy. Your school is sponsoring it?"

"Yes"

"How is that school? Are they nice to you?" He's probably thinking if I'm being treated as I was before here.

"Yeah they're fine." I said looking away.

"Mikan, are you not telling me something?" He asked while staring at me with a worried look. He knows something is up. He always knows. I couldn't even hide it.

"Really, nothing." I said and turned my back to him so he can't see my almost teary-eyed face.

"I better get going. I would love to stay here and spend the night but they are probably worried about me now. I'm staying at the hotel. See you tomorrow then. Bye." I ran to the door and shut the door not even waiting for his respond.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Anna asked in a worried tone when I entered the suite where we're staying.

"Oh, the orphanage," I said while slumping down to the bed.

"The place where you grew up?" Anna said while putting her shoes on.

"Yeah, still the same but Grandpa wasn't there so I just met Akira." I said. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"Not yet. We were just about to go down." Nonoko replied.

I saw Anna and Nonoko glance at each other a wondering-look then turned to me.

"What's that look?" I asked.

"Nothing." They said in synchronised.

"Then, let's go. I'm so hungry." I grabbed Hotaru who's busy on her laptop and looks like she have no plan to go down then the other bestfriends quickly followed.

We waited for the lift because we are at the top of the building, 15th floor. You cannot expect us to go down the stairs.

As the elevator door opened, our faces turned pale when we saw a couple making out, the boy's polo shirt was unbuttoned and a girl was pinned up at the corner with her lipstick smudge.

We all gasped, and that made the pair stopped making out and the girl quickly stood up and fix herself.

Oh my gosh! They made the elevator a motel? Really, what's wrong with people these days? Don't they have shame?

Wait, I recognised that back, the dark hair and tall figure. Yeah, who else? It's Natsume Hyuuga. Again?! Second time I saw him in a situation like this.

He didn't bother to move and just stood there not bothering to look at the people who saw them and was planning to kiss the girl again.

"Get a room!" I shouted in disgust.

He looked in our way.

"Let's take the stairs guys. I'm sure that elevator is polluted and full of germs." I said, glared at them and turned my back. I pulled my friends away. I can't stand to see that scene. I think I just lost my appetite.

'Hn' I heard him smirked and that made me turn around. I saw him kissed the girl's neck again as the elevator door closes.

"Eukk, gross!" I almost choked. It's totally disgusting. I feel pity at the elevator.

"It doesn't surprise us Mikan-chan. He's always like that," said Anna.

Doesn't he get a lot of scandal when he's in a famous band? I don't go online to see some gossips and don't watch that much news on TV now. I'm sure he already has a lot of issues. He needs to go to a Playboy Rehabilitation Centre. Haha. I hope that exist. I would ask Superman's help to send that jerk there or I will gladly do it myself. That could be fun.

"He's really a demon. How many girls have he already dated?! I'm sure those girls were left with their hearts broken. He almost changes girls like how he changes his clothes. I can't stand boys like him. I would like to strangle him with my own hands and feed him to crocodiles. He should be banished from Earth, no from the universe to make the picture bigger."

"I would like to see that," said Hotaru impassively.

"Well, he's known to be a play-." Nonoko stopped dead when we saw the other members of the Dark Razers.

"Hi, girls" Koko first greeted. "Wanna come have dinner with us?"

"Sure" Anna and Nonoko quickly responded. It means having to go to dinner with Kitsu and Yuu, of course.

"I don't mind." I said.

We walked together to the hotel's restaurant when we saw some commotion. We made our way to them. As we came closer, there are our classmates surrounding a girl who was crying and trying not to panic. She's my classmate too but I've never really talk to her or get close to her as she's always quiet. Well, it always like that, no one dares to talk to me even though they look nice.

Then as Koko's noisy and curious side became a hungry reporter who kept asking questions to them. We found out that four boys were missing. Wait, 'four boys'? I remembered I encountered four boys chasing after me earlier. I got them lost in that place where no one can know which way to like a maze. I want to laugh but somehow I feel guilty.

It turned out that one of the boys is the girl's boyfriend. The girl was worried because it's been ages since she last saw him.

Should I tell them that I know where they are? Even though their mean to me, I can't accept the fact that it was my fault that the girl is crying and she's nice.

"Uhm..I think I know where the boys are." I said in a quiet voice. It doesn't matter if they hear me or not. If they don't care then I have no choice but let them be.

But it seems that she heard me and everyone. A miracle! I thought I would be ignored but they all turned to me.

"Really? Where?" The girl said in her most hopeful voice.

"Wait, was it your fault Sakura that they went missing?" Another one of my girl classmates said.

"No, it's not!" I shot back. I'm trying to help here and they're blaming me. Well, part of it is true. But anyway at least I'm making the effort to offer them that I'll show them where they are.

"What do you mean 'it's not'? How did you know then?" The girl argued back.

"Shut up!" I said. I have no time to have a useless conversation with her. I'm hungry and I just want to help the girl who was worried. That made them to look at me with a shocked face. It's been a while since I gave them that kind of voice.

"Well, if you want me to show where to look for them, follow me." I said quite annoyed. Let's settle this and then I can go eat.

It's unexpected but they all followed me. They do want to look for them or just curious? But, oh well, follow the leader then.

But then as we made our way to the exit, the front entrance of the hotel is having another problem. Luna, Permy and two of her girlies were there beckoning on four other boys. It seems that we didn't have to go look for them but something what Luna said that made a big revelation to all of us.

"Something simple and you couldn't do it?!" Luna said angrily. "I told you to scare her and make her give up going to our school. When you're done with your job she will go crying to that gay teacher and beg to let her drop out from school and then she will stay in this stinking place forever out of our lives. But you all failed?! I'm surprise you still have head when you don't have brain."

I gasped including Anna and Nonoko and the girl who was crying before. The others don't seem to be surprise by the words that came out of Luna because they must have known that she had planned this before. I don't think the Dark Razers know because they would never involve themselves with this except for Natsume. It's just that their reactions are plain. They have their image to protect as superstars.

"Hey! I think you have an audience here!" Kitsu shouted to lift up the atmosphere. It was breathtaking though, to hear Luna like that. I don't know what to feel: excitement or anger? I'm excited that Luna's true side has been revealed. Well, she has always been like that but to be able to show her evil side to the whole class. It's exciting. And yeah I think I can say I'm feeling both as I'm really angry because she is the mastermind of all that again. She never gets tired of making me suffer.

Luna was shocked that we were all there standing there and overheard her lectures to the guys.

"So?" She said sarcastically as if she doesn't care that we just witnessed her.

"So can we hear more about it?" I said.

She was taken aback. I'm glad. I think she has nothing more to say so I turned around and whispered to the girl who was worried about her boyfriend. She looked guilty but I don't care.

"I think we don't need to go look for your boyfriend. Let's go eat guys." I said implying to my companions who we planned to have dinner with.

As I ate, I put all my anger to the food. I stuffed food to my mouth like a chipmunk. I never ended ordering food and all the people around kept giving me glances because of my lack of manners. I don't care and my friends don't care as well. Think what they want to think and I get a full stomach. At least I got satisfied with food.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Meanwhile, after dinner, Mikan decided to take a walk on the beach on her own.

The sea air and her feet on the sands which she loves especially the sunset which gives the most spectacular view. The cold breeze is slowly tingling on every part of her exposed skin and the strong winds are producing big waves. No one seems to be in here at this hour.

Mikan went for a long, long walk until she arrived on one part of the beach which is deserted and rocky where it is not appropriate to swim. The water seems deep and she saw some things, with some bits of big and small woods and some coconuts that have been drifted ashore. Most importantly there are pretty seashells. She picked some of them and put them on her pockets just for collection.

Then she went to sit on the largest stone and watch the sunset beautifully imagining happy thoughts.

As the sun was slowly going down, she suddenly heard on what seemed to be like a crying bird. Immediately, Mikan stood up and looked around for the source of the noise. She felt pity when a seagull was wiggling on top of a stone in the middle of the water not quite far from her.

"What's wrong little bird?" She asked to the bird as if it's going to talk to her.

She soon noticed that a wire was tied to the bird's leg. At the other end of the wire was also tied with a big wood floating on the water. Probably, while the bird is grazing, its leg accidentally got hook-up with the wire and when it tried to fly away, the wire tightened and the bird got force to go down on top of the stone.

The wood where the other end of the wire is tied to was being swayed with the big waves but cannot flow away because it's being blocked by the big rock. Not long after, it will be dragged by the wave she can predict what's going to happen next.

Mikan took off her glasses and cap losing her long hair down. She also took off her oversize t-shirt which is hiding the bikini her Mum gave her that Anna and Nonoko forced her to wear when they dug through her suitcase. She had no choice. They're so forceful.

She slowly descended into the water and slowly swam across to help the poor seagull. The stone where the seagull was 12 feet away from her but the water must be deep and the waves are big and strong. Mikan felt a bit of nervous but she doesn't want to just leave the bird there. As she swims on, even she is getting swayed by the waves and probably sunk if she didn't get a hold onto the stone.

The bird was still screeching. It must be really in pain. She later discovered that the wire is not easy to unhook because it's getting tighter and tighter in the bird's leg while the wood is getting dragged. As she tried to remove the wire from the bird's leg, the wire's sharp end, by mistake, pierce into her finger and she cursed in pain.

A big wave came into her sight. When she reached for the stone to hold into, her hands glided then the wave fell to her and the wire slipped out of her hands then sunk into the water.

She quickly swims up and floated as she choked when she drunk quite a bit of salty water. Her eyes went wide when she saw another big wave coming towards her but this time it's carrying the large wood. _'Oh fvck'_

Mikan tried to avoid it and swim towards a stone to use it as a shield. But her legs seem to have stopped following her wanted movements. She couldn't move. _'Why now?' _She thought. She closed her eyes and put her hands up as a shield, hoping for a miracle to happen. She fell into the water again but didn't feel a hard thing hitting her.

She drunk seawater again but she felt a pair of strong hand holding her by the waist and pulling her to the seashore. While she panted of exhaustion, the strong hand that was holding her let go. She turned to look at her rescuer, but when she tried to thank that person, surprise was written all over her, as she saw Natsume Hyuuga wet and panting.

Before she could talk, he spoke first.

"Are you out of your mind?" He said while glaring at her. But something struck Natsume. He couldn't believe his eyes as he realized that the girl he just saved was the girl at the Rimous Club who he's been looking for.

In his eyes, Mikan is sparkling.

While looking at him, Mikan blushed.

His body caught Mikan's attention. He's half-naked.

'_Omg! He's so hot and gor- Wait Mikan, he's no gorgeous or hot. What are you thinking?! How could I compliment that jerk? More like a gorilla and hippo. No, hippos are cute. Maybe hedgehog, right? Their spiky back makes them untouchable same as him. I can see his annoying spiky aura. He's so freaking arrogant! Just by saying 'are you out of your mind?' makes me want to jump onto him and strangle him. He made me look stupid.'_

She blushed more like a red tomato and turned away. But she couldn't help but feel guilty when she saw he didn't even take off his shoes while trying to save her.

'_Geez. How can he not take off his shoes first before the shirt?! What a dimwit! I'm controlling myself. I'm not affected by his appearance, okay? He's really hot. No, he's not Mikan. He looks like a naked mole rat with that exposed body. Haha. Am I weird? Should I be nice or rude? He just saved my life and if I would be rude, he would recognise me. Cheetah! Fuchsia! Whatever! I'll just need to say thank you and help the bird and he will go away.' _

"T-thanks" Her throat and eyes are hurting from the water.

"Hey, are you the girl from the club before? What's your name?" He asked curiously.

Mikan panicked. She didn't expect that he would ask questions like that. Yes, she is the girl but there's no way she's going to say that.

By the look of it, he doesn't recognise her as Mikan Sakura who he enjoys to see getting bullied by his fans.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She changed her voice to higher pitch tone.

He looked at her as if calculating her.

When she heard the bird's screech slowly fading, she looked around and saw that the bird is not on the stone anymore but on top of the wood where it got tied to. The wood probably got pulled by the wave and, fortunately, the wood is already at the shore and now she can easily free the bird.

"You risked your life for that damn bird?" Natsume asked in disbelief and Mikan blushed and frowned at the same time.

'_Stop blushing! It's embarrassing. Thank God. He doesn't notice. And what's wrong with saving a bird?'_

She didn't want to talk back to him, when he just saved her life, she walked towards the bird and pulled the wood. She started to untie the wire from the bird's leg. The pain on her finger which got stabbed earlier is still there and she couldn't untie the wire properly.

From her back, she felt that Natsume was staring at her.

When Natsume noticed that she was having a difficult time unravelling it, he went beside her.

"Give it to me." His hands touched hers and Mikan felt an electric shock rushing through her veins and she quickly pulled her hands away from him. That was unusual.

"Why'd you care so much for this bird? Seagulls aren't endangered species you know" Natsume said in disgust. He hates this kind of birds; it shits everywhere. He even got pooed on while he was out on a date with a hot singer. That was well a bad situation.

His bad attitude still remains even though the girl in front of him is the girl he has long for. It's just that his arrogance became a habit.

She didn't reply but she just watched him untie the bird. Mikan felt relieved when the wire snapped and got the bird out of its misery. The bird stretched its leg when it felt that it wasn't tied anymore.

"Bye, bye birdie." She waved at the bird and looked at Natsume, this time his shirt is on so she can still stand looking at him. The atmosphere seemed to be awkward for Mikan.

"Thanks again." She whispered and her face turned red as tomato. She's not use being nice around Natsume and she has her body expose too much.

The two watched the bird fly freely with the sun down at the end.

"How about a date if you want me to accept your thanks?" Natsume said.

Mikan gasped. Never will Natsume Hyuuga ask her on a date if he knows that she is the weirdo Mikan Sakura.

"Me, a date with you? Dream on." Mikan sarcastically said.

She ran towards the stone where she sat and grabbed her things. Before Natsume will recognize her, she needs to hide and cover her body, it's too embarrassing.

"Wait" He called out but the she's already far.

He's sure that she was girl at the club.

He can still feel the softness of the girl's skin when he was holding her and how small her waist is, the image of her hotness and sexiness on that bikini, her body curves that surpasses a top model, how pretty she is as her singing voice is playing on his head are stuck on his mind.

"She's a Goddess."

_**To be continued...**_

_**A/n: This is the longest chapter ever yet written by me. I thought this chapter would be short but ideas just kept coming in. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Thank you for your supports. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Mikan's POV**

The next day, everyone seems so busy. I regret being the last one to wake up because Hotaru who was the most impatient out of all my 'suitemates' woke me up in the most harshest way.

The room was filled with the ever so loud **"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"** from the Baka Gun.

I fell off my bed and gained two lumps on my head.

"Aww, Hotaru! Can't I have a proper wakeup call?" I snarled. It really hurts.

"Even if you have your alarm clock on, you still won't wake up." said Hotaru impassively.

"Mikan, you have 15 minutes to get ready. Everybody's at-"

"Whaaat? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I told them pouting. I'm gonna be late. No matter, I can prepare in 5 seconds. I can even surpassed Superman, Spiderman, Batman or whoever Superheroes are there. Come at me dudes. Ahaha. Just joking. 10 minutes is my limitation.

"We've been trying," said Nonoko. "But you gave me these." She showed me her arm where she got nail-scratches. Omg! Did I do that? That's mean. I just ruined her silky skin.

"Sorry Nonoko-chan," I said sadly.

"Don't worry. This shows that I will never ever try to wake you up anymore." She said and chuckled. "I'll let Hotaru do that."

Tsk. Hell. No way. It's worse than getting wake up by Grandpa or Youichi.

"Wait for me" I rushed off to the bathroom.

I got ready in just 10 minutes as predicted, we went down the lobby together. Everyone was there but they were all boringly waiting for Mr. Narumi to lead us to the charity event's location. I can do that by myself but I'm not the teacher. If only I'm the teacher I would teach these people a lesson that would make them regret knowing me. Hah, how good will it be just imagining it.

Then I saw Hyuuga flirting with Luna and Permy. I'm totally speechless but as soon as my eyes met his, I felt a sudden hotness on my face. Oh no, I think I'm blushing again. Cheetah! I'm remembering what happened at the beach again.

I looked the other way but this time I met Hotaru's eyes. She gave me a knowing look. Aagh, she's really observant as always.

I just glared at him so Hotaru won't notice anything unnatural which is not giving Hyuuga dirty looks but there is still a slight flush of embarrassment on my face.

"Good morning class" Narumi walked in the lobby gayishly and all our attention turned to him. "Are we all ready? Follow me." And we exited the hotel and walk for more than 10 minutes. We were quite obedient though some of us were joking around as we walked. I was teasing Anna because she was walking side by side with Kitsu. They practically held hands but Koko pushed Kitsu away and jokingly flirt with Anna but was ignored. I'm sure Anna was disappointed. But then I moved to the most back where Nonoko and Yuu were. I know they're partners but shouldn't be that when we have to do our jobs. It's quite a serious atmosphere there. Well, with them as the serious type, they were incredibly talking like royals. I couldn't even keep up with them so I just slowly walked behind them to have their own time with each other.

10 minutes was long and tiring for them but not for me. Excitement overpowered my tardiness.

"Gosh, Sir, we should have brought a car. I hate walking!" Luna complained as we stepped in front of Sakura orphanage where I was yesterday. I'm annoyed with that attitude of hers but I was surprise because the worn-out gate before was replaced by a newer metal gate which is painted in white. And even the orphanage building were renovated and newly painted in a short period of time. I'm impressed. This is the Alice Academy's influence. They would hire professional architects, engineers, interior designers and organisers.

The place totally changed, it was now decorated with balloons and flowers and also banners which say 'Alice Academy Charity Event 2012' and 3-4 trucks of donations lined up at the side of the road. A lot of curious people in the neighbourhood surrounded the Sakura orphanage. There's also some media with cameras who are keen to get a scoop of the event to broadcast on television.

Having to do a charity work for poor people is quite unacceptable for some rich people, I know that. They think that the poor people should be the one serving them. But I found out that my great- great-grandfather was the one who first started doing these events and became a tradition to Alice Academy to commemorate how he succeeded in just a scratch and how life was so hard by then. This is to help the people who are in need.

"It's part of the charity, Miss Koizumi. I expect you won't be complaining anymore if you don't want to do more than the others." Narumi warned Luna. I hope it would be like that so she would learn her lesson. She's so annoying. Never ending complains.

"Okay, so everyone, I supposed you know what to do with your partners. I'm looking forward for a good outcome for this charity. Chop-chop!"

Everyone head to each of their partners except for me. I'm never going to him. Nonoko and Anna went excitedly beside Yuu and Kitsu. Permy and Luna were crazily gaining Hyuuga's attention. Of course, to make him change his mind to be their partner instead. I would gladly swap with any of them.

"Natsume, come with me, I'm sure you don't want to be with that Sakura." I heard Luna said flirtatiously. Hah! Same for me!

"KYAAAAAH, look, it's Natsume Hyuuga and the Dark Razers," said one member of the crowd. A rumble on the ground was heard and next second, 50 or more young or old people came sweeping the other Alice Academy students away and rush over to the Dark Razers screaming over them.

We've been pushed aside like scraps from a tornado. They're seriously obsessed to that band even though they are so priggish.

I would love to use a megaphone and tell all the people here the bad things about Natsume Hyuuga who they worship like a God.

I saw Hyuuga frowned at the sudden burst of scream of their fans, asking for autographs, kiss, hugs, pictures and everything. He was secretly slipping through the cheering fans while lowering his head, leaving his bandmates to take care of them when he came to my side but as soon as he saw me, he just ignored me and slowly went away. No one even noticed him except me.

After having to deal with the crazy fan girls, they even called the police for support. The surroundings of the Sakura orphanage finally subsided. The members of the Dark Razers we're so annoyed that they have to cover most of Natsume's fans. And the Natsume Hyuuga fans were disappointed as their bias from Dark Razers has disappeared.

The orphanage has quite a big backyard so a small stage was placed where Narumi-sensei stood now. Narumi-sensei spoke on the microphone as the emcee for the event,

"Hello, hallo everyone. Konnichiwa. Bonjour. Hola. " He said in an exaggerated tone. "Today, here, in Sakura orphanage we're holding our annual charity event for Alice Academy." Everyone in the audience cheered – there are quite a few people than expected who came from the neighbourhood to join the event and especially the children, who were quite keen to get new toys but I think some people who were from the other towns just came to see the Dark Razers and the students of Alice Academy.

"Let the fun begin. Woooo" Everyone applauded.

Every Alice Academy students were busy doing what we have to do with our partners except for some people especially me. My partner was nowhere in sight.

I just saw Hotaru working all alone, twiddling the remote control of her own acknowledged robot partner which is lifting pile of boxes for her from the trucks, whereas ignoring Ruka who was only following the robot doing whatever he could do which made him look pitiful.

I hesitated to look for Natsume but I have to. I cannot do all the work by myself seeing a lot of boxes and stuff to do. I thought it would easy for me to do our job alone and Natsume is not needed but I'm mistaken. Just by looking the mountainous bags and boxes it made me sweatdropped. I didn't actually expect this to be this much. I thought it would only be the people in the orphanage who are we doing the charity for but it turned out that Sakura Orphanage became the event location and host and that the outsiders were also included of our service.

While walking past my classmates, Koko and Kitsu are having fun playing pranks with the children, Permy obviously doesn't want to do anything or even Luna with the other girlies doing their make-up. Thank goodness that the school still added staffs and hired workers for this event considering my classmates' laziness.

But some were quite a hard worker. Others are laying tables and chairs at the middle of the lawn, setting it as a kid's party.

I looked everywhere including the kitchen where people were packed, making food for everyone but no Natsume. I didn't expect him to be there though. I just have a good sense of smell and smelt some food. I'm hungry now. Where did he go? He's wasting my energy.

Yeah at last, I gave up looking for that slacker Hyuuga. It's so annoying. I don't care anymore. I have to help and start giving donations to the children and make them happy before they think I'm a slacker myself.

I decided to do the distributing. I went beside Nonoko and Yuu who were helping each other giving the toys to the children in big boxes and bags.

"Mikan, where's your partner?" asked Nonoko while she smiled and gave a doll at the little girl who lined up in front of her.

"Hmp, probably somewhere flirting, I've been looking for him." I responded in an annoyed tone and then smiled sweetly at the boy in front of me who was keen to get the box of a robot toy. It's so cute how he smiles. At least, these children are here.

"How are you going to do this all by yourself? It's not an easy job you know, even for me and Yuu." she said turning at the hundred boxes just behind us.

"I can do it by myself." I said not so surely. Yeah, I can do this on my own, just trying to convince myself.

Then an unknown creature came beside me and gave me a fright.

"I could help." Akira said grinning.

"Hi! It's only you!" I thought it was a centaur. I gave him a tight hug that Nonoko and Yuu turned into a surprise look.

Nonoko cleared her throat weakly then I turned to her. Hah. That reaction.

"Oh, Nonoko and Tobita-san, this is Akira Tonouichi, my childhood friend." I introduced them.

"Yuu should be fine." Tobita-san whispered to me.

"Oh my God, aren't you the keyboard player of the band Dark Razers? And you are a model right? One of the 5 most trendy fashion icons" Akira said excitedly and grabbed Yuu's and Nonoko's hand. "Can I have your autograph? Please. Pwease" He said gayishly, rubbing Yuu's hand on his cheek.

Awkward. Hahaha. If you would just imagine Yuu's face. It's turning blue. I think Akira is more into Yuu than Nonoko which made her feel relieved.

"O-okay" Yuu said though nervously and he's trying to hide the awkwardness on his face. It makes me laugh. This nii-chan, he really hasn't changed.

"Akira!" My ever so loud Grandpa came holding and waving a long cane up in the air. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't act like that?!" He said shouting but he stopped and calmed down as soon as his eyes met mine.

"Grandpa!" I sped towards him and hug him.

"Yaw, Mikan this punk. I miss you. How have you been?" He said half-happy and half-sad.

"Grandpa, I miss you too. I'm so fine. And you?" I asked.

"Better now, see my hair? The grey hairs are getting lesser and lesser after we paid the debt." Grandpa said happily showing his beard. Yeah, he doesn't have a single hair on his head. He's a baldy little old man. His beard is his pride.

I giggled." Anywaaaaaay-" I was cut off when some kind of girl pulled me along through the children's queue.

"Hey, can't you see I'm busy?" I said and looked at the person pulling me and it was one of Luna's girlies. I could still hear Grandpa, Akira and Nonoko calling out my name.

"We need you right now." The girl said in a desperate tone as if begging. I stopped struggling and walked beside her. What does she need from me? Wait, maybe they're up to something again. But I can see in her face that she's frantic. I wonder what they want. They won't try to fry me right?

We went inside the orphanage in an empty room.

Four girls surrounded me as soon as I stepped in the room. I nervously stepped back until I reach the corner of the room. They are all giving me a creepy smile. You know those faces of creepy scientist in the movies when they have some experiment laid out in front them. That's their face I'm seeing right now and it's a horror.

_**To be continued...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Normal POV**

_Four girls surrounded Mikan. She nervously stepped back until she reach the corner of the room._

"Mikan, thank God you came." Permy exclaimed.

Luna rolled her eyes. They have no choice but to depend on Mikan in this case.

But Mikan already thought that there's nothing good thing coming out on this. If only she trusted her instincts before, she shouldn't have come.

"Whaaat?!" screamed Mikan. Alert mode on. She thrust her hands forward to stop them from coming towards her. They are all coming closer and closer to her. The atmosphere became tense.

"What do you want?!" She said but they pushed her on the floor.

"We just need you to wear this." Luna said while holding out an oval yellow mascot head by its ears. It's somehow cute but a little weird. You can't guess what type of animal or creature is it but it's still look friendly. For Luna, she looked like she doesn't even want to touch it because she's grasping the head with her 'finger pincers' and her little finger is so high.

"No!" Mikan quickly responded. There is no way she's going to wear that. "Why don't you wear it yourself?!"

"Obviously, I won't let my image be ruined. You're the best for this job. It suits you the most." said Luna smiling bitchily. "Go!" she motioned Permy and her other girlies. They started to put on the mascot costume onto Mikan forcefully but she was struggling to stop them from doing so.

"Why do you want me to wear this?! I have some things to do as well."

"Oh my, Mikan, don't you want to cheer up the children? This is a good chance." Permy said and Mikan stopped struggling and looked Permy naively.

"You're just going to wear this costume and give chocolates, balloons and entertain the children. Aren't they going to enjoy it when a cute mascot showed up for a show?" Permy's words seemed persuaded Mikan. She started putting on the mascot herself.

'_Just today.' _Mikan thought.

"Nice work there Sumire," said Luna when Mikan was already out there slowly approaching the children. Mikan's still adjusting wearing the costume. She kept going sided by side unbalanced like she just done an 'elephant nose spin game'.

Luna giggled. "That stupid girl actually fell for it. I hate Narumi-sensei forcing me to wear that thing."

Well, it's her fault to keep complaining that's irritating.

Sumire just nodded and smiled. She seems to have made Luna satisfied right now and gained her trust more. At first, she's scared that Luna might throw her away now that she left Nonoko, Anna and Mikan.

Mikan Sakura was too naive to realize that she's being played at but even still she's enjoying playing with the children. Unknowingly that Permy's words of making the children happy was only for her to be deceive so Luna could get out of Narumi's punishment.

Giving out balloons and going from table to table for children but with mascot-like costume was probably heaven for her, seeing the children with those happy faces. She loves children a lot. She always finds them cute and adorable.

"Bear-chan, bwalloon! Pink one, pwease" said the little girl running towards her.

'_Does this costume looks like a bear? Haha.' _Well, you can't guess what's on a child's point of view. Mikan gave the pink-bunny-shaped balloon and patted her on the head. "Thank you" Then the little girl went back to her table with the other kids. Mikan's being tempted to squish their cheeks but she's going to be suspicious when she does that. They're just too cute.

"Horsy-chan! Horsy-chan!" called another kid coming towards her.

'_And now a horse?' Seriously? I don't even know what type of mascot is this.' _

"Ne, ne, ne" said every other kid around swarming towards her. She nearly fell. They all wanted a balloon. Mikan stood there wearing the bear-horse-yellow-mascot-costume nonplussed.

"Okay, Okay, one at a time." Mikan muttered to herself. She started giving balloons to each of them starting to the kid closest to her. _'That bitch Luna, now I know why she don't want to do these things.' _ She smiled inside the mascot head and hugged each kid.

As time went by, Mikan was unbelievably enjoying everything – laughing with the children at her clumsiness because the costume is too heavy for her, she couldn't stand properly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have prepared a little intermission dance for you to enjoy!" Narumi-sensei said through the microphone. There are a lot of the audience's attentions turned to him. "The person wearing a banana costume, would you please come and join me on the stage?"

'_Banana? Geez, now the teacher thinks this is a banana costume.' _Mikan thought but she have the feeling that everybody's eyes are on her. _'Huh? Is that me?'_

Mikan just stood there shocked before Narumi-sensei cleared his throat and it made her came back to reality.

'_Are you serious? No one told me for an intermission dance!' _Mikan started to panic.

Narumi-sensei came down from the mini-stage then walked towards the mascot and escorted it to the stage. Mikan's confused, she didn't prepare anything. She stood there trembling while trying to come up with an idea on how to deal with it but she's having a mental blocked. She couldn't move. The last time she was on stage has made her to have stage fright and a trauma.

"Music, please!" Narumi-sensei clapped twice to signal the sound system operators to play on the song.

The song filled up the people's ears while Mikan has been knocked out due to nervousness. Her eyes are wide open but she couldn't hear anything. No matter how many times she wanted to blink she couldn't. She's stuck there and her movements have been seized. The surroundings were just totally quiet and it feels like she's completely alone.

"Boo! Boo! Boo!" The audience shouted when the mascot was not moving when the song is half way finish.

But for Mikan, the noise became louder as if she's slowly waking up.

"Boo! BOo! BOO! BOOO!" cried the audience. Then suddenly the utter of disappointment was replaced by excitement.

The audience started cheering as the mascot began to dance. Mikan's dance steps were unpredictable. She's uncontrollable and unstoppable. She's pointing each of her arms consecutively up and down, wave her hands in the air, Michael Jackson moonwalk, kick her legs in the air though her body is quite stiff because of embarrassment, she can only do hands and legs movements.

Most of all things, disappointing people is what she hates the most. If she can do this at least then no one will feel bad because of her. At least four songs in the medley were played before the performance ended. The mascot immediately went to hide and sit at the corner of the mini-stage, covered her head and sulked. She expected that she would trip and water pouring down on her but nothing happened.

"YAAYY!" The audience cheered and applauded the hidden-exhausted mascot.

"THAT WAS FUNNY!"

"SO CUTE! Kawaii, ne?"

"Where's he gone?"

"COME OUT."

Those were the words that Mikan heard as Narumi-sensei came to fetch her back to the centre of the stage but she ran away and left the stage.

She's really scared. In her mind, the thoughts of assuming that the audience complimenting her and then someone would suddenly ruin that moment and humiliate her in front of many people like what happened in Rimous club.

But it seems that one of Alice Academy's student noticed that there was something fun going on at where children were having a party. When it comes to fun, he's the number one who would want to be there. It was none other than Koko. He surprisingly separated from his twin brother Kitsu because the mascot who just danced caught his interest. He watched the mascot fall many times as it struggled to ran away from the stage and he laugh at it until he ran out of breathe. Nothing more can he think of any more brilliant idea. He chased the mascot with an excited grin and grabbed its hand. He initiated a dance in tango style even though the music was changed into a children's song.

Mikan was shocked when someone suddenly grab her 'paws' then started to pull her here and there and twist her around not letting go. She wanted to see who that was but the fast movements are making her dizzy. She's sure that it wasn't a kid who was holding her but a tall person. It was hard keeping up with the movement because the costume is heavy and she feels like she's just being dragged and swayed around stupidly. She can hear laughter from the people but her vision is circling.

The mascot that Mikan is wearing kept falling over but Koko ignored it and enjoyed the dance. Whenever it falls, he just pulled it back up again and again. Mikan tried to stop it but her strength has no match. She's exhausted so much after the dance on the stage and now this.

'_Ouch! My world is going to end.' _Mikan thought.

"Haha. You're really quite a dancer, are you?" Koko said jokingly. Mikan recognised that goody-voice.

"_Oh no, is this Kitsu? Or Koko?"_ She whispered. It's hard to differentiate their voices because it's somewhat similar.

"STOP! LET GO!" she shouted. Koko immediately let go but she tumbled five times with a bounce at the end by the sudden disappearance of the force.

"BOING" Koko provided the sound effect. He started to laugh so hard including the audience.

As Mikan gained her senses, she stood up and looked at the culprit who played around her.

"_So, it's him! Tsk. If he would find out it's me. He would totally make fun of me more." _Mikan said to herself.

"Haha, we made an amazing show there. High five!" She followed the high five to avoid any suspicion. "Well done, little girl!" He patted Mikan's mascot head.

'_Wait, how does he know I'm a girl?' _She thought.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll just see you later then." He gave her a wink then go. Mikan was taken aback by that wink.

'_Wait, does he know? I didn't even say anything.' _

Somehow Mikan bowed to the audience and wave them farewell. She's being suspicious that somehow Koko found out that it's her. She went to the opposite way Koko went. Getting change right now is the best idea. It would be embarrassing again if this would be known by their classmates but she suspects that Luna already have done that. She already showed the people her awkward and two-left-feet dance. And knowing Koko, he would surely make fun of her.

But almost immediately, Mikan noticed a shadow up the tree, lying on the large branch with a book covering his face. She moved her head little bit and peeked who it was that lazing around now that everyone is so busy. Suddenly, she recognised the person lying there, she felt so furious that she wanted to run to him and splash him with water. And then next second, she did it unconsciously. She hasn't even had the idea where the pail of water came from. It just magically appears without her realizing.

Natsume's face came in sight when the manga book slid off his face now looking down so infuriated for the disturbance.

She stood there wide-eyed as Natsume descends from the tree soaking wet and glaring. He jumped in front of Mikan. A face of an angry dinosaur, ready to eat his prey, that's what his face now.

Mikan started to turn and run her way back but he grabbed her costume's tail.

'_Oh my God! Why did I do it again?! Stupid Mikan, I should just let him do whatever he wants. I'm supposed to go change but I got distracted by this jerk. Now, I'm definitely in trouble.' _Mikan thought nervously._ 'No, he can't see my face. Thank goodness I'm still wearing this big-headed costume. It's his fault anyway, slacking off!' _The problem about Mikan is that whenever she feels intense emotions, she always has a mental block and next thing she knew, she doesn't know what she have done.

Mikan struggled pulling herself out of his grip but he's holding her costume tight and he is trying to remove her mascot head but she is pulling it back to her head as hard as she could so her identity won't be revealed. If that would have happened, she would be dead in a second.

"No! Let go!" Mikan said in hoarse voice so that Natsume wouldn't recognize her voice.

"What are you?!" he said in an angry tone still pulling her mascot off.

"A creature sent down from heaven to defeat you!" _'Should I have said hell?'_

There's no point struggling anymore. Mikan kicked his leg hard that Natsume groaned in pain and loosened his grip ("Take that, slacker!") Then Mikan ran away from him as fast as lightning, having no idea which way she is going, not even looking back at Natsume cursing furiously.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" I whispered anxiously as I ran inside the orphanage. I'm sweating and panting a lot. I've been in too much happenings today. I'm tired out. I can't go on anymore.

Being found out by Natsume is the last thing I want right now. But someone grabbed my tail again. That gave me a fright. I thought it was Natsume but it's someone else. It's Koko giving me a sheepish grin.

"Hello Mikan" He chuckled. I was totally shocked. How the hell did he found out?

"Nice dance. Let's do it again. Come on." He pulled my paws and ran outside again but I stopped him.

"What? Who's Mikan?" I said in a deep voice. Almost like a man's but it's a failure. I sounded more like a cow.

He just laughed at me for more than a minute before he calmed down. I looked at him weirdly.

"Come on, Mikan. You can't fool me."

'_Yeah, fool, huh? Let's see, fool face!' _

He's laughing again, I don't know why. He's definitely crazy.

'_Should I go call a mental hospital?' _

He laughed more than what he laugh before. Now, I'm going to panic. I can't even say what I wanted to say. Okay! This is totally freaking me out. Since I'm worried that Natsume might come soon I couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I said in my normal voice. Ah! I did it unconsciously. Now my pretensions are all in vain.

"No..haha..It's just that..ha..I can't stop laughing at your thoughts."

What does he mean 'my thoughts'?'

"What?"

"Nothing."

"How did you know it was me anyway?" There's no point hiding from him anymore. He already knew. But it must be weird talking to me this way. My voice is echoing through my mascot head.

"No reason."

What the hell is he talking about? He approached me first and now he's talking in one or two words.

"Okay. Whatever. Bye." I said and continued to the empty room where Luna's group brainwash me to change back. He didn't seem to mind that I went away, I expected that. He just stood there with his goofy smile. I wonder what he meant by that.

I came in the room ignoring the fact that Koko found out that it was me who was inside the costume. But will he tell Natsume? I'm scared.

I'm sweating all over and I don't have any change of clothes. I hope there are still some of my clothes left in my room before. I went to check anyway it's just 3 rooms away. It seems that none of them even touched my room. It's still the same as before when I left it.

I took off the weird costume. It's really hot and exhausting wearing it. I took off my sweated clothes and started to change but then I heard the door open.

"Come to think of it, Mik—" The voice said but was cut off when we caught each other's eyes.

I can't even think properly. There was someone who came in but we just stared at each other.

I blinked many times and so as him before I realized that he's watching me and I'm almost naked.

"KYAAAAH!" I screamed. My hands automatically grabbed the stuffs around me and threw it at the person who entered the room without knocking but he automatically closed the door too. Even though my target is gone, I still threw books, figurines, '_Oh no that's my favourite!'_ magazines, nail clipper, tissue box, water bottle, pens and pencils. Everything, until I murder him. How I wish these stuffs can go through the door.

I quickly put on dry clothes. I can't believe that he came barging in and saw my naked soul, my everything. Now, I can't get married. Just you wait, Koko, you pervert! If I finish here, I'm going to finish you too!

But as I got out of the room, he wasn't there. Oh no, don't tell me he went to tell everyone? I would surely be humiliated again and what more could there be if Natsume himself would murder me if he find out that the one wearing the costume who mocked him earlier is me.

I set off outside. Even though I'm panicking and nervous inside, I will try to be the best actress and pretend to look normal. My eyes are looking all around in case Natsume or Koko would show up. I must talk to Koko if ever – Wait! What if when I get there everybody will stare at me like I'm some kind of criminal?

Geez! If only these didn't happen. I'm so stupid. My hatred overpowered my life saviour.

I entered the venue with more people in sight. It would be hard looking for them. I don't have any plans to look for Natsume but for Koko. I'm sure by now, he must have realized that I was the mysterious girl at the club (I'm embarrassed just thinking about it) and I want to clarify something to him.

My classmates don't seem to have heard something 'interesting' yet. They're unbelievably busy. I don't know what made them that way that even Luna and Permy were doing their jobs. I find it hard to believe. I made my way to Nonoko where I was originally from before doing that mascot show.

"Oh, Mikan, are you alright? You look beat." Nonoko asked when I approached her. She even noticed it. Fvck sake! Need to activate some excuse.

"I just helped somebody, how is it here?" I said changing the subject.

"_Your Grandfather was just here, I'm talking about your Dad's father."_ Nonoko whispered to me. She made sure that Yuu went to get a box from behind us before telling me that. I was surprised. I have a Grandfather? I've never met him before.

"_Where is he?" _I asked in a whisper tone too.

"_He just left. He was looking for you but his bodyguards couldn't even find you. He's quite scary though. He was not happy not meeting you. But it's good that he came, now everyone became a hard worker. Haha" _She said snickering while looking at Luna at the other side. Luna's totally concentrating.

"_I want to see him too." _

"_Too late, Mikan. He's probably on the plane back to Tokyo now. He said that he will wait for you there. He's really old and I heard from my Granddad that your Grandfather doesn't like crowded places." _

Yuu is already between me and Nonoko and he looked at us suspiciously.

"We'll never be done, right Yuu?" Nonoko replied turning to Yuu to avert our conversation duo.

"Uh, yeah" Yuu said wiping the sweat off his forehead. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing" We said in unison.

"Well, we have to finish this before we ran out of time then." He said and I feel quite guilty. We should have done like half of it already but I wasn't here to help so they're not advancing. We still have massive pile for giveaways.

"I'm sorry, that girl just dragged me and forced me to do something for them. And then I didn't have time to come back and help you guys."

"What did they need for you to do anyway?" asked Nonoko.

"Never mind, we need to finish this and then we're done." I said starting to fetch another massive box behind Yuu.

"Have you seen Natsume somewhere when you were out there? Because he's supposed to be helping you out as his partner, you know, or is he planning to leave it all to you just like this?" Nonoko said and I got startled just by the sudden mention of his name, the box on my hands almost slid off. Oh no. Don't make it obvious Mikan. Sh!t..They might notice it. Best actress mode on!

"Huh? Uhm...I don't know." I need to keep what happened only for me, I couldn't tell this to Nonoko right now because Yuu is here – what if he's going to tell it to Natsume that it was me that who splashed water and kicked him, that's double trouble but Koko might have done that way before him. "Anyway, I told you, I can do it by myself. I know he's not going to turn up."

After a few seconds, I saw Hyuuga emerging from the crowd. Oh no, he's here. Did he found out? Hope not or I'm dead. I can sense some murderous intent coming from him. Scary!

The people's eyes around him turned into hearts and they almost kneel before him but he just ignored them while he looked pissed off. He is coming towards us. I stared at him nervously and then panicked, if I should go or stay? If I go, it would be more obvious, if I stay, I'm going to die.

Nonoko and Yuu turned where I'm looking at and saw him.

"What's wrong Mikan? You look pale?" asked Nonoko.

"Nothing." I quickly turned around to fetch another box. I'm planning to calm down a bit. I'm trembling a lot. I'm really scared of him now.

"Hey man, have you been helping out around?" I heard Yuu teased as he saw him wet. Actually he's not. He just looks like he's sweating a lot because of what I did. I think it's an accomplishment and trouble at same time. I would prefer a trophy other than a beating. Haha. Geez. I still have time to joke around when I'm going to die in an instant.

"Shut up Yuu" He snarled. "Some prat splashed water on me. Have you seen someone wearing a stupid yellow costume?!" he asked irritated. Uhh, that's me! Here. I guess he doesn't know that it's me yet. Thank goodness. Almighty God out there, thank you! I smiled and went back beside Nonoko and gave the parent and child in front of me a box of toys, clothes and other goods.

"No," said Yuu and he stopped smiling as he noticed that his friend is really in a bad mood right now.

"Natsume, aren't you going to help Mikan?" Nonoko said when Natsume turned away.

He "Tsk" and then went. He's so arrogant. He totally deserved that. I wanna drown him in the Amazon River.

"I – I told you Nonoko-chan, its f-fine," I said with sign of nervousness when he looked back suddenly. I think he felt my ulterior motive inside my head that I killed him many times.

"Mikan, you look nervous and so pale, are you sick?" Nonoko said curiously.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything." I turned to a new kid lining up.

Oh no. Best actress mode rusting.

"Eh, I can tell something is up. What did you do?" She insisted on asking as she leaned against my ear and whispered again.

"Nothing," I said and I gave her an end-it look.

"Kay," She said and gave me a knowing smile which scared me a lot. Knowing her, I'm sure she already realized I was the one who did it.

Though I was always gazing the crowd for the sign of him coming back, I am not neglecting my job for the charity. I preferred giving the boxes and bags of donations than being a mascot and with this everything is going well. Unlike when I had to wear that costume, many things happened unexpectedly.

I barely noticed that the day is almost ending as people we're leaving one by one and the busy orphanage had died down and gone quieter when the children left due to their tiredness of today's event. It's 4pm after all and everybody who went for the Alice Academy's Charity Event seems satisfied for the wonderful service that the students gave them, though we were so tired that we want to go back to our hotel to get some rest.

There was no sign of Natsume at all neither does Koko.

Before departing, I went searching for Grandpa and found him sitting and drinking tea around a kid's table where I was playing as a dumb mascot before.

I approached him slowly and he doesn't seem to notice me.

"Grandpa," I called quietly. He's in a daze.

"Oh, Mikan, I thought you already left." Grandpa said while sitting up when I sat next to him. I notice that his face was not lively as usual up close.

"Nah, I wouldn't go until I say goodbye, where's Akira and the others, Grandpa?" asked Mikan.

"The others are already inside already sleeping. They are tired but happy. Akira went to the shop. How is your family?" said Grandpa.

"They're good. You know the feeling of being complete, Grandpa? That's what I felt when I met them. I doubted that they we're my real family but when I saw Mum, there's a similarity between us. Dad is so caring and Youichi, my brother doesn't talk too much to me but he's okay."

That's true. Now, I can talk about my family with twinkling eyes.

"They must have been really good," said Grandpa. "Well, maybe you never felt that way here in the orphanage than the way you feel with your family."

"You know that's wrong Grandpa. I felt so happy here," I said. "Even once I didn't regret staying here being an orphan, if I didn't, I would have never met you and the others that's why I love it here, having so many happy memories. And I would never been the way I am now if it weren't for you and this place, Grandpa. I would never forget this place."

"We love you too, Mikan. I really hope you will stay the way you are forever."

"I promise."

"What about school?" He asked. Err. How should I answer this? Bad? Horrible?

"Fine," I sighed and smiled. I lied again. I just don't want to worry Grandpa about what is happening to me in Alice Academy on top of all the bullying.

"Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself. Your classmates were nice, you all worked hard. Thank you for today." Grandpa stood up, "Mikan," he pause for second. "Say hello to your parents for me, they personally came to thank me the other day for taking care of you and even your Grandfather came, he's such a respected man, I really admire him when he was still active," he said. "They already put too much help to the orphanage, having the Alice Academy students to do a charity event and having it renovated. I'm so much grateful."

"Message saved!" I said while imitating a robot voice. "I'm sure Mum and Dad would be happy and glad. I haven't seen my Grandfather though" I said. "Goodbye, Grandpa. I'll come back some other time." I hugged the old man then he left.

I heard a rustle from the tree. I'm sure it's not a wind because I didn't feel any chill. But it's impossible for someone to be here now. It's getting dark probably just the wind, really. I've seen a silhouette of a moving person at a large branch of the tree moving slightly but maybe that's just my imagination and it's just a shadow of the leaves.

_**To be continued...**_

_(If you skip to read this you gonna miss something)_

**A/N: Sorry guys, the update got delayed. I got distracted easily while fangirling and watching animes and dramas. And I decided to update last night but I forgot because i was watching the Olympics 2012 opening ceremony. :D **

**And recently, I watched a video of a mascot dancing funnily and cute (*coughs*..jollibee..errhmmm*coughs*) so I got the idea of the mascot part from that. hihi**

**I took emmyz's review in consideration and made Koko and Mikan have some interaction with each other. If you read this, PM me, please! :)**

**So honestly, i really didn't have any confidence in the last chapter and this one. :( well, i did my best.**

**(pardon the mistakes)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Mikan's POV**

It is perfectly the time to go back to Tokyo, but I, as usual, woke up late than everybody else but this time I have a good reason why. Last night, after the charity event, Narumi-sensei decided to give us a reward for how 'hard-working' we were. It turned out to be an after-event party at the beach.

_**Flashback from last night:**_

_I think all of us gathered in that part of the beach where Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko were sitting by the bonfire with the Dark Razers members except for Natsume, looking so grumpy while flirting with a new girl. Probably they just hooked up at beach because she is not from Alice Academy, she's more like a tourist. I think he's still angry about what happened earlier but I don't feel guilty about it. It was a good opportunity for me as an early revenge because he didn't help me at all. My full body is aching and I'm so exhausted then Narumi-sensei still had the idea of having a party. Come on! We should go rest. _

_I was the last one to come because I was left behind when I went to talk to Grandpa. I joined Anna and Nonoko, followed by the cold stares from my classmates' eyes. I can't stop them from doing that so I just walked normally like I can't feel those piercing eyes like they want to stab me._

_I was only sitting watching my friends dance by the music around the bonfire. Nonoko and Yuu seemed a bit closer than the last time I saw them together. Kitsu and Anna went to get some barbeque and marshmallows. Ruka and Hotaru were sitting beside each other watching something on her laptop. Then I'm here sitting on my own as they are so busy on their own. _

_I'm bored. Let me just eat then!_

"_Here," Someone gave me a huge platter of barbeque, grilled steak, hamburger, shrimps, potato chips, and sandwiches and strawberry cake and strawberry milkshake on the side._

_My reaction was like 'Woaah'. I couldn't believe my eyes as the foods I'm craving for are all here. How the hell could someone find that out? I looked up but to see Koko grinning widely as he stood there as if he is in highest possible place I've ever seen. He's so tall that my neck almost got cramps looking up at him. I was surprise to see him serve me food. Why is he suddenly treating me this way?_

"_What are you looking at? Come on. Eat. I especially made it for you." He gave me a wink. I felt shivers down my spine. "I'm sure you're hungry from dancing and service you provided to the guests."_

"_Is there poison in these? Or you put insects in them or worms?" I asked but he just laughed. I'm just making sure. He's known to be a prankster, right?_

"_Hahaha. No way. Look" He took a bite and ate it joyfully. Nothing seems to happening to him and neither thus he looked disgusted. _

"_Are you sure these are for me alone?" _

"_Ye-ah..You don't want it?"_

_Of course I want it but I'm quite hesitant because who the hell can eat this much food? Does he think of me as a beggar that I'm too poor to even afford food but wait, he's wrong, isn't he? I just let him think what he wants to think._

"_I'll gladly accept your kindness then." I said._

"_Is that being sarcastic?" He asked._

"_Erm..noo? What do you think?"_

"_If you don't want it then give it back." _

"_No, I'll eat it. Thanks." I said. I feel quite awkward. He chuckled and just watched me while I'm trying to eat. I can't help but eat slowly even though I want to grab them and stuff my mouth with food. "Can't you at least stare at me like that?" Seriously, I can feel my face burning up._

"_Why? Watching you eat makes me feel like I suddenly have the urge to eat too. Feed me. Aaah~" He childishly opened his mouth. I just stared at him with a surprise look and I turned to the people around us. I didn't notice that they've been watching us for a long time. They are giving me that usual eye signal that's saying 'What-the-hell-are-you-doing?'_

_For Koko being a member of the Dark Razers and has approached the weird looking girl in school, what else would my classmates think than me trying to ruin his image and that an outcast like me shouldn't be getting close to a popular person like Koko._

_I ignored their attitudes towards me and obliged to feed Koko with a bite of hamburger. Well, not a bite but the whole hamburger. I guess I didn't really ignore them but it really just made me annoyed._

"_What the heck?!" Koko said but he's laughing his ass off after he chewed the burger and swallowed it. "Are you trying to kill me?" He's still trying swallow the food to push it down his stomach. 'Yep..that's for being a pervert.'_

_That made me realized I wasn't in my right mind and I was busy listening to girls' whispers about me around us and stuffing my mouth with the foods. I wasn't even aware that I'm concentrating on increasing my hearing sense to maximum level and my tummy size other than my attention to the almost killed Koko because of me._

"_Oops. Sorry." I said. Doesn't he realize that the people are talking about us? Well then, let me 'entertain' them quite a bit. "Are you okay?" I patted his back and gave the strawberry milkshake. He drank it and seems to be more at ease._

"_Much better. Thanks." He said and smiled. I was taken aback by that smile. Normally, he shows a goofy-grin but now it's more like a normal smile and I even thought that it's charming. Hah. Really? The hell is that. Pull yourself together Mikan._

"_Y-you're wel-come." I looked down at the plate at started to eat again. I'm sure I'm totally red right now. What's happening? I planned to 'entertain' the gossip mongers by getting more close to Koko to make them jealous but I'm the one entertained by that smile. But heck, how could I 'flirt' with a member of a hot band if I don't have the 'appeal'? I'm too boyish to even pull on that plan. Haha. It's a massive failure. _

_But Koko seems to lift that awkward moment out by making jokes and showing funny faces. I didn't realize I finished all the food he gave me. My stomach is full and I don't think I can even stand up and go back to my room. _

_After sometime, Hotaru said she's going to talk to Narumi-sensei and go back to her room, leaving me alone here waiting for Anna. She's so selfish. Didn't she consider me being a loner if she goes? Hmp. But since Koko left because he went to get me another drink because he drank mine, I feel bored again._

_Ruka left after Hotaru. If only Anna can be unstuck with Kitsu for even three minutes to accompany me. I just feel an intense hatred sent towards me now that I'm on my own. I think they're trying to burn me through their eyes._

_By the time, Hotaru was out of sight, a group of giggling girls came rounding me up. Here are the troublemakers. Obviously, planning something._

_Emergency! Where's Hotaru-Nonoko-Anna-911? _

"_Sakura, would you like to join us?" asked the girl._

"_No, thanks." I said with a bratty attitude then stood up. I won't let them do this to me again. I got enough. "Now, would you mind getting out of the way?"_

_I hurried off but one of the girls tripped my foot. I tried to maintain my balance but then a basin of fresh tomato sauce was waiting there for my face to fall down exactly on it. _

_My face was soaked in red sauce as people around started to laugh out loud, ignoring how I felt about being overly embarrass. LOL! It's really funny! Just all of you choke to death so there would be less people to feed in the world and give the money to people who are more in need. That way, you would all be more useful! It's so frustrating._

"_Ooops, didn't see you there," said the girl smirking. Tsk. What a lame way of saying 'I'm retarded'._

_Anna and Nonoko ran to me and help me stand up. Koko came as well from behind them._

"_How dare you do that?!" shouted Nonoko._

"_What the hell happened?" Koko asked. He didn't see, did he? Well, he can obviously work that out with my face looking like this. He probably wanted to laugh so badly. "Okay. Who did this?" He asked to all the people around. Why is he more like angry than comic? It's frustrates me just looking at him. Does he feel sorry for me that he's trying to protect me? What happened to me really? I became weak. _

"_We're just trying to teach her a lesson because she's trying to get close to you." The girl who tripped me said. _

"_Yeah" The other accomplices agreed. Teach me a lesson, huh? I'm going to teach you a lesson sooner or later._

"_Who told you she's trying to get close me? I'm the one trying to get close to her." Koko said and that really shocked us. I didn't even notice that._

"_But w-why? She's ugly and I'm not going to stop doing that to her until she leaves our school. It's so obvious that she doesn't belong to us." _

_I don't want to hear that bitch blabbering nonsense about me anymore. The humiliation I felt is too much for me to handle that my head is going to explode. _

"_We'll see what's going to happen after this, bitches!" I said. That's the most uplifting words I have ever spoken since I've kept a low profile. Everyone was surprised as they didn't expect me to talk that way to them._

"_Move." I walked through them bumping shoulder to shoulder when they didn't even stir. The others who joined making fun of me stepped aside to make way for me followed by Anna and Nonoko. _

_My friends supported me back to our suite. I expected the others at the beach to celebrate as soon as I left but I didn't hear any laughter or cheers. _

_Anna and Nonoko must have realized that this is not the right time to talk yet. I feel like I'm going to collapse due to my frustration._

_When we entered our suite, Hotaru was sitting at the living room sofa and stared at Anna and Nonoko then to me._

"_What happened?" Hotaru asked, showing a concerned look this time._

"_Bullies" Nonoko responded._

"_I knew this is gonna happen, I shouldn't have left there." She said angrily. "Tell me who did this?" _

"_Akio and the gang, but I heard Luna giving her orders. I didn't know that it was for Mikan." Anna said. "I could have warned you, I'm sorry Mikan."_

_I was wiping my face with towel and then turned to them. _

"_It's fine," I felt as if I'm going to cry in a moment. No, it's not fine. I got enough of this. It's time for me to get the bitches regret what they did to me._

"_You know what, I'm tired of all this. Being bullied and everything, I can't take it anymore. It's time for me to step up and fight for myself." I said in a determined voice._

"_So it's time," said Hotaru. I, Nonoko and Anna looked at Hotaru puzzled. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm just saying is..."_

"_Hmm.." Hotaru closed her laptop. "I guess we should go to bed now. We have an early flight tomorrow." Then she stood up leaving us in the living room with knitted eyebrows._

_What was that? Did she get me wrong or something? _

_**End of Flashback**_

We almost got late for our flight, thanks to me again. My classmates are still whispering and chuckling everytime they see me, remembering about last night's incident. Didn't they get scared last night when I shouted at them? Probably not. How can they be scared when I don't have the power to get them fear over me?

'_Well, go ahead. This would be the last day. Look alive and later you would cower and hide from me! Mwahaha' _I thought to myself with evil background effects.

I still have no idea how though, but I think Hotaru have an idea judging from her statement last night. Even if I said I want to step up for myself that's because I was just carried away by my anger.

Then I heard Luna was flying wind over me for insults.

'_This is going to be your last bitch! Kikiki' _Now this is a witch. Let me give her some poisoned apple. I'm having my own movie inside my head and I'm the villain. No one would be against me. I'm going to rule them all. Hahaha.

Then I saw Hyuuga's smirking. Is he watching me with this creepy face. Oh no, Damn!

I looked away but then now my eyes caught Koko's. He's grinning widely again as he's trying to approach me. I walked away from them and had a lone time for myself until we depart.

Sumire, who didn't talk to us or even say Hi from the time we've been here, was blocking my way. She looked like she wanted to say something but tried to stop herself and went without uttering a single word. I ignored her and thought about a lot of things that no one can keep up with especially Hotaru's remarkable words.

During the flight, I noticed that Hotaru's being serious as if she's planning something in her mind. I think I'm scared. What if it's something more than I expected? Then is that good? I couldn't help but to be curious and want to know what's going on her mind.

* * *

Hotaru forced Anna, Nonoko and me straight to the Yukihara Mansion when we arrived at the airport. I noticed that she wanted to tell us something but not at the moment. She waited until we were safe inside the Yukihara Mansion in my bedroom.

"What is it, Hotaru?" I asked as soon as we settled ourselves at the sofa.

"Yeah, something's up?" said Anna.

"Mikan, as much as I want to help you get rid of those bullies fan girls, I couldn't, well, you told me not to and they're so stubborn. But now, I have a plan," said Hotaru, for a long time, her always impassive showed an emotion – a guilt yet relief.

"What plan, Hotaru-chan?" asked Anna.

"We'll change Mikan." Hotaru answered. Whaaat? Change me? For what?

"What do you mean change Mikan?" Nonoko asked this time.

"We'll change her from the weird-boyish Mikan Sakura to a beautiful lady, Mikan Yukihara." Hotaru explained.

"Oh no Hotaru. No no no no" I said backing away. If that would happen, every part of me would change.

"But Mikan, you said you're tired of being bullied, remember?" Hotaru said while looking at me intently.

"I think it is a good idea Mikan-chan, besides they will stop bullying you if they're going to find out that you are actually a Yukihara. They would be afraid to even touch you. Even I do love to see their reactions." Nonoko agreed while looking at me and gave a reassuring smile. Anna did the same.

Honestly, I don't know what to do. Nonoko is right but one part of my mind said 'Do it' and the other part said 'don't do it'. But it won't hurt, right? If I agree? It was for my advantage anyway.

"So, how are you all going to change me?" I asked raising my left eyebrow but still slightly hesitating.

_**To be continued...**_

_**A/N: This chapter is what you've all been waiting for, right? The beginning of Mikan's change. :)**_

_**I will try to update as soon as possible. Thank you everyone. I'll do my best. **_

_**I'm also planning to make another fanfic but I'm having second thoughts. If ever I decided to do one, I will surely tell you guys. That's all. Thanks. Enjoy the next coming chapters. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Normal POV**

"_So, how are you all going to change me?" Mikan asked raising her eyebrow but still slightly hesitating. _

"Yay!" Nonoko and Anna high-five and Hotaru half-smiled. Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna took that as a yes.

"Simple. A make-over" Hotaru said.

"A make-over? You mean like last time you painted my face and made me wear an obscene dress and heels-killer?" Mikan had a make-over before but since that time she wanted to forget that appearance. It makes her feel it's going to ruin her and it's going to bring her bad luck when she experienced those humiliating moments at the club.

"Yeah, and it's killer-heels." Hotaru grabbed Mikan and let her sat on dressing table's chair.

"Anna and Nonoko, you're in charge of her." Hotaru commanded to the bestfriends.

"Us...why us?" Anna said.

"That's why I brought you two here. You're good in make-ups and clothes isn't it?" Hotaru said rolling her eyes. She talked a lot today, really.

There are a lot of famous and top stylists that they can hire but for Hotaru, it's unnecessary since Nonoko and Anna love make-ups and dressing up – they are the two of the five fashion icons in the nation. They are the first ones when it comes to trends.

They smiled together and said, "We're in," both exclaimed excitedly.

Mikan was only silently sitting trying to relax as her friends are acting strange. And by the word strange, they look like they are going for battle. Battle against her weird facade.

"Let the mission begin. It's going to be tough, I think?" Anna said.

Anna took off Mikan's sunglasses and her baseball cap. Mikan's eyes automatically closed at the sudden exposure to light which made her eyes hurt. After a while, she felt something wet that they wiped on her face. She opened her eyes and saw they are using some kind brushes. Knowing what make-up is this and that is another least thing she's good at. She doesn't even know how these stuffs work.

She's having a déjà vu right now. This scene, she had experienced it before and it's quite amusing though. She felt that something huge is going to happen.

After they've done her make up that took less time than expected, Mikan heard the two girls squealed. She opened her eyes and saw Anna and Nonoko wide eyed looking at her with hearts on their eyes admiring their work.

"Mikan! YOU are our work-of-art!" Anna said excitedly. "Haaa~ you're so beautiful."

"Stunning! The real Mikan has now appeared. Everyone would surely love you." Nonoko said.

"Ah! I have a great idea. Tomorrow night, remember?" Anna said.

"Omg! I totally forgot, what do we do?" Nonoko followed panicky.

Then Anna and Nonoko grinned while looking at Mikan.

"I think we're thinking the same thing Anna."

"I'm sure we are."

"What's that look?" Mikan asked. Those grins creeps her out.

"You better be prepared for tomorrow Mikan-chan. It's going to be a long day."

"It's going to be the grandest fashion show ever. Hehe" Nonoko exclaimed.

"And that's final! No questions ask or you'll be perished." Anna added.

"Anyways, I already prepared everything." Hotaru said with slight smile on her face.

"That was fast, as expected from Hotaru. We almost forgot about it."

"Errhm..What are you all talking about?" Mikan asked confusedly. They didn't answer. They are engaging in a conversation she couldn't understand. Even if she try to ask any questions, she would only get ignored so she became uninterested in the trashed talk her friends are having. They are not including her in the conversation anyway, they just left her out. She had no choice but keep her attention on herself.

'_Woah...Is it really me again?' _Mikan thought in awe. It is just a simple make-up but it makes her so beautiful and by the way her friends reacted, they couldn't believe that it's really her either. Her eyelashes thickened a bit with mascara that enhanced her hazel nut orbs and her cheeks shimmered by a slight peach blush. They didn't give her a lipstick because her lips have a natural pink-reddish colour. This is the second time she saw herself like this. But it is nothing nostalgic. The appearance only brought her fear and discomfort.

"And now, for the finale, why don't we choose a dress for you now?" Anna said excitedly coming to the attention of Mikan again. She walked towards the walk-in closet.

"Okay?" There's still an aftershock as having a different look makes her feel incredibly transformed that she can compare the Mikan before and after. This isn't the first time but this time the reason is for her to be a Mikan Yukihara who would dominate Alice Academy and teach those people who bullied her.

For her, this isn't a bad idea at all. Even if with this appearance brings her fear and discomfort, she have no choice since it's to protect herself. How ironic, your fear protecting you? The only thing she can do now are just listen to her friends' advices and let them help her to be a stronger Mikan. Not the loser Mikan Sakura they treated as garbage.

Her power as a true-blooded Yukihara will surface in front of all the people and they will bow down to her and regret that they have bullied the Lost Princess of the Yukihara Corp.

"Try these on Mikan-chan." Nonoko broke Mikan's chains of thoughts. She did not speak anymore but followed Nonoko.

* * *

Tsubasa and Youichi couldn't take their eyes off from the girl who is nervously descending from the stairs. She is wearing a light-blue strapless knee length velvet dress and black stiletto with her hair down and curled at the ends looking so hot and beautiful. The dress fitted her perfectly that anyone who would see her in that kind of dress would get their eyes stuck until she will be out of their sight.

"Ta-daa...What do you think of our work?" Nonoko asked to the two boys, their jaws dropped and hypnotized.

"Who is she?" Tsubasa asked first. Nonoko and Anna laughed at Tsubasa's question.

"That is...Mikan." Anna blurted out.

Surely they didn't recognize her. Youichi is staring at her sister and he couldn't believe that her weirdo of a sister could be this beautiful.

"Mikan? No way," said Tsubasa in disbelief.

"Believe me, it's her," said Hotaru.

"Hi guys." Mikan greeted and smiled as soon as she was beside them. She kept pulling down her dress because she felt like it's too short.

"Whoa...Mikan is that really you?" Tsubasa asked Mikan while blinking many times and rubbing his eyes.

"The one and only" Mikan answered uncomfortably.

"Hn. nee-chan, you're still ugly." Youichi teased coolly to his sister and walked off from them. He just might be embarrassed to compliment her.

But that hurts Mikan's feelings and it felt as if a she's carrying a ton of ugliness when Youichi said it. Well, sure, Youichi teased her a lot but this is the first time he said something about her appearance.

Mikan chased after him. The others just stood there without anything to say when Mikan suddenly left.

For Mikan, she noticed that Youichi's acting strange. The time when they've spent together as brother and sister, she got to know him well, she knows when he's in a bad mood and even knew the tiniest bit of habit that Youichi does, so that's why somehow she feels that nothing feel quite right around Youichi.

"Youichi, what's wrong?" She asked as soon as she got in front of him. "Doesn't onee-chan really look pretty to you?"

"No." Youichi responded quickly. Mikan almost fainted. She couldn't take it when a family member judges her. The blunt Youichi isn't even considering her sister's feelings.

"Then I guess I don't have a choice but to change back to my normal get-up" Mikan sulked.

"No, nee-chan!" Youichi immediately objected. "Just-just leave it like-like that." His cheeks are blushing and his ears are really red.

Mikan got shocked. She didn't expect that at all. She brightened up and begins to smile.

"Ayiieh, yo-chan, if you think I'm pretty, then why didn't tell me in the first place?!" Mikan teased this time. "You're so cute, let me kiss you!" She said leaning to kiss his cheeks but he quickly stepped backwards.

"Enough nee-chan. I'm going to my room." He turned away. "I would make those people pay." He whispered then he left without even turning back.

Mikan first got confused by Youichi's whisper but then smiled when she thought about how he actually likes her new appearance.

* * *

**At the Hyuuga Mansion...**

The Dark Razers' members are hanging out at Natsume's mansion. After the charity event, they all decided to chill out and get a bit of rest as always. They've just finished their band-practice session.

"Hey, Natsume!" Ruka shouted to the raven-haired lad playing billiards with Yuu and Koko.

All the boys turned to Ruka who's sitting at the sofa except for Kitsu who's busily playing with the Xbox.

"Remember that poor scholar and Hotaru's bestfriend?" He asked. Natsume glared and frowned by the mention of that description. Yuu gave a 'what's this all of a sudden?' question look. And Koko gave a grin whereas Kitsu wasn't paying attention.

There's only one girl in school that describes like that. Natsume always see her in hopeless state but he never really paid attention to her.

"Whooaa, whoooaa, concerned Ruka?" Koko asked. He chuckled. "I think you all don't know anything that I know."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ruka asked quickly. The others took that as a joke as part of Koko's everyday life. Everything he says is nothing serious even though this time what he said is true and it's really quite disturbing and important.

"Well, she...shoot! Miss it!" Koko shouted.

"Come on, Koko. What were you saying?" said Ruka impatiently. He's the only one who's keen to listen to Koko.

"Nothing." Koko said and thrust his tongue out with 'bleh'.

'What the f*** is that?' Ruka looked at Koko with an annoyed look.

"That girl hasn't given up yet. After all those things your fan girls have done to her. I feel sorry for her. She's really quite tough." Yuu told Natsume while hitting a ball.

"Why should I care about her?!" Natsume shot back. How can he not remember the girl who humiliated him? And this time they are suddenly talking about her.

"You sure are harsh Natsume. Only you could stop your fan girls bullying her," said Yuu.

"No, I don't care. Stop talking about her." _'She deserves it'_ Natsume frowned.

"I actually quite enjoyed the Charity event this year. And I like the head of the orphanage. He's quite fun and a prankster too. Haha." Koko said.

"Haha, same here. I heard from Nonoko he's the weird girl's 'Grandpa'. He's the person who found her lying on the floor at the gate and that's how she ended up in that orphanage." Kitsu said.

Natsume suddenly remembered the conversation he heard from Mikan and the old man from the Sakura orphanage. He was on the tree when he heard their conversation. A part of him was unusually feeling strange as he feels a bit of guilt. Mikan seems to be a nice girl compared to how she acts towards him.

"I've been suspicious about her since she entered the Academy. As I observed, she's not smart, she's weird and she's clumsy. How can she enter such a prestigious school? And I'm suspecting she have something to do why the previous leader of Yukihara Corp. came that day."

"Yeah, yeah. You and your smart-ass observations. No one cares! Will you stop this petty little talk already?! " Natsume said annoyingly.

"Why do we have to stop? I care! Go on Yuu," said Koko.

"You know lately, Natsume has been so restless as if he's been waiting for something." Kitsu stated. The 'interesting' conversation got him out of the game. "He always goes out without us and bothering Imai a lot." Which normally he doesn't do.

"Yeah, we know, that girl who sang at Rimous before." Koko teased. Natsume jolted. "We know you're interested about her." He placed the cue ball at the centre.

Natsume froze. He didn't know that his friends knew about that too.

"Well, well, well. This guy here knows everything. She might have been lurking around us for quite a sometime already." No one picked up what Koko just said, they think that he's just blatantly saying random things as an effect of his first remark before.

"You always go to that club waiting for her to show up again, don't ya?" said Kitsu while fidgeting on the controller again.

"And guess what, he said that he saw her at the beach in Nojiro." Ruka chuckled.

That's why Natsume slipped out of the crowd at the start of the charity event hoping to look for the girl. But there were no chance, so that made him in a bad mood and just went to take a nap somewhere hidden – the tree.

"Don't give us your oh-so-famous-glare. We know you too well," said Yuu.

"Ha! I think someone here has been struck by cupid. Even a Casanova can like someone. It's a miracle!" Ruka teased. "Even Hotaru told me that you've been asking her if she knows anything about that mysterious brunette girl."

'_Well, I thought I saw them talking together when I was chasing after the girl.' _Natsume reasoned on his mind because he doesn't want them to think he's denying because he's guilty. Actually after Mikan ran and exited the stage and ran away, Natsume had the urged to chase after her but then she was quick to disappear.

"Oh_, _my beautiful brunette, thy eyes glows like the moon above and thy beauty brings me joy, and thy hair graces the wind, how long have I been longing for thee?" Koko started acting as he imagined would be Natsume when he will meet the girl. (With cherry blossoms background)

"Oh, what a beautiful man, I knew that there's an ironic red rope of love connecting our hearts." Ruka said acting as the girl and hugging Koko. With their teasingly-cheesy poetic speech, they look really in love.

"Shut up, you two!" Natsume took 2 of the billiard balls and hit them that knock them out for a couple of hours.

_**To be continued...**_

**I feel bad. I said I would update asap. I've been busy! Yeah, I'm busy during the summer holidays! Not with fun but hell of tiredness. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. **

**For those patient readers out there, stay with me, the next chapter would be interesting. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Normal POV**

_**Sunday noon...**_

"Mikan, you ready for tonight?" Nonoko asked suddenly while they're in a five-star restaurant having lunch. The girls decided to have a meal together before an important night.

"Huh?" She never heard anything happening tonight.

"The fashion show, remember?" said Nonoko looking at her as if she just done something wrong. "Don't tell me you forgot? We told you yesterday."

"What fashion show?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"Didn't we tell you yesterday that you're going to be a guest model?" Anna explained.

Mikan just stared with a shock face. It never has occurred in her mind that they told her anything of sort. If she did hear about it then she wouldn't have been this calm, she would have been in a total panic.

"Wh-whaat? No, you didn't!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Yes, we did. And we thought you agreed coz' you didn't even respond." Nonoko said.

"Well then here's my response now I'm not going to do it!" Mikan cried out. She couldn't remember anything of that conversation. She might have been too excited that time to even pay attention.

"Yes, you are. I told you, I already prepared everything," said Hotaru while spooning her favourite crab.

"What do you mean 'prepared everything'? No one told me anything about a fashion show or modelling."

"I contacted the organisers to add you in the list of the catwalk models. I also called some broadcasting companies and reporters. I told them that an important news will be announce."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Come on Mikan. Stop asking such useless questions. You're going to do it whether you like it or not." Anna said.

"I never agreed to do this. Why force me?" Mikan stood up from her chair angrily and left her friends.

Anna and Nonoko were surprised the way Mikan acted. Maybe they were a bit harsh on forcing her to do the fashion show but that's only because they are desperate. It would be a waste if Mikan wouldn't do it since she would be perfect for 'that' outfit. This fashion show is the most important event in the fashion industry every year. The world famous fashion icons all over the world will be gathering and the most prominent people would also be going to be the guests.

Hotaru even took the courage to invite Izumi Yukihara via email as, unfortunately, wouldn't be attending for some important business trip as well as Yuki Yukihara will be accompanying her husband even though she is the famous fashion designer expected to be there. There's still isn't a reply but she's expecting that they would attend because she knows that when it comes to Mikan, they wouldn't turn it down. Their daughter would be modelling and it's just a part of Hotaru's plans to introduce Mikan to the whole world.

Anna stood up to chase after Mikan. She felt guilty.

"Leave her." Hotaru said. Anna looked at Hotaru with a puzzled look. She couldn't understand why because they are supposed to go after her since they just upset her.

"But..."

"Don't worry. She would realize it sooner or later."

Anna and Nonoko exchanged looks. They couldn't understand what Hotaru is talking about. Knowing Mikan, what would she realize if they don't tell her?

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Really, why did they tell me now about the fashion show?! I walked out from them. I think I was quite rude. I'm just disappointed that they decided for me without even asking for my approval. I would never agree anyway.

Modelling for a fashion show, they said? No way. That means having their eyes on you while you as a catwalk model would smile and walk confidently trying not to fall wearing a super-high-heeled shoes.

I watched a fashion show before on TVs but never imagined myself on that runway and now my friends are forcing me to do it.

I asked my driver to send me home but then before I got on the limo, a phone suddenly rang. It wasn't mine, of course. Heck, I don't even own a phone. I'm sure it's Mr. Driver's phone that's ringing. He looked at me as if he's embarrassed. I think he's not planning to answer it because I'm here and he's currently in the middle of his job.

I smiled at him to show that I'm letting him answer the phone. It might be an emergency since it kept ringing a lot nonstop.

I watched him as he looked at the screen of the phone. His reaction was unusual. I got curious on why his reaction was like that that's why I listened carefully even though I know that it's invading his privacy.

"Hello, Master." I heard him greet on the phone. Wait, is that Dad? There's a slight pause of silence for a few seconds. "As you wish Madame." And Mum?

"Madame Yuki would like to speak with the Young mistress."

Omg! Why are my parents calling the driver and they want to talk to me? Is it something important?

"Hi Mum?" I said as soon as the phone was on my ear but only to hear Mum squealed. It was too loud so I had to move the phone away from my head.

"Mikan-chan! I'm so excited for tonight!" Mum said through the phone excitedly.

"What are you talking about Mum?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to be a catwalk model tonight for the fashion show?"

"Mum, I'm not." I said in remorse.

"Anyway, we will be attending. Your Dad cancelled all of his meetings just for this. We're looking forward to it. Love you, bye!" She said and she hanged up.

I stood there in dazed in a minute before it hit me. They're expecting me to do the modelling just as my friends said? Oh God why?! What's wrong with them? She said they will be attending and looking forward to it? Omg! What now?

I quickly gave back the phone to the driver and left without saying anything.

I went back to my friends who were still sitting where I left them before. They turned their eyes on me when they felt that I'm coming towards them in a rush.

"You gotta help me!" I said desperately as I slump myself on the chair.

Anna and Nonoko looked surprise except for Hotaru.

"Fine" Hotaru said. What? She already know what I'm about to say. "You want to learn how to walk on the runway right?" Geez, she always says things first before me. How can I win against a genius like her?

"Waah, Mikan really? You're accepting it?" Anna said and she high-fived Nonoko. They celebrated in delight by jumping up and down. It's just fortunate that the only customers here are us. Well, we booked the whole restaurant. Hotaru asked me to.

"No choice. My parents are expecting me to do it and I don't want to turn them down especially since my Dad cancelled his important business trip for this. I wonder how they found out." I looked at Hotaru but she's just showing her usual poker face but I know she's behind it.

"Really? Your parents are coming but I thought they're not attending because of some other business?" said Nonoko.

"Yeah, unfortunately they changed their minds because some girl told them that I would be participating in it." I said implying to Hotaru.

"Wow, that's amazing and now all the most valuable guests would be attending. All the famous people involved in business and entertainment industry will be there too. This would probably the best fashion show ever in the fashion industry. You'll make history, Mikan." Nonoko said as she excitedly hugged me. I couldn't understand why they are so confident of me doing the catwalk while I'm breaking down here. Now that she said that all the important people would be there, I can't help but feel anxious. Do I really have to do this? I just made a difficult decision yesterday on changing myself and this comes right after. Did I made the right decision or I just chose the way to hell?

"Then let's get started." Hotaru said and picked up her bag. She started to walk so we followed her.

I've been imagining a lot what could happen on the fashion show. All of them were negatives. The thing I'm most worried about is being humiliated. Yeah, I've been embarrassed before after a singing performance and that made me scared of being on stage. Would I trip or would I be splash with water? I don't know. I'm just hoping that nothing of that sort would happen now that my parents are going to watch me on that runway.

Next thing I knew we were in a large hall. I don't know why they took me here but I'm just wondering if this is the venue for the fashion show but I doubt it. There should be a lot of people now preparing for the show and decorating it.

"Well, you certainly picked a perfect place for Mikan to practice." Anna said to Hotaru.

"It's so small compared to what I imagined," said Hotaru. She called this small? It's still big.

"Come on we have no time to lose. We have to get ready in a few hours!" Nonoko said in panic mode but I'm sure she's excited.

"That's where you have to practice." Anna said pointing at the makeshift runway in the middle. I only noticed it now. When I imagine if this is the real thing with lots of audience I can't help but feel nervous.

"First we have to show you how to walk."

Anna and Nonoko started to show me. They started coming out from the backstage and came out naturally like those models I've seen in commercials in TVs.

The way to walk on the runway is a lot complicated than it looked. They asked me to show them what I've got. When it was my turn, I must have looked awkward because their faces were giving a forceful smile.

"Mikan? Erm..." Nonoko hesitated to talk. "Your posture is like an old man with back pain! Your bum is too stiff! Your arms swing too much! You bowed your head too much! Your eyes are out of focused! Your steps are way too big! Why are your fingers straightened? Are you robot or something? I can't believe it's worse than I thought!"

That shocked me a lot. She shouted like a lion roaring in anger. This is the first time I've seen her like that.

'_Oh no Mikan, be careful. You just woke up the evil witch hidden inside her. When it comes on something to do with this and when she's in panic, she's scary.' _Anna whispered to me. I gulped.

After a few seconds, Nonoko's expression came back as a kind girl. That made her scarier, I backed away from her. She totally looks like a monster with fangs ready to bite me disguised as Nonoko.

"Mikan?" She called. Oh no, is this a trap?

"Y-yes?" I responded.

"Anna, would you mind explaining what she has to remember?"

"Err, s-sure" Anna seems to be scared as well. "Uhm, Mikan, the first you have to remember on the runway is your posture. You have to stand up straight with your shoulders back." She said nicely while showing it to me. I had to listen carefully or else Nonoko would make me drink her poisoned potion. At least that's what I think. I don't know what she's hiding. It could be a chemical weapon. For all I know her father's a scientist. She could have took it from him or even made it on her own.

"Second, the way of walking," Anna continued. "It's supposed to be natural with independent strides by each step. The shoes have the important role on runway model. Even though you think you can't walk on them, just imagine you're walking on the clouds with your flip flops. Many models have tasted the embarrassment of falling over the runway so you have to be careful." The phrase 'falling over the runway' made me realized this won't do. I can't do it and Anna just said it's an embarrassment. I'm scared to experience it again.

"Sorry guys but I think I won't do it anymore." I said without looking in anyone's eyes. If I would, I will feel guilty when they took the time to look for this place and help me. "I'll just be there to –"

"Ssshhh," Nonoko cut me off and her face scared me more than the thought of being embarrass. "The Parents' Anticipation." It sounded like the devil's whisper. It made me jolt. It's creepy. :Okay:

The words parents' anticipation just made me realized my parents are attending the fashion show to watch me. I forgot it for a second there.

"Anna-chan, continue please~" I said as I stood there sweating a lot.

She cleared her throat first before continuing. "Where am I? Oh yeah, don't swing your arms too much, just make it look natural and your fingers shouldn't be straight, bend it freely. Third, chin up but not so high so you won't look like you're being a haughty. You're supposed to bow your head down a little because the audience will be looking up to you and keep your eyes focused ahead. And also your bum should sway more. Let's say just be confident."

Somehow, I understood what she just explained. Even though, in my ears, it's so foreign. Well, she explained it while she considered how my brain can take it.

"So, Mikan, you got it right?" Nonoko said. She really looks fiercer than Jinno-sensei.

"Y-yes!" I said.

"Show us then"

"Uhmm, now?"

"Of course."

Right, I just have to follow what Anna told me just now. Okay, I started to walk slowly, walk, walk, walk, walk, pose, pose, turn, walk, walk, walk, walk, away. That's easier than I thought.

I heard two people clapped.

"Wow Mikan, you got it on the first try. You're amazing. I think you're born to be a runway model. You're so natural on stage." Nonoko said in a proud manner. Her scary mood isn't there anymore but replaced by the normal her.

"Mikan!" Anna hugged me out of nowhere. I didn't even expect that I could do that easily after Anna mentored me. I looked at where Hotaru were if she saw that but she's only busily tapping on her laptop.

"I knew you can do it." Anna continued excitedly. "Now, we can go and prepare. We have a show to go to!"

"No." Nonoko responded bluntly. "Do it one more time Mikan." She's back to being scary again. Why did she become so strict? I did well on the first try, didn't I?

"But...she already showed she can do it Nonoko, and we still have to go make our nails done." Anna defended but Nonoko looks like she's doesn't care.

"Again." She insisted.

"Okay, but one last time." I didn't have a choice. I think I'm more scared of my friends than those fan girls bullies. And I don't even know what is Anna capable of scaring me yet. But I'm not sure about that, she's hundred times nicer than the other two's hidden evils.

"Try"

I walked and walked, pose and then turn.

"Again," I heard Nonoko said while sighing. I don't know why but is something isn't right? Every inch of my body are in sync but I did try to walk like before. What happened?

I tried again and again, and again. That continued for the next three hours. My legs are numb due to continuous wearing of high heels and walking through the runway trying to get it right. I'm thirsty. Nonoko didn't give me a break. I tried hard to do what I did on the first try but I still failed.

"That'll do for us." Nonoko said and stood up from the chair. I felt relieved. Does that mean we're finish? I'm sure her butt is numb too from sitting for so long. She's been watching me while saying 'Again' the whole time. I really hate that word right now.

"Did I do well just now?" I asked. I thought if we're finish then I must have did correctly. I didn't even realize it.

"No. You'll stay here until you mastered how to do your posture and walk like a supermodel. I'm sure you can, right?"

"But..."

"Right?" She repeated when I tried to reason it out. She's so mean. *pout* Can't she notice that I can't continue anymore? "Remember, the parents' anticipation." She continued. I think she wants to make that as a book title. How many more times do I have to hear it before she stops saying it? I get it already.

"S-sure." That's the only thing I can respond with.

"Let's go Anna."

I looked at them. I'm trying to beg to let me go with them. Anna turned to me as if saying she cannot do anything about it.

"Do your best, Mikan" Anna said and she went.

"We hope you'll be there on time," said Nonoko. She's pure evil. She doesn't even feel sorry for me.

What if I tell you that I'm not going there even you wait forever? Yeah, right. For sure, if I would tell that in front of her, she will bath me with Hydrochloric acid.

Hmm, I think she won't because I will never ever try to say that and I know she loves me. She's just trying to help me because I asked for it. I started it so I'm going to finish it.

"Trust me!" I shouted at them before they close the door. I have nothing else to do but to practice. The fashion show's starts at 8pm and its 5:30 pm now. I hope by the time before the fashion show, I would be able to master it like Nonoko said. Hotaru stayed with me but I don't think she cares at all. How can I know if I walked the proper way on the catwalk if Nonoko or Anna isn't here to tell me?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Nonoko and Anna left Mikan while they left a bad impression. They think that Mikan hate them now. But if they don't do that, Mikan might not be able to gain encouragement on her own. If she keeps relying on them then she won't be able to learn. But they are satisfied when she said 'Trust me' before they were out of sight.

They also left Hotaru with her as she would be watching closely to Mikan and make sure she would be on the fashion show on time. Right now, they have to prepare for rehearsals and make sure they are perfect for the runway. Mikan doesn't need to be to go to beauty salon for preparation because she's too perfect. Even they are jealous as Mikan's natural as a runway model. Just by telling the basics, she can walk on the runway perfectly on the first try.

"Don't you think we were harsh to her Nonoko?" Anna asked.

"I know, but if we tell her she's been doing it perfectly the whole time then do you think she will do the modelling wholeheartedly?"

"No, she will surely do great on the fashion show without fail."

They know that much because they know the Mikan who's strong and tried to change for the better of herself. She wouldn't even try to disappoint her parents.

For the next two hours, Mikan didn't stop to practice. Hotaru has been watching her closely even though she's pretending to be only paying attention to her laptop. There were times when she left her and she's on the floor exhausted but she always stood back up. She didn't drink any water when she gave her. Her determination is beyond belief when she sets her mind into something.

"I believe it's time to go Mikan," Hotaru said when she approached Mikan.

"Huh? Is it time already? That's too quick. I haven't even practiced enough."

"You've done enough. Let's go."

"Hotaru, wait" Mikan grabbed Hotaru by the arm before she started to make her way out.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." She said and Mikan followed her quietly.

The atmosphere became heavy. Mikan felt that she's being transported to an unknown destination. The fashion show will start in half an hour and she couldn't help but feel burdened and the pressure is suffocating. Hotaru's been so silent that added to the tension. Her blank face made Mikan a lot more anxious as it has no sign of assuring expression.

Mikan's hoping that if she can hear some words of encouragement then maybe she can feel a lot better.

It took 45 minutes to get to the fashion show's venue. It took them quite a while to get there because of traffic and many media reporters surrounding the area. Their car managed to get to the building's backdoor. The building is rather large that suited an event like this. Only the VIP guests attended and only some selected TV broadcasters are invited to publicize the event on national television. Hotaru as part of the technical organisers specifically had the role for the broadcast. She helped organised the event through the shadows and as she have known a success.

As they entered the backdoor, they can hear the music. It already started 15 minutes ago. They rushed to the dressing rooms where Anna and Nonoko were.

"Mikan, you made it!" Anna quickly hugged Mikan when they entered their dressing room. Nonoko followed after for a group hug. They are already dressed in their respective outfits. They looked stunning.

Nonoko looks very much kind now. Her dark self is gone and Mikan can feel that seeing Nonoko's sweet smile brought her some sense of relief.

"Yeah!" said Mikan and smiled. Their hugs gave her comfort.

"Are you okay? You look totally exhausted. I'm sorry." Nonoko said.

"I'm fine. Oh no! Oh my gosh! Maybe not." She giggled when she realized just now how her appearance was when she looked at herself in the mirror. She's not use of paying attention to her appearance but now if you look closely to her, she looked like she's just been vomited by a tornado. Her hair is a mess, her clothes are crooked and her shoes are worn out. Well, after the 6 hours of practice that's how it turned out without Mikan noticing.

"Surely you won't let me go out there in this state, will you?" Mikan joked but for them they know that Mikan is really nervous. Somehow they feel guilty. Mikan must have been through a lot today due to pressure.

"Eyy, come on, Mikan, you're the climax of the show, go shower first," said Nonoko then smiled.

"Why don't you all help me wash myself?" Mikan joked again.

"Eww." Anna and Nonoko laughed. Hotaru half-smiled. "No thanks" Anna and Nonoko said together. They pushed Mikan inside the shower while she laughed on her own.

"I'm getting really excited." Nonoko said as soon as they heard the shower turned on.

"Same," said Anna while she squealed. "I'm sure Mikan would be great. Ta-da!" She showed the dress. "She will be wearing this outfit designed by JV. He would be more than please when he sees Mikan wearing this on the catwalk. No one knows who would wear his designed dress except us. It would be a hell of a surprise."

"Why didn't we tell them in the first place anyway? All the organisers and other designers kept bothering us who she might be," Nonoko asked to Hotaru. "I'm not surprised JV isn't curious. He's hard to impress."

"There would be time for that. Soon, Mikan Yukihara will be introduced to the whole world," said Hotaru.

"Does Mikan know this?"

"No, if she knew, she won't let this happen. She doesn't like making things grand for her. And that call from her Mum made it easier to convince her, that wasn't part of my plans though but everything went - well."

They heard the shower stopped and Mikan got out of the shower.

"Eh, why all of you look serious?" asked Mikan.

"Nothing. Come! We don't have time." Nonoko said as she made Mikan sit by the mirror with make-ups and hairdryers set up in front of her.

"Oh yeah, isn't it your turn yet to go up there?" meaning the runway.

"No, later. We'll be going second to the last, yeah, that's before you. At least, I and Anna have the same designer so we'll go together. And yours is the guest of honour's design."

"A guest of honour's design on a guest model, wow, what a pair."

"Oh, so that's it. Who's the guest of honour?" asked Mikan.

"JV, the scariest person in the fashion industry. He designed your dress, there." Anna explained.

"WOW! I would be wearing that dress? It's looks really pretty."

"Not just pretty but gorgeous." Nonoko said.

"Hotaru, aren't you going too?" Mikan asked.

"Haha, Hotaru have no interest in modelling," said Anna.

"Just do your job," said Hotaru while threatening to say no more. She's worse than Mikan before Mikan knew the basics.

"Right."

Anna and Nonoko worked together to make Mikan look her best. Even if they don't make any effort on her make-up, with just a little touch up and her hair would be done, she will be the most beautiful out of the models this evening.

* * *

When Mikan came out from the dressing room, the people around who saw stared with laughter and giggles.

'_Who's that? Is this a Halloween themed fashion show?' _

'_Haha. Look at that. Who would wear something like in this prestigious fashion show?'_

'_I guessed she lost her way.'_

'_Oh my gosh, is that the guest model?'_

'_I think they are trying to hide her.'_

'_I would not be impressed if she would actually wear that on the runway.'_

'_Oi, I think that might be JV's design. Isn't she next? She might be that model.'_

'_Or she might be a crazy-pervert with a backstage pass. Come on let's go after him!'_

"Stupid people." Hotaru whispered and gave a shot of Baka-gun to the three girls coming towards them.

"Hotaru, I'm so nervous" said Mikan. "Why do I have to wear this over the top?" Her hands were shaking. Her vision was blocked by the dark robe with hood Nonoko made her wear. They are waiting for her turn. Anna and Nonoko were already walking on the catwalk and she can hear a lot of clap and cheers. It's her turn next. "Wait, where are you going, Hotaru?"

"I'll be back in a bit," Hotaru said. At this time, Mikan needs a lot of support before going on the runway but Hotaru suddenly left her. Again, a lot of negative stuffs are going through her mind nonstop.

Mikan doesn't notice the suspicions she's receiving at the backstage as she's too anxious to pay attention. They are actually scared to approach her as Hotaru has just harshly knocked out three of the models.

Mikan's mind is only focused on the runway and the people who will be watching her especially her parents.

Her curiosity pushed her to peek at the venue. She first looked where her parents are but by the time her eyes wonders around, her anxiousness suddenly increased when she saw a lot of people who were dressed formally and they looked really respectable. The guests are mainly adults. Mikan's parents were sitting at the front row where they can take a good look the models. They are so keen to see their daughter up there.

Lights, cameras and eyes are on the models at the catwalk.

All the guests were watching Anna and Nonoko as they take the runway. All eyes wear on them and Anna and Nonoko confidently presented their outfits. They looked rather comfortable.

'_Can I really do this?' _Mikan asked herself as she moved away from the edge of the runway. Just by peeking made her want to back out. She thought that there's no way she can do what Anna and Nonoko just did in front of those people.

"Mikan, you're up next!"

"Waaah" She was surprised when Anna and Nonoko were suddenly in front of her with wide smiles on their faces. "Me?"

"Yes!" Anna shouted.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun out there," said Nonoko.

"Are you ready, Mikan?" Hotaru said as she came back.

"Mikan..." Nonoko called when Mikan suddenly walk away from them. They thought that she was on her way to enter the stage but she went to the opposite way, thinking of backing out. They chased and called after her but it was like Mikan was drawn into her own world.

"Mikan! Where are you going? It's time for you to go!" Anna shouted. Mikan's expression was blank. They became restless.

Mikan was supposed to be on the runway by now. The music paused. There's a buzz at the venue hall and the guests were murmuring.

"Mikan! Mikan!" They both shook her from her trance. There's no time or else the guests would think that the show already ended.

"What happened? Where's my dress?" A man with an average height stood up from his seat while panicking. He's wearing a stripy bright orange and white suit and a pink fury scarf, his black hair in ponytail and he wears a lot of accessories.

"Misterrr JV, please calm down. The show hasn't come to its last yet. Please have a seat." An organiser said with a French accent as soon as she saw that the guest of honour for tonight has left his seat. He's the most important person at this event right now. If he leaves with a bad impression towards the show tailing him, this would be a crisis.

"Is there a problem somewhere?" JV asked annoyingly.

"None at all, we'll be going back to the pace as soon as possible." The organiser said in self-control not to be impatient. She hopes that the other staffs are sorting out whatever the problem is.

"I expect the model didn't run away, did she?" He seated but said that while being annoyed. "I came here without knowing who would wear my design. I'm not happy right now you know?"

The whole venue got dark unexpectedly.

'_Ladies and gentlemen...We apologize for the temporary halt. For now, some of you may be curious who would be wearing Mister JV, our respected guest of honour's design for the fashion show. Such a rare occasion occur. Let it begin, the highlight of the evening." _The emcee said through the microphone. Everybody's attention turned to him as he stood in the middle of the stage with a spotlight. He moved to the side.

There's a drum roll and a silhouette of a girl could be seen. The stage fireworks exploded and the catwalk music and the lights turned on.

The audience were stunned by the sight of the girl standing in front of them now. She started to walk fabulously on the stage with such class and glamour. The way she takes on that runway confidently surpasses a supermodel.

"Oh...em...gee" JV slowly stood up as he watched Mikan bring his dress to an astonishing display over the runway.

Her hair was loosely curled down and her face shined with a smile. The red dress emphasized her bright complexion. It was a strapless high-low tulle design that makes you think it's modern, yet vintage and classy, yet sassy. The silver beaded trim accents put around the waist and matching silver shoes also emphasized the dress.

As soon as the spotlight was on her, she gracefully walked on the runway naturally as if she's been doing it forever, that she's an experienced model. She smiled deeply with a calm expression and made the audience drawn into her beauty. Without even thinking a single doubt that anything can happen, she portrayed an elegance that people can be in awe of.

The video cameras were completely focused on Mikan and had a closed up at her.

The people watched speechless and admired the girl standing before them. Also, the staffs and the models in the backstage rushed out to see her as soon as she took off the dark robe. Astonishments were on their faces.

This is the first time they've seen her that's why they are curious where on earth such a rare beauty came from. They all applauded with standing ovation.

"Bravisimma! Magnifico!" applauded JV. He couldn't take his eyes off of Mikan as he clapped rapidly. His excitement made him tear up. The dress that he designed and made with his own hands patiently has come to its right wearer.

"_Aah...uhm...Wow"_ The emcee was speechless too. He almost forgot to say some words that Hotaru Imai has asked him to do earlier words for some introduction with a piece of cue card. She specifically told him to read it after Mikan has come up to the runway. _"Let me introduce you, Mikan Yukihara, the daughter of Mrs. Yuka Yukihara and Mr. Izumi Yukihara of the Yukihara Corp!" _ He gasped as he read it.

Mikan paused before leaving the catwalk. She was relieved but only until she heard that. How did the emcee know about that? Hotaru said that she would only present the dress. No one has told her that they would reveal about her identity today.

The audience were surprised too. JV who was excited and pleased also reacted the same. This is a relevant revelation as they didn't know that the Mr. Yukihara have a daughter. But they don't seem to believe it.

"We're taking over," said Anna to the emcee and grabbed the mic from him when he's too occupied at staring at Mikan than doing his job. They went next Mikan.

"_What are you guys doing?" _whispered Mikan immediately but she didn't get an answer. Her smile almost disappeared due to shock and frustration that they didn't warn her about this.

"_Shut up and smile." _Nonoko whispered back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm sure you are very confused right now. The girl standing before you is really the long lost daughter of Mr. And Mrs. Yukihara," said Nonoko through the microphone.

"We used this opportunity to introduced her to the world and let her be known to us," said Anna. "Would Mr. And Mrs. Yukihara come forth to the stage to say a few words?"

Mikan's Mum tried to compose her facial expressions and not get over excited even though she wants to hug her daughter badly because she's too proud. Her Dad stayed calm as they walked together to the stage while Mikan looking at them with worried look. Mikan's thoughts are the opposite of what her parents were thinking. She thinks that her parents might be angry as telling everyone, especially the upper-class, that she is a Yukihara might not be a good idea because she might ruin their family name.

"Thank you, girls." Yuka said when Nonoko gave her the mic. Anna also offered the other microphone to Izumi with some shyness. They back away a bit and let Mikan stand in between her parents. Mikan was engaged into her amazement as she saw many people were admiring and respecting her parents especially her father.

"Good evening, my friends and humble associates. I and my wife are proud to introduce to all you, our beloved daughter Mikan Yukihara." Izumi said.

The audience gave them a round of applause. Mikan was surprised to hear that from her father. There are a lot of photographers who were only calmly taking pictures before but now they were desperately snapping hundreds of photos of the Yukiharas standing on the stage.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Yuka said to the audience.

"Yes indeed, Madame," responded one of the audience.

"Mikan-chan, why don't you tell something to them?" Her Mum pulled her gently to the front and gave her the microphone. Mikan panicked.

'_What could I say at a time like this? I can't think.' _..."Uhm..G-good evening everyone. I am Mikan Sa- I mean Yukihara. Please to meet you."

_**To be continued...**_

**I feel relief for now. I had fun writing this chapter (especially that's why it's long since there's a long break :P ). I'm not really that knowledgeable on fashion shows and being a model. Hope I imagined it right :D **


	22. Chapter 22

**So latest update! It took a while (sorry guys :( ).**

**Chapter 22**

**Normal POV**

"Mikan! Wake up! Guess what happened! Can you believe it?!" Anna shouted as soon as she burst in the room of the brunette. She's holding a thick bundle of newspapers.

Mikan was still soundly asleep on her bed.

"Mikan! Mikan, come on! Wake up! You caused such massive commotion in the media!" She pushed and shook Mikan on the bed. She turned on the TV and shook Mikan again. Mikan automatically kicked her but luckily she dodged it. She was expecting that.

"Well, look who got here first." Nonoko said while she stood on the doorway with Hotaru behind her.

"Kyaaa!" Anna and Nonoko screamed at the same time. "I can't believe what we did last night can be this huge. We were only planning to tell everyone Mikan's identity and now they made a big fuss about it. I had to turn off my phone. They kept phoning me and asking how did we meet Mikan and everything, are you receiving calls too?"

"Of course, they are so annoying. I didn't expect it was such a big deal. Charm! Mikan, wake up! We got another show for you." This time Nonoko shook her but Mikan was still asleep. Mikan ready to strike was stopped by Hotaru's Baka gun.

"Huh? What? What? What's the matter?" Mikan who was half-surprised-half-asleep got up but it didn't seem that she got hit at all. She ignored the pain and went back to sleep. She was too tired from last night getting away from the reporters who didn't stop following her just to get an interview. She refused every one of them.

"Mikan! Come on! Hotaru, just use your Deer Hoof glove!" Nonoko said.

"Gladly," responded Hotaru.

"Aaaw!" Mikan screamed in pain. She was full awake now and glared at every one of them. "Could you all please leave my room before my patience run out?" She said nicely with a forceful smile.

Anna suddenly smacked a newspaper on her face.

"Why are all of you suddenly being harsh to me? Huhu" Mikan pouted and faked a cry. She then looked at the newspaper which dropped on her lapped. Her eyes went wide as she saw her own photo on headline. She then turned her eyes on the TV when she heard her name come up.

"What's going on?" She looked at her friends with a confuse face.

"Well, well, well, don't you realize it yet?" Nonoko said. "You're famous! Thanks to us."

"Well, well, well, don't you think you owe me some excuses?" Mikan shot back. "I, thank you? Not!"

As of last night, she didn't have time to confront them of the reason why they did not warn her on the consequences of doing the modelling and planning behind her back.

"I didn't expect you would go that far. I never asked for this. You did it on your own. I did model for you guys, right? Because you asked me to but how could you do this to me?!" Mikan said angrily. "Well, 80% of that was for my parents anyway – BUT – you guys started it."

"You were really amazing last night, Mikan. Sorry we were too mean to you." Anna said.

"Especially me, I'm sorry, but there's someone there who's been quiet did the worst thing that you won't even accept," said Nonoko while her eyes were fixed on the laptop-freak.

"What do you mean?" asked Mikan. Nonoko slowly hid behind Mikan.

"What I mean to say is..." Nonoko saw Hotaru looking at her and gave her a warning glare. "Hotaru-planned-everything!" Nonoko said in a quick sentence.

"Huh?" The puzzled Mikan looked at Hotaru.

"Are we selling Hotaru now? And what do we get from that?" Anna said.

"Flying punching gloves." Hotaru said and took her Baka gun out.

"Wait! Am I missing something?"

"Hotaru had - Aaaah!" Nonoko screamed when a massive 'bullet' of the Baka Gun came flying few inches away from her face.

"Next time you open that mouth of yours I will make sure I wouldn't miss." Hotaru purposely did not hit Nonoko right into her face as a fair warning.

"Hotaru! I wouldn't dare to oppose you but -" Mikan grabbed the Baka Gun from Hotaru's hands but she was holding it too tight so she had to wrestle to take it.

"Ahah! Go on, Nonoko-chan, tell me." Mikan pointed the Baka Gun to Hotaru as if she's a hostage. But Hotaru seemed to not care.

"Haha, nice one Mikan. What was I telling you before? Hmm... I don't remember, let's just forget about it."

"Speak or Die" Mikan said in a threatening voice. She was now pointing the Baka Gun at Nonoko.

Nonoko giggled uncomfortably. "Well, as a matter of fact The Fashion Show shouldn't have been broadcasted internationally in the first place."

Mikan gasped. She realized what Nonoko will say next.

"Yeah, Hotaru plotted everything. She invited all the broadcasting companies and famous reporters. Basically all the media, to tell to the whole world you are the daughter of THE top businessman. It was all for you." Nonoko smiled half-satisfied and half-worried. "We knew that you wouldn't agree with us that's why we kept it from you. You don't like exaggeration if it comes to you, right? But in the end..."

Anna and Nonoko just laughed. Hotaru had that poker-face on her always but Mikan can tell that they are somehow making fun of her.

"What's so funny?!"

"Didn't you had fun?" asked Nonoko. Mikan paused and she blushed.

"Errr..." Probably, it's true. She enjoyed much of it and she was happy that her parents were even proud to tell the media that she is their daughter.

"Then we have nothing else to argue about. Check these out." Nonoko said. Mikan was taken aback when she took the bundle of newspapers onto her lap.

"You're all over the news since last night, you know." Anna said excitedly. The mood became blissful again like Mikan wasn't angry before.

"**Mikan Yukihara graced the runway of The Fashion Show" **– Mikan's photo in a magazine's front cover and headlines.

"**Mikan Yukihara pleased JV on last night's event."**

_JV, a top fashion designer was pleased to have seen the 16 year-old Mikan Yukihara show off his own designed dress. His colleague, Yuka Yukihara is also the mother of the model. "She's a model with class. She's amazing. I don't know how much I am proud to have her wear the dress I made. I don't think that someone would be suited to wear that except her," said JV in an interview. The always strict and perfectionist designer looked very happy as we asked him questions about the model and continuously complimented the girl with the red dress. In addition, he spoke about planning to work with Miss Mikan Yukihara again in the future if she agrees. _

"**Fashion and modelling critics acknowledges Mikan Yukihara as a 'One-Night-Supermodel'"**

_Many critics were surprised as they found that Mikan Yukihara, the main model and the highlight at The Fashion Show last night did the modelling for the first time... "She is very talented as a model, no one has ever seen a first timer doing the catwalk professionally," one of the critics commented..._

"**Miss Mikan Yukihara's red dress auctioned for over £10 million."**

_The very much admired dress was sold in an incredible price. Many fashion addicts and icons fought over the red dress that Mikan Yukihara presented on the evening of The Fashion Show. This shows that she is a model who can convincingly sell a dress in a blink of an eye. The spectators didn't believe it either. It was the first time in the fashion industry that a designer's dress has been sold in an instant. Even JV's previous designs didn't receive such a big fuss. The identity of the buyer was not revealed... _

"**Yukihara Princess found!" – **Newspaper headlines

"**Mikan Yukihara, the long lost heiress of Yukihara Corp." **

_Izumi Yukihara proudly introduced his daughter to the world as of last night's event. In the beginning no one has believed the words of the emcee who first shocked guests and broadcast viewers but Mr. And Mrs. Yukihara stepped up to the stage to confirm the speculation. We quoted, "I and my wife are proud to introduce to all of you, our beloved daughter Mikan Yukihara."..._

Mikan read all of them. She couldn't believe that she became the centre of attention overnight.

Her walking on the runway gracefully kept replaying on the television.

"JV was so impressed by you, you know. I was amazed. He never did acknowledge us but he was totally mesmerized to you. He's so scary. See these articles, every page are about you and him. Why'd you reject his offer to be his muse? Heck, I would love to work with him. He never asked any model to wear his designs. He just lets his assistant do that for him. This is the first time I've seen him beg and lower his pride to ask the 'one-night-supermodel'."

_**Flashback...**_

"_Oh em gee! Mikan Yukihara, the girl with the red dress, finally, pleasure to meet you." JV said as he gently took Mikan's hand and kissed it. Mikan was surprise by the gesture and move away from him. She's alone now at the building's veranda. She didn't know that someone followed her. _

_She just wanted fresh air after the pressure that has happened just now. Every people were coming towards her and photographers kept flashing their cameras to snap some photos of her._

"_Excuse me, who are you?" Mikan asked. JV seemed to be taken aback by Mikan's remark. Well, how could someone not know him? He's the most famous designer before Yuka Yukihara. Every fashion designers respect him and people admire him except for his scary personality and strict way of handling things._

"_You are wearing the dress I made well." He responded._

"_You are the designer of this dress? It's beautiful."_

_JV nodded. "JV's the name, lady. Say, why don't you be my muse?" He asked._

"_Muse?"_

"_Yeah, you would be wearing all the fashions I make, how's that sound?"_

'_What? That means I have to do same thing like before? No thanks.' Mikan thought. And one more thing, her friends promised that she'll never ever step on the catwalk ever again. This was enough publicity for her._

"_I'm afraid I have to reject your offer but thanks anyway. Excuse me, I have to go." _

_**End of flashback...**_

"Come to think of it, Hotaru, I wasn't angry with you right? Even you plotted everything behind my back. Where's my strawberries you promised me last night?!"

"I didn't say anything like that." Hotaru said impassively.

"Yes you did. You said if I do well you'll buy me a truck of strawberry."

"You must have been too nervous so you just day-dreamed. Anyway, get ready and we have to go to school."

"Huh? Isn't it Sunday today?"

"Duh, it's Monday," said Anna. "It's good that we're late or else there would be a big commotion waiting for you there." She's implying to reporters, since no media are allowed in the school premises, it is possible students who've seen the news can cause a rocket. The media also revealed in the news that Mikan Yukihara is currently attending Alice Academy.

"You don't suppose they realized that Mikan Sakura and Mikan Yukihara are one, right?" Nonoko asked.

"Not yet" Hotaru said.

Mikan was confusedly listening to her friends' conversation.

"Don't tell me you don't get what are we talking about? How dumb can you be? Didn't we plan this since the beginning?" Anna said.

"Ouch. That hurts my feelings." Mikan rushed to the bathroom looking so upset. She repeated the words 'I'm dumb!' the whole time she was getting ready.

Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped as they waited for her and kept hearing those words. It sounded creepier and creepier as they hear it.

"Oh shut up, Mikan. What the hell are you wearing again?" said the irritated Anna.

"My usual get-up," Mikan answered. She is wearing back her cap, sunglasses and her uniform in an old-fashioned way.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do we have to do this every day?"

Anna attacked Mikan and took off everything from her.

"These...will be burned! And we'll never see them again! Understand?!"

_**To be continued...**_

**Next chapter would be uploaded soon. I promise. **


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Chapter 22 was only uploaded more than 12 hours ago so here's another chapter to make up for the time I wasn't able to update. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 23**

**Normal POV**

Four girls got off the limo as they started to walk glamorously through the entrance of Alice Academy. You would think that they were the goddesses that's gone missing a century ago and decided to show up now. Anna, Hotaru and Nonoko dressed in their usual uniform but Mikan stood out the most wearing her uniform in a stylish way with bag designed by her Mum.

The moment they stepped at the entrance, a group of boys hovered in front of Mikan and offered expensive looking chocolate, flowers and presents. A group of screaming girls also came to her saying words you couldn't understand as they spoke at the same time.

"Aah. You're hurting me. Excuse me," said Mikan as she tried to move away from them.

"Wait guys! Aren't you in the middle of class? Move!" said Nonoko as she held Mikan and pushed her way out from the human wave.

"Come on, I thought it would be more calm at this time." Anna actually is being crashed and pushed aside by the students who are keen to get close to Mikan.

"Oh we said MOVE!" Hotaru said in a loud voice surprisingly.

"ATTENTION!" called over a voice louder than Hotaru's. Almost all the people lined up straight making a pathway for the girls. And almost the entire population of the school including Permy and Luna's girlies were overlooking the entrance of Mikan. They all couldn't hide their anticipation to meet the daughter of a Yukihara, the owner of the school and the top most business empire.

They have been waiting for her arrival as of this morning. They're late. Not just late but very late. It's already lunchtime when they arrived in school. They have missed all their lessons in the morning just to wait for Mikan.

All of them are watching Mikan closely. Permy gasped unexpectedly. She stared at Mikan and the longer she looked at her the more she recognised her, she knew that face, the hair, the body figure. She remembers her as the girl from the club who she has always felt bitterness towards because of 2 reasons is prettier than her and dared to get close to Natsume. Permy stood there in silence because of shock. After the club, she never saw her anymore and today, that girl she humiliated is a person who shouldn't be wrong of.

"Gosh, I almost died." Nonoko said. It calmed down a bit.

"See, you're totally famous now," said Anna.

"What's exactly is happening? Why is everyone gathered here?" asked Mikan with an overwhelming feeling but only the three girls could hear her.

"We are humbly welcoming you to Alice Academy Miss Mikan Yukihara. I shall introduce myself as Rina Kanede, the Vice-president of the Student council." A long scarlet-haired girl wearing glasses said with much respect to Mikan.

"Uhmm...Thank you." Mikan said with an awkward smile on her face. "It would be much appreciated if you did this when I first transferred to this school. It's been ages, isn't it?"

The vice-president gave a puzzled look. The other students were only listening and they seem to wonder what Mikan meant. Silence took over the entire entrance and the vice-president and Mikan appeared to be the only one allowed to talk.

"Isn't this your first day attending the Academy, Lady Mikan?" asked Rina.

"Well, I think you are misunderstanding something here," said Mikan loud enough for everyone to hear.

The students were paying attention to what Mikan is saying. Their serious faces made it look like as if Mikan speaking is the most important thing of all.

"I've been in this school longer than you think."

All of them looked at a complete loss of what she just said. Mikan couldn't take the long pause of them wondering and they don't get what she meant.

"Well, you see my nice and humble schoolmates AND classmates." She said also emphasising the word 'nice' and 'humble' looking over to where Luna and the other girls were. "I WAS Mikan Sakura and now you can all call me Mikan Yukihara for free."

The class gasped at the sudden announcement of Mikan. They looked all shock and staring at Mikan from head to toe. If that is true then they messed with the wrong girl.

"I bet you didn't realize it was me since you enjoyed calling me 'Sakura' right?"

Mikan is quite enjoying this right now. She can see all the reactions of the people around. They are surprised, disappointed, jealous, and curious, amazed and etc.

Well, who would have thought that an ugly duckling could turn into a swan? That behind those sunglasses, weird-looking clothes and without the baseball cap is actually a beautiful and an unreachable girl that is out of their league.

"No way. That girl is lying for sure. She's probably just another transferred student and pretending just to gain attention." Luna bitchily said while raising her eyebrow.

"Didn't you watch the Fashion show last night? The head of Yukihara Corp. announced to the whole world that she is their daughter. It's all over the news. Unfortunately none of us were there. My mother and father attended the show and they were stunned by her." One of Luna's girlies said dreamily wishing that she was able to go to the fashion show. Luna looked at her mockingly to dare to say that again.

"Of course, I watched it. Who wouldn't? But who would notice that ugly girl there wearing a fish net." Luna answered.

"Are you stupid or what, Koizumi? Did you use up all your brain to fill up your nose and cheeks?" A girl standing not far from them said.

"Eh~, isn't it the nicest girl in campus, Luna Koizumi, right?" said Mikan sarcastically. Luna was surprised to know that Mikan knew her name. Others sniggered, isn't that compliment a joke? Luna then gave an evil look at the others who were trying to hide their laughter.

"Well, excuse me. I don't want to hear any of your nonsense." Mikan continued and started to walk to the entrance hall. The other students gazes followed her with full of admiration.

"I'm not done talking yet, come back here, you bitch!" shouted Luna. The way Mikan just mocked her increased her rage.

Mikan stopped before she could enter and turned around. "Can you please tell me WHO AM I to listen to you?" She said. Her annoyance is starting to come out.

"You're just an ordinary pathetic rich girl wannabe!" Luna said. "Isn't it funny? Laugh.."

"You're the one who's pathetic. What's so funny about that?" Mikan shot back. "HA...HA...HA, I laughed, go celebrate."

"Shut up!" Luna burst out.

"You're the one who needs to shut up Luna! Don't forget, you're up against Mikan Yukihara. Do you want me to spell it for you? Y-U-K-I-H-A-R-A Corp.! A major business company compared to your tiny company which is miles away lower. She can just ask his Dad to do a minor shaping into your company in a flick and voila! Gone! How's that sound? Get it inside your pea brain. Or if you even have a brain." Nonoko said annoyingly.

"Hah? Really? You dare to threaten me? I'm not scared of that stinking company. What are you proud of then? You disgusting sycophant freaks!"

Nonoko gasped and was about to smack Luna's face but Mikan stood in between. Her patience has reached its limit.

"Wait. I don't care whatever you call me but to call my friends sycophants? I take that as an insult coming out from your dirty mouth," said Mikan calmly. Her calm expression is much scarier. "Tell me, if my friends are sycophants, what are you? Ah, I know. A big pile of sh!t surrounded by flies that the entire human race wants to get rid of." She said and Luna gasped. The students who heard that laughed. That also implies to Luna's girlies. Those girls were now hiding behind Luna.

"I must be right. At least everyone agreed." Mikan said but Luna instantly started to run and ready to attack Mikan while swearing horribly.

All the students panicked. Mikan was only steadily standing there but Anna and Nonoko jumped in fear. No one tried to move. By the second Luna was uncontrollable.

But Mikan isn't really calm or steady. She wanted to move but she couldn't. Her feet were like pasted on the ground. Seeing Luna in that manner is unbelievably scary. She is just waiting for the impact the Luna can cause but by the time Luna almost grabbed Mikan a strange "HEEYAH!" was heard.

A rope came flying suddenly. In a blink of an eye, Luna was rapidly tied to the rope. The lasso was perfectly thrown around her to suppress her to hit Mikan. Luna was pulled down to the floor and screaming in anger, struggling to get out of the tied rope.

All of them are now looking for the source of the cowboy accent. Mikan was more amused now than shocked.

Youichi slowly went over to Luna and he suddenly pulled her hair and stared at her evilly.

"Aargh. Who are you? Let me go!" Luna shouted.

"Let me tell you one thing you ugly piece of s**t. If you try to lay even a single finger to my sister again then you won't only get this but that as well." He pointed at the other building's rooftop.

About seven people were hanging upside down at the building's wall. The spot on each person were wet and as they looked closely, only their legs were supporting them from falling. They have been calling for help but no one has notice them since they were busy paying more attention to the arrival of Mikan. Some started to laugh but some cowered in fear.

"And them." Youichi also pointed at the far ground. About a dozen of people were buried down with only their head sticking out and covered in mud. They were knocked out. You would think that they are dead.

"I heard you were the mastermind of all the bullying my sister had."

Luna gasped. "You? You're Youichi Yukihara?"

"Proof of Mikan being the legitimate daughter of Izumi Yukihara, now you know. You're just in the right place to kiss the floor." Nonoko said while giving a satisfied smile. Watching Luna in that state couldn't make her more than happy.

Youichi just smirked.

"Too bad, I had to use them to decorate the school. At least people like you can be useful," said Youichi. "Should I use you to paint over the walls instead?"

"No! Please, I'm s-sorry." Luna pleaded. She's now shaking in fear.

"Yo-chan" called Mikan but her voice isn't reaching him at all. She's scared. The Youichi now is not the normal Youichi at all. He's scary. Evil. His eyes were full of malevolence. How, in that small body of him can do such act and talk like that in such a young age?

"Or should I call Dad and ask what I should do with this garbage."

"Youichi!" Mikan finally called loudly. The scene-watchers and Youichi fell in silent. "There's no way you're going to call Dad for this! What the hell are you doing?"

"But nee-chan -"

"Let her out there and those people. Dig them with your bare hands, I must say," said Mikan looking so serious at the tamed Youichi. He looks like he was just awakened from the darkness. "How could you do this?!"

"Aren't you being too naive? These people, they bullied you and made you suffer. Don't you realize he's doing this for you? They deserve it." Nonoko said.

"For me? I don't care if it's for me but should you be so violent if you want to punish them?"

"What would you suggest to do with them anyway, baka? Don't tell me, you would just let them get away with it," Hotaru said.

Mikan didn't answer. Sure, she thought about revenge herself but she couldn't even try to do it. Seeing how Youichi was drawn into that state. Evil and violent, that's not her. She appreciates Youichi's concern about this but how did he find out that she's being bullied? She doesn't know.

"You're hopeless, nee-chan. Are you too nice or just stupid?"

"I wa –"

"Must all students make their way back to their respective classrooms immediately. I repeat, must all students make their way back to their respective classrooms," said the PA system throughout the school.

No one moved. They just observed and waited if someone will move before they do.

"Dear students, didn't you hear that? Enough with this. You will have time with Miss Yukihara later. Back to your classrooms, now, chop chop." A voice said from the back. It's Narumi-sensei coming out from the building.

Others started to walk back and the whispers followed. Whispers about the intense confrontation.

"Can someone please help Miss Koizumi?" The teacher said and Luna's girlies immediately untied the rope.

"Mikan and Youichi, to my office," said another familiar voice.

"Uncle..." Mikan called as she saw the Principal coming out from the building. The students were watching him as he descended and made his way to Mikan and Youichi. The other curious onlookers stopped and wanted to hear what would the Principal say. It is rare for the Principal to be walking around school and much more talk to any student. But, of course, except if it is his nephews or niece.

"Narumi please help those students out there."

"Yes, Mr. Principal."

"_Yo-chan, you are totally in trouble." _Mikan whispered to Youchi as they followed their Uncle aka the Principal to his office.

"_You too, nee-chan," _Youichi whispered back.

"_What do you mean me too? I didn't hang those people up there and buried a dozen of people. How the hell did you do it anyway?" _

"_And now you're asking, you were against it before." _

"_Idiot, of course, I would ask. How will we explain it to Uncle then?!"_

"_Leave it to me."_

"_Leave it to you? I'm older here." _

"_I'm more mature here." _Youichi remarked.

"_I'm –"_

"Ahem." The Principal cleared his throat and that stop Youichi and Mikan bickering. They are now standing in front of the Principal's office door.

"It wasn't me Uncle. It's nee-chan."

Mikan gasped in disbelief. She elbowed Youichi back at the blame. _'I'm not going to take the blame for him even if he's my younger brother.' _Mikan thought.

"Go in first." He said to them and opened the door.

"It won't take long. I can't accept any calls at the moment if possible." He said to his secretary who is sitting by the side quietly.

"_How could you say that?!" _Mikan whispered again in panic but Youichi didn't respond. The door closed and they stood as if they are in military. The Principal did not offer them to sit but instead sat on his own swivel chair.

There's a long silence before Mikan broke it.

"It's not –"

"You've changed Mikan."

"Uhm, yeah, sort of Uncle," answered Mikan anxiously.

"And what made you do that, may I ask?"

"Uhmm..." Mikan paused. The way her Uncle is questioning her now is like she's done a bad thing. "Is that bad, Uncle?" Mikan tried to talk normally.

"Not at all. I'm just surprise. I did not recognise you at first."

"Well, you do now Uncle."

"Of course but you do know as well that this change of yours caused the school's activities to put on hold. Students missed their lessons and behave inappropriately. And the behaviour, that comes for you Youichi Yukihara."

Mikan fell silent.

"But Uncle, it wasn't me." Youichi said.

"I have a lot of evidence to prove so don't try denying it."

Youichi stopped and bowed his head guiltily.

"Now, I want you two to be honest with me. Mikan, is it true that you have been bullied since you entered the Academy?"

Mikan nodded.

"That's why I wanted to teach those people a lesson," Youichi butted in. Kazumi looked at him intently.

"And you, Youichi, hanged and buried those students? With the help of whom?"

Youichi snorted trying not to laugh out loud. "No one helped me, they just let themselves do it," said Youichi.

"And that means Yo-chan admitted that he did it." Mikan teased. And Youichi was taken aback how he got caught. "You're not so smart after all."

"Then Mikan, why didn't you tell me about it? I could have stop that and bring punishments instead of your brother acting like he's the one in authority."

"I did the right thing, right Uncle?" asked Youichi now smirking.

"It is unacceptable! I will call your father about this."

"But wait, Uncle, it's not necessary to call Dad for this. I was only thinking not to trouble anyone."

"I'm your Uncle and Principal of this school. I own this school and my rules should be followed. It's the first time issues of bullying have surfaced and much more the victim is my niece. Those people must be suspended."

"Suspended? Why don't you just expel them?" said Youichi.

"I certainly cannot do that. They are part of the upper-class society and if I, by chance, expel them may bring conflicts to the school and the society. And that includes you, Youichi. I will contact the Elementary Division Principal."

"Why do I have to get suspended too? I just did it for nee-chan," complained Youichi.

"You know, you still violated the rules little brother. Enjoy!"

"But – of course Uncle. Thanks." Youichi smirked. There's something behind that smirk that Mikan can guess.

"Oh yeah, suspending is not the right punishment for him Uncle. He just wants to lazy around with his Xbox."

"Right. Well, why don't you become your sister's bodyguard for a week since you like protecting her so much? You may call that like a butler."

"Whaaaat? Why should he? Is this also a punishment for me?" Mikan complained. _'I was the one who was bullied here!'_ "No way Uncle. I don't want a dwarf tailing me around!" _'Besides' I had enough of the maids and butlers at home, I'm still grateful that we don't have that in school.'_

Youichi smiled. "I'm good with that."

"You'll be starting tomorrow. I say, you're going to have detention with Mrs. Lakum for the rest of the day."

"Huh, Uncle...y-you mean that wicked-witch-gardener? She's back?"

The Principal nodded quite satisfied but Mikan doesn't get who they are talking about.

"Are you serious?!"

"It is rude to call the lady a wicked-witch. Yes I am serious."

Youichi cursed under his breath and went unnoticed by the Principal.

"Wait, I don't know who that lady is but for Yo-chan being my bodyguard is the serious matter – he's going to miss his lessons." Mikan said.

"That's the point of being suspended." Their Uncle said and started to go through some of his documents.

"And he would only be a bother to my class. That's against the rules, right?" said Mikan again.

"Not at this time. You may leave. I'm busy now."

"Uncle, can you change your mind and I'll start being nee-chan's bodyguard today?" asked Youichi.

"Goodbye." He said and took the intercom. "My niece and nephew are leaving." His secretary must have received the call and soon opened the door.

"But Uncle ~" called the Yukihara siblings as their Uncle doesn't give them a proper response.

"That's final, if you continue to complain I will extend it for a month."

"_Geez. How could this old man be stubborn?!" _whispered Mikan.

"I heard that."

"May I assist you out, young master and young mistress?" said the Principal's secretary.

"Aah...Err..I said I'm going Uncle. Bye!" said Mikan.

"Bye my precious unkind Uncle. Hope you get bald." Youichi quickly ran out from the Principal's office. Mikan and the secretary secretly laughed then she followed Youichi out. The Principal just sat there astonished.

"Am I really getting old?" He asked to his secretary but his secretary immediately closed the door because she couldn't hold his laughter anymore.

"Youichi Yukihara!" called Mikan when she saw him leaving just few metres away from her. Youichi looked back but he continued walking away. "Stop! Are you actually agreeing on being my personal assistant or butler, whatever you call it?"

"Nothing I can do about it. Uncle said so."

"But you could have disagreed with him!" She shouted as she ran after him.

"Hn." Youichi responded. He's too busy worrying dealing with the gardener than what his sister is complaining about. Well, the gardener lady is feared to be the most evil of the evils. She's known to be the demonic aura radiating from all sides of the school. If you ruin her flower plants or the grasses, she will curse you into a state you couldn't imagine, that's just a rumour between the students of Alice Academy. It has been peaceful since she went on a vacation but some students thought she retired due to her old age. If he escapes having the detention, the woman would surely know and who knows what curse is waiting for him.

"Yo-chan! Yo-chan!" And he ran away. "Whatever with the little idiot."

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I'm totally frustrated right now. What's happening with the people around me? First, the whole student body came to "welcome" me as if it's my first day of school. Did the news really made them do that? Well, it didn't really help me, it brought more problems. They treat me like I'm a celebrity but before they treated me like some kind of disease they avoid. Second, I just witnessed Youichi's most evil side. He's quite a prankster but not that he would hanged and bury people and then he got me in trouble as well. Third, Uncle punished me. I took that as a punishment, Youichi being my bodyguard or butler. What's the use though? He would just get in my way to annoy and tease me. It would be much better if Uncle let him be with Mrs. Lakum for the rest of the week. I think he hates her. I never heard of her though.

I dashed in my classroom and I forgot to knock since there are a lot of things going around my head. I didn't think that most my classmates would surround me as soon as I got in. They were more excited as they were when we were at the entrance.

"Yukihara-sama! We are very sorry!" Their voices said and bowed in unison. I stepped back while surprised. Their bows are lower than 90 degrees and I don't think they would stand straight unless I said so.

I wanted to be a bit mean and ignore them but if I do that then I would totally be like them. Snobby is the word and I don't want that to happen.

"Okay?" I said and they all automatically raised their head and stood up straight. "Then excuse Me." They gave way to me quietly.

I looked at my friends. Hotaru's staring into space. Anna and Nonoko were sitting next to each and Nonoko raised her eyebrow to me. She's sending me signals. I know what that means, she's opposed. I moved my gaze around the room. Luna and her two girls plus Permy were sitting quietly by the corner. I couldn't understand their stare but somehow I feel something's wrong. And then I realized the members of the Dark Razers were staring at me. They are giving me that I-can't-believe-it-kind-of-look.

"Woaaah...It's the real deal!" Somehow I heard Kitsu said to Koko but Koko's just grinning. I know what Kitsu meant. We met a couple of months ago in that club. I suddenly felt shy. Now it's really awkward compared to when I first met them. It's more like the 'me' that night is confronting them right now, face-to-face. Looking at Ruka makes me more embarrass and Yuu looks more surprised than the other members. I think his intellectual pride is hurt that he did not realized about me, clever or not I think he gave me a favour.

"Looking good, Mikan." Koko told me with a grin as usual.

"Uhm..hey guys. Nice to see you again," I told them while I smiled shyly. Well, this is awkward. I gave them the wrong impression at first and now I'm actually acting friendly.

"Mikan what's that 'okay' before?" Nonoko said when she was in front of me few seconds later without me realizing it. She looks pretty angry.

"What?"

"Okay? Ookay? Oookay? Did you actually think you can forgive them that easily?" I'm getting scared at Nonoko again. What did I do?

"Why not? They apologise anyway so it's all better now."

"Idiot, after what you've all been through and they've just been forgiven easily." I can see that Nonoko is really concerned about me and I'm glad I have a friend like her.

"It's hard to understand you, you know. Sometimes you're very easy to please but sometimes very hard too," said Anna.

"Uncle is already planning for their suspension anyway so I can say that would be my 'revenge' like you told me in the hands of the Principal." I winked at them. Too cheesy but they would only bother me if I don't say that.

"Really?!" My blue-haired friend said from being mad to excitement. "That means half of the class would be gone. Does that mean Natsume too?"

I looked at the person supposedly sitting next to mine but he's not there. Something to expect from him, who knows, he might be somewhere flirting and will not turn up for the day.

"Not sure but hopefully. I would totally be happy if I wouldn't see him for a week."

"Are you really 'that girl' from Rimous?" Kitsu said interrupting my conversation with my friends. I initially greeted them first but I forgot about them.

"Unfortunately, yes." I answered.

"I certainly did not expect you to be 'that girl'." Yuu said.

"You were 'that girl' and our classmate and Hotaru's bestfriend Mikan?" Ruka said.

"Yes, that girl, huh? Hard to believe right?"

"Kind of, well, it wasn't us who named you that one." Ruka said. "Oh he's going to love this and here he comes."

Someone unexpectedly rushed in to the room. I thought that was Narumi-sensei but it's none other than Natsume Hyuuga. He stood by the door and he looked like he's in hurry and looking for someone. Kitsu and Koko then suddenly stood in front of me. I stepped back. What are they doing? I feel like I'm too short beside them. They were like two giants covered me like a wall. They're too tall.

"Yooow, Natsume~~" called Kitsu with harmony.

"What's up?" said Koko.

"I found her!" Natsume said and he walked towards us. I can't see anything with these twins in front of me.

"Where were you? You didn't tell us you have other appointments today," said Ruka.

"I found her!" repeated Natsume.

"Who?" The twins asked together.

"That girl!"

I kept hearing 'that girl' from these boys. Are they talking about me? Hah, there's no way that Natsume would even mention me.

"Didn't you see her at the televised fashion show last night?!" continued Natsume. Last night? Is he talking about THE fashion last night, THE one I attended and Anna and Nonoko?

"You sure are talking a lot now Natsume. And it's surprisingly shocking to hear that you actually watched that when you're not even interested." Yuu said.

"That girl, she's Mikan Yukihara," announced Natsume. So it's about me after all. If he's been looking for me then is he holding a grudge against me somehow? But that's impossible. He was acting so flirty when he saw me at this form at the beach that evening. Or he knows that Mikan Sakura who beat him with a shoe and sharp tongue is also Mikan Yukihara? That makes it more complicated. I'm confused.

I dug between Kitsu and Koko and pushed them aside. Gosh, they're so heavy. The body of the twin towers, right, I'm over exaggerating. But anyways, I pushed through them but instead of hearing them groan or shout, both of the twins only yelled "TADAH~" and posed in an odd manner where they are like enclosing me in a frame. I gave them a weird stare. What the hell are these weirdos up to?

I turned to Natsume standing in front me. He looked rather unusual. His expression, I've never seen that side of him before. I can't explain but it's more like shock than the always angry kind of gaze.

"You mentioned my name Hyuuga?" I asked quite stupidly but quite annoyed too. I should say something and that's all I came up with. "Remember me or should I say noticing me now?"

"That...voice...it can't be.." He said rather unbelievably.

"Oh THIS voice, I'm glad you recognised my precious voice Hyuuga." I said. Better to make the highlight. "I'm Mikan Yukihara also known as the weird-old-fashion-ugly-disease-outcast Mikan Sakura made popular by your fangirls. Nice to introduce myself to you again Natsume Hyuuga." I extended my hand towards him for a handshake but he's not accepting it. He just stood there speechless. Yes! He's actually speechless. Is that the right word for his reaction? Anyway I'm totally satisfied right now. He's the last person I wanted to say those words for.

"Hmm. Weird, did you just lost your tongue?" He didn't respond.

"Hello?" I called out to him and wave my hands on his face but he just stared at me. Is he still conscious? If he's not then that's bad. I didn't expect him to be this shock.

"What happened to him?" I asked my friends and the others but they just shrugged their shoulders.

"Oyy, Natsume, you're looking lame." Kitsu said but he's still not responding.

"If someone is talking to you then why don't you answer?!" I said and poked his side, his waist actually. I wasn't anticipating this big jerk would jump so high that he nearly reached the ceiling without even uttering a single sound with a serious face. That makes it funny even more. I didn't want to laugh out loud but I couldn't hold it any longer. We all laughed altogether. My other classmates who did not see that just looked at us curiously.

"WTF?! Who did that?!" He shouted right away as soon as he landed. The others kept quiet but I'm still laughing. I can't help it. He sure is ticklish for a grumpy-evil-guy.

"You must be daydreaming a lot Natsume." Ruka said. "She's been talking to you, you know. You didn't even notice that 'that girl' did it."

Again. Why do keep calling me 'that girl'? It's kinda annoying now so I stopped laughing.

"I did it and what are going to do about it Hyuuga? Order your fangirls to bully me again? Sure, anytime." I said sarcastically. Of course, I didn't mean that. I don't want to experience that ever again.

"No." He responded bluntly. "I never did that." He whispered.

Wooah. He's making excuses! Really? And those eyes, he said that looking straight into my eyes, is he serious? It's disturbing. He should have ignored me by now if he knows I was Mikan Sakura and he should have turned away. He's exceptionally socializing today.

"Right, my beautiful students, I apologize. It took longer than expected to clear the trouble. Let's proceed to our lesson for today."

What? I didn't even noticed Narumi-sensei came in. The others already are sitting at their designated seats. Me and him were the only ones standing in the middle of the room staring at each. That's so embarrassing. I quickly moved to sit at my chair and ignored the gazes my class are giving me. I think I'm blushing. Natsume also did the same while he kept glancing at me.

'What do you want now Hyuuga? Stop giving me those look! It makes me sick._' _I whispered angrily to him.

_**To be continued...**_

**Ending A/N:**

**YAY! There's Natsume moments! And more to come after. (ninastylee, I was reading your reviews and I noticed you've been expecting Natsume and Mikan interactions. So here's a starter **** )**

**Thanks for the reviews. As a *ahem* writer, it's my responsibility to update asap and I apologize for the lack of time I have. Flames are very much appreciated. :D (I'm actually been scared to read the reviews but I've been having positive reviews so I'm really grateful to all my faithful reviewers and readers.) Be with me until the end! **** There's only one thing I want you to do: REVIEW! REVIEW! AND REVIEW AS LONG AS YOU CAN! ;)**

**This chapter was written in a rush so if there are any mistakes then excuse it for now. I'll try to edit it if I'm not busy. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Natsume's POV**

Piercing glances and very hard to understand attitude. How could the sharp-tongue-sometimes-loudmouth-and-mostly-quiet Mikan Sakura who I always ignored could be the girl from Rimous club? I just couldn't believe it. I've been looking for her since then. There are no days I didn't think about her – her beautiful face and angelic voice. She was within my grasp in Nojiro beach before but I was too stupid to not run after her. And now I just found out that she's beside me almost every day, lurking around on this very school without the thought it could be her. I couldn't have felt more stupid than ever before. How could I not realize it was her? It's her face and voice that haunted my dream every night. I should have noticed. Was I blinded by my prejudice and because she is different.

I was surprised to watch her last night on that fashion show. I didn't expect Hotaru would text me to turn on the TV while I was sleeping. I ignored it at first but I'm glad I turned it on. The face of the girl who haunted my dreams every night was displayed on the screen. The girl I've been looking for. I decided that this time, I would surely get close to her.

I stared at Mikan Yukihara sitting next to my cousin. I can see her glaring at me whenever our eyes met. She's still very angry about whatever it is. Girls, you never knew what exactly they are thinking. I would give anything just to know what she thinks of me right now.

"Natsume if you keep staring at her, she's going to melt." Koko whispered to me chuckling while he waves his hand in front my face.

"Fvck off." I glared at him.

Somehow I ended up sitting around the table with the others. Just before break, my bandmates asked me to hang out but I refused. But when I heard that the Mikan is going to be with them, I went with them instead. Well, I couldn't just avoid the chance to get close to her.

Damn, it looks like I'm going after her. I've never been like this before. All the girls always come after me.

Why can't I just take my eyes off her? My attraction is like an iron, never been wavered. I only thought girls as a free time. Hobby. But she's like a magnet that attracting me. What am I thinking? Cheesy.

Feeling this way just for one girl is weird. Tsk. Natsume, you're a Casanova. I've never got so much into a girl before. Maybe I just have to get her and then dump her so I can stop having these odd feelings. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do to get this over with.

**End of Natsume's POV**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Mikan-chan, have you noticed Natsume's been staring at you." Nonoko squealed. The boys were gone to go somewhere so it's only just us girls now.

"No. Why would he?!" I bluntly said by the sudden mention of the boy I hate. Hate? Should I still hate him? He just saved my life few days ago. I nearly thought that there's a good side of him. He was much more like human at the beach. But – looking at his overwhelming arrogance and very 'yeah, I'm famous and a lady magnet, I could use any girl to bully the person I don't like' kind of aura makes me hate him a lot, that's why. His impression in me is far greater than him, being my lifesaver. So I'll stick with hating him.

"Well, I noticed it as well so maybe he likes you." Anna told me smiling wide. Are they even proud to think like that? Don't they know that I hate him to the point where I want to feed him to the crocodiles? If only it wasn't because of him, I wouldn't have gone to a position where I was hopeless.

"He hates me, no, it's the other way around. I so much HATE him." I said quite annoyed.

Hotaru rolled her eyes at what Anna said. "Anna, No. He doesn't like anyone. We know him as a 'playboy', don't we?"

"Yes but can't you see Hotaru. The way he looks at her." Anna still insisted.

"It's the eyes of a playboy, you know, he's just eyeing his next target." Hotaru told her coldly. Anna and Nonoko felt guilty at what they said.

"That's why, be careful with him, Mikan, don't fall for him." Hotaru warned.

"Don't worry. I will never ever." I rolled my eyes, disgusted by the statement 'Don't fall for him' '_Why should I?!'_

_**The next day...**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

It's a normal day than expected. There are still people in the corridor who drooled and eyes turned into hearts whenever Mikan Yukihara walked past them. It was not like before where an unfortunate event would welcome her each morning.

"Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Hotaru, good morning," greeted the now cheerful Mikan. She's back to being cheerful again. The change for Mikan was really great. Since yesterday, when she announced to everyone that Mikan Sakura is Mikan Yukihara, no one tried to hurt slash bully her anymore. She's just happy that she could live normally and spend her high school life without being scared to anyone.

Hotaru just 'Hn' to her but thought,_ 'I'm glad, she's back to normal.' _

"Good Morning, Mikan." Anna and Nonoko greeted back.

"Where's Permy, by the way?" Mikan looked around to see if there is any sign of her but none. She still doesn't talk to them. They never had a chance to talk because she's always with Luna.

"Oh, Permy is just probably with Luna again or Koko." Nonoko replied giggling.

"I understand if she's with Luna but Koko? Are they like dating now?" She asked.

"No, they are childhood friends. You know, we mentioned to you before that they are bestfriends. We think that Permy likes him thought but she's keeps denying it," Anna replied.

"Koko and Permy?" Mikan said puzzled. She never heard that Sumire likes Koko before.

"Permy?" A girl who is standing not far from them asked raising her eyebrow, her arms crossed on her chest.

"Permy, good morning," Mikan smiled to the girl with greenish hair.

"Me? Permy?" asked Sumire in incredulity. She doesn't like what Mikan just nicknamed her and they're not that close so there's no point in naming her some disgusting names.

Ignoring the look on Sumire's face, Mikan turned to her friends.

"What is our next lesson by the way?" Mikan asked to them.

"Maths" Nonoko answered.

"Oh crap. We have homework, don't we? Oh my God. And it's Jinno-sensei." Mikan panicked. Teacher Jinno is the scariest teacher you'll ever have, so you don't want him to have a reason to humiliate you in class.

"Want me to help you?" A tall boy with crimson orbs appeared and whispered to her ears. She suddenly felt her skin crawl.

"WTH?! Back off Hyuuga." Mikan shouted. As soon as she saw Natsume just an inch close to her, Mikan pushed him really hard but he was hard rock that she couldn't even move him so she just quickly moved backwards away from him. "Gross! I can feel germs all over my body."

"That's not a nice thing to say, little girl." Natsume smirked.

"Shut up and no thanks." Mikan glared at him while she rubbed her right ear and neck with handkerchief. She would rather have help from someone than him. "Where's the 'little alien' part like last time, huh? You surprisingly called me a girl!"

"Did I ever call you that?" said Natsume and tried to deny it. "Don't you remember that I was the one who saved you from the beach? So you have to treat me nicely." He said quite proud of himself.

Her friends' faces were surprise when they heard what Natsume just said. They didn't know about it at all.

"No!" she said bluntly.

"Do you want me to remind you, the way our skin touched?" Natsume smirked.

"What was that about?" Nonoko asked but no one answered.

Mikan look like she has been struck by lightning. She blushed. And her friends believe it's weird for Mikan to blush because they've never seen her like that.

'_Why'd he have to mention it?! And to say it like that?!' _Mikan screamed on her head.

He wouldn't have seen Mikan in that bikini and recognizes her as the girl from the club if she just wore her usual get-up. Now she's regretting it.

Permy noticed how Natsume flirt with Mikan. Natsume's unusually making the conversation longer. And that got her so jealous, the way he talked with Mikan comfortably. Hatred is building up inside her that she wants to slap Mikan.

"Hi, Natsume" Permy waved at Natsume flirtatiously but got only ignored then Mikan grabbed her including the other girls and walk away from the boys. Anna and Nonoko felt disappointed because they didn't manage to say hi to Kitsu and Yuu.

"I feel sorry for you mate." Kitsu chuckled while patting Natsume's shoulder.

"I'll definitely get her." Natsume convince himself.

"What did you dragged me here for?" Permy said angrily. "I'm still talking to Natsume."

No one replied to her. They were just looking at her in surprise, it's the first time Permy has ever shouted to them and looked so furious.

"Err...I just thought we should get going since we're all together and I don't want to be close to that jerk anyway." Mikan said weakly.

"That doesn't include me!" Permy shouted even though Mikan was beginning to feel rather knowing what's going to happen next.

"But we're friends." Anna responded when she noticed that Permy is serious.

"Who told you I'm friends with freaks like you?" said Sumire.

The blue-pink-haired bestfriends including Mikan gasped at that statement.

"What do you mean?" Nonoko asked.

"I don't want to be friends with boring and stinky bitches like you all are." Sumire said sarcastically but before she could go, the three other girls saw Mikan slapped Sumire.

"That's for calling us bitches!" said Mikan.

Then another slap from Anna, "Just be with the bitches leader Luna then! I'm sure you fit with them well fine."

Another slap from Nonoko, "That's for being so plastic. I can't believe we still thought of you as a friend since you started hanging out with Luna. You totally change."

Then a shot from the Baka Gun from Hotaru, "That's because I hate you."

But Sumire didn't move but she's smiling. She seems to be not affected even though she's been hit 4 times in a row.

"I have a surprise for you Mikan. Just wait for it." Permy said and then walked away. Real bitches sure are hard to bring down.

That statement left the four girls wonder until they arrived for their Math class.

The class was actually panicking instead of surrounding Mikan which is their favourite thing to do. Well, their homework is at stake here.

"I totally forgot!" said Mikan and thought, _'Geez, Permy occupied my mind more. She's totally confusing. Am I too harsh to slap her? Anyways my homework!'_

Mikan walked to her table. But there's a bit of head or big fury ball peeking through the desk. She walked towards it suspiciously.

"Yo-chan, what are you doing down there?" Mikan asked as soon as she saw what's under the table.

"Checking any bombs." Youichi answered and stood up. At that moment when his image is exposed to the whole class, a third of her class suddenly rushed to their side.

"Waaah..the Yukihara siblings are here together!" shouted one of them. The others in class saw Youichi as well but they cowered to one side especially Luna.

"Youichi-chan, you're so cute!" one of them said again. Each of them giggled and surrounded Youichi with creepy faces.

"What is this, suddenly?!" Mikan stepped back a bit. Youichi just bowed down trying to hide his annoyance.

Her classmates didn't realize when she came in because they were panicking about their homework but when they noticed a different presence, they immediately got active.

"Wait guys, excuse me. I'm talking to my brother." Mikan said while she pushed them aside. They moved away instantly without any more flatters flying all over the place. They left them quietly as soon as Mikan has asked them.

"Yo-chan...I meant, why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in your class?"

"Nee-chan, did you forget already? I would be in this class for a week as your body guard." He said coming back to his cheeky smile while talking to Mikan.

"Are you actually serious?"

"Yes.." He responded quickly.

"I don't need you here." She said.

"That's mean, nee-chan."

"I don't care. I told you, I don't like a dwarf tailing me around."

"Heh, No choice. Uncle's orders." Youichi gestured to thrust her tongued out for mockery.

"Fine, do my homework then." Mikan said and took out a notebook from her back.

"'kay." Youichi said and started to write on her notebook.

'_At least, I can use him for now. I admit he have the brain compared to me. He can solve any of that in a second.' _Mikan thought while grinning cheerfully as she watched Youichi seriously answer her homework questions. _'He's too much into this, huh?_

"Oh, you're getting along fine aren't you? What a cute siblings. I wish I have a brother like Youichi too and cousin like Tsubasa." Nonoko said daydreaming and Mikan looked up.

"So this is his punishment for the trouble he made yesterday? He, being your chaperone?" Anna asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." Mikan responded sadly. "That old man, geez." Implying to the Principal.

"What about the others?" Anna asked eyeing the people trembling to the side. "Aren't they being suspended and punish too?"

"I don't know," replied Mikan.

"Done, nee-chan." Youichi interrupted and put the pen down.

"As expected from Yo-chan. I love you now." Mikan squeezed his cheeks and he blushed. She tried to kiss his cheeks too but disrupted when 6 people barged in the room.

That's Jinno-sensei and the Dark Razers' members came in like a boss. But Jinno-sensei looked grumpy as always.

Natsume's eyes shot on to Mikan immediately and were shocked at the scene – Mikan holding Youichi's face and her lips pouted to kiss him.

"Sit." Jinno-sensei said and the whole class followed. He didn't even give them a chance to exaggeratedly scream over them like they always do.

The Dark Razers set out their seats while Natsume stared at the pair on his seat.

"What's that doing here?" Natsume asked. Mikan and Youichi sat next to each other both looking ahead ignoring him.

"There's a midget on my seat." Natsume said to Jinno-sensei annoyed. The teacher looked up and cleared his throat. He looks like he's quite infuriated too.

"Don't mind him." The teacher said and went back organising some papers on his desk.

"But..."

"Sit down." Jinno-sensei said strictly and Natsume sat quickly. Jinno-sensei is one of the people he can't win against.

He glared at the little boy sitting between him and Mikan. He wanted to give that little kid at least one lump on the head. But he noticed that Mikan is also giving him a warning look.

'Back off away from my brother Hyuuga,' whispered Mikan to him. 'Come closer Yo-chan, you might catch whatever virus he has.' Mikan smirked at him. Youichi gave him a mockery 'bleh' and squeeze closer to Mikan.

Natsume looked at them amused. He didn't know. Guess it won't be easy getting close to Mikan now.

_**To be continued...**_

**Short chapter (at first) but I added some part, especially the last part because I forgot about Youichi hehe! Thanks again. I love you guys!**

**Part of the slap scene is a true story! It actually happened. It was so intense that time. :D **


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: By 20th of October 2012 I edited chapter 24. So for those who have read it before this date I suggest you read it again. It's not that much but it's only the last part. Sorry for the confusion, if I ever confuse you :D **_

**Chapter 25**

**Mikan's POV**

I was walking along the corridor with Youichi when suddenly people kept hovering through at the big TV screen at the entrance hall. Each of them is hurrying excitedly talking about some things I couldn't understand.

Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko were there looking too.

I got so curious so I have to go and look. The other students started staring at me as well and kept whispering. Those stares were so unlike yesterday, it's more like a mockery kind of stare.

"What is it, Nonoko-chan?" I asked. But she didn't respond so I looked at Hotaru and Anna instead, but Anna quickly covered the TV screen. But she didn't quite cover the whole screen. I saw an article with pictures in it. I can see the headline clearly.

'**MIKAN YUKIHARA AT RIMOUS CLUB'. **The words in the article in massive bold.

I was shocked, I only saw the headline but I think I have an idea where it's going. I pushed Anna aside and then I saw it.

Pictures of me getting soaked of water and they also made a 'gif' of me tripping over on the stage. I've been hoping that those embarrassing moments will never be remembered or revealed again but here they are.

"Mikan," called Nonoko with a worried look. They all have the same expression.

I stared at the screen for quite a while before I realized Youchi has switched it off.

Being a prestigious school, the picture should have been showed on the TV screen on every corner of the school. Even if Yo-chan has turned this one off others would still be able to see it.

I thought about how everyone will laugh at me again and talk about me. I will be the main topic of gossips for the next couple of days or maybe weeks again. Well sure, I was the main topic for the last few days but not negatively.

I started to turn around and headed towards the exit. My friends and brother called out for me but I ignored them. Yo-chan chased after me but I sent him away. I just want to be alone right now.

I marched quickly to a secret place. I found it when I was touring around the school by myself. Honestly, that was when I was hiding from the bullies. It was quite far from the main building and it's in the middle of the mini-forest. But there I feel relax.

It's a little garden with a cherry blossom tree on a hill in the middle with green grass and wild flowers around it.

The mini-paradise of my life, I say. It's just beautiful. I'm not sure if I'm the only one who knew about this place.

I sat on the grass next to the tree while I wept. That unbearable thought of humiliation again after that trauma, I should have been use to this already. It's like the world will end any minute now. Well, I'm hoping. I don't want to face them after they saw my pictures.

I heard a rustle sound from above the tree. I thought it was just the wind but there was someone who jumped in front of me.

I feel like I've been electrified. "Aaah!" I screamed in surprise.

"You scared me!"

It's Natsume.

"Are you a monkey or something? Always hanging out on the trees." I said not realizing what I just said. Oh no, that would make him realize I was the bear mascot. No one knew about that yet. I should have just pretended this is the first time I've seen him on a tree. Stupid me!

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly and turned around. I forgot I'm crying.

He was the least person who I want to see me crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked nicely but I didn't respond. Geez, he saw but woaah how come he's nice? "If you're going to cry in here at least tell me." He continued.

I turned to him again. Why does he care?

"Well, what are you doing here anyway?" I said while wiping my tears. "This is my place."

"Hn. It's my place by the way. I found this way before you even came to this school." He said but he's looking at me as if he's really concerned. "You're disrupting my sleep."

That made me felt like I was the one in inconvenience here. Yeah, right. But he's supposed to be the one who's disturbing my crying mode.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'll just go then." I said sarcastically preparing to leave but he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Wait, I'm just kidding. You can stay if you want." Natsume left without saying anything anymore.

The most arrogant boy I've ever knew is unusually nice today so I'm rather shock than grateful. Why is he providing this place freely, as if he owns this?

I just whispered 'Thanks' to no one.

I sat again. I stared at the blue sky and watched a bird fly freely. I think stared too much that I started to feel a little drowsy. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, I heard some clinking and murmurs. I looked at my watch on my left arm. It's only half-past-ten in the morning. That means I already missed a lesson. But who would be here at this hour?

I peeked from behind the tree. I see a shadow figure holding a massive scissors, half the size of the one holding it and that person is cutting the branches of the plant in front of her. Is she trying to kill it? That's so harsh!

"Baa-chan! That's plant cruelty!" I shouted and moved away from hiding behind the tree.

"Wh-at? Who's t-here?" The old woman said and rather shock. That was a bit muffled and hoarse but I can guess that's what she said.

"Stop cutting that plant, baa-chan. That's totally mean! Plants also have feelings you know! Every living things have feelings! So every person has no right to treat others cruelly!" I said in my utmost breathe. I said it with every inch of my emotions in it. Well, it's true.

I saw the old woman grin. She's quite short but quite big in circumference. Fat in short. She has very dirty hands and nails and she have a very dark skin. She's wearing gold eyeglasses.

She just scratched the wart on her nose and then continued cutting the plants.

"Baa-chan! I told you to stop it! You're killing the poor plants," I said again and walked towards her. I planned to steal the ginormous scissors away but she turned quickly to me and the tip of the scissors was almost on my face.

"Waaah." I screamed and immediately stepped away. I felt threatened.

"Ara, ojou-chan, didn't realized you were coming towards me." She said while smirking. As if. Somehow that creates an impression of an old witch. I'm sure she knew. "Not bad, you surely did a good job finding this place."

I was taken aback. She's suddenly talking calmly while I was shouting a lot.

"I was only concerned." I said quite reluctantly.

"Go back to your class!" She shouted suddenly and angrily. She started murmuring again. What just happened? That felt like I've just been hammered in the head. She was only calmly talking earlier and now, she's a grumpy old woman, alright. "And don't come back here again!"

"S-sorry, I'm going." I said fearfully. Who is she really? I kinda feel like I've heard about her, probably. "Ano...(Uhm...)"

"WHAT?!" The old woman shouted. I jumped. I was only trying to ask. She really has a bad temper.

"Right, I'm going baa-chan so calm down. You'll get wrinkles."

"Shut up!"

I just giggled.

"Ne...baa-chan do you work here?" I asked, forgetting the thought of leaving.

"Not exactly working here, I'm a gardener, it's my hobby." She responded normally. "WHY?" Then gave me a very sharp eye contact, almost gave me shivers.

"N-nothing, just asking." I replied. She's the gardener? "Ah, I remember! You're Mrs. Lakum, aren't you baa-chan? The wicked-witch-gardener?" Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Geez, I'll blame Youichi for this. "I'm sorry."

"Well, you could say that. I'm Mrs Lakum." She said.

It's really hard to predict how she's going to respond to me. Sometimes it's normal then she shouts. I guess she gave justice to her characteristics I've heard from Youichi. She's not that scary though.

"Uhm...I'm Mikan Yukihara, nice to meet you baa-chan."

"I know." Eeeh, she knows me? But this is the first time I've seen her.

She paused and picked up the ginormous scissors from the ground. "Hmm..Fate has decided."

What? What did she just say? She turned to the plants again and started to cut its branches.

"What did you say baa-chan?" I asked but she just ignored me. I told her to stop cutting them. Has she gone deaf? I don't think she'll stop.

"Baa-chan, are you trying to destroy this beautiful place?" I said while fearing she might shout at me again.

"Baka! Shut up and go back to your class. You don't even know anything about plants!" And there it is. She shouted at me.

"I was only asking."

"I don't need your stupid questions! Get lost!"

Geez..I can't keep up with her temper.

"I don't intend to kill these precious flowers. They are my treasures. Plants need to be cared and cutting it the unwanted can make them bloom more beautifully. Take this rose for example, flowers wither but the stem is brave enough to let go. That means for people when we lost something, we should let go and they'll be replace with a new one and better. I know plants have feelings, they get hurt with this but there's always the sun, the soil the water to heal and cheer them up. It doesn't necessarily mean I'm hurting them. Once you're hurt, you'll always find something to make you change to be better." She said. There's a glint of kindness in those expression. I just stood there watching while she held a rose in her hand. I didn't expect she would say those words when she was just grumpy a while ago and those words of wisdom. I almost cried. "This place, it's been 50 years is it?" So she was the one who made this place this beautiful.

"Naay, what am I blabbering about. Look at the time. It's already time for my tea. Go back before I call the Principal." She said frantically and she's gone. I smiled. It was good to listen to her. I made a wrong impression of her at first but she's not that bad. She seems nice compared to what Youichi described about her. I think at least I learnt something from her today.

I stayed at the mini-paradise for another half-an-hour hoping that Mrs Lakum will come back before I go but she never came. I need to attend classes but I don't wanna hear gossips about me either. I'm hoping it might have subdued but I doubt that.

As expected, it was still ongoing when I got back.

Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and even Youichi have their worried look on their faces when they saw me. I'm sure they can see in my face that I've been crying with my eyes red. I'm still quite upset but somehow Mrs Lakum made me feel better a bit.

I didn't want to talk to any of them so I was about to go to my seat next to Natsume and he whispered something to me.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

I sat up straight because I was rather amazed when he said that. I looked at him curiously. What does he mean by that?

The lesson just started that's why my classmates stared at him as he stood up and walk-out of the classroom ignoring Jinno-sensei calling out for him.

**End of Mikan's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Even his bandmates were curious. They thought that maybe he's bored and want to leave for something more fun. But then since he found out that Mikan was the girl he's been looking for since he met her at the club, he's been coming to lesson every day and even early. They are finding it hard to believe.

Jinno-sensei kept his cool and continued the lesson.

They were more puzzled when the school radio started with an echoed screech. The annoyed Jinno-sensei is getting angry and you can imagine an electric aura radiating from him.

A husky voice started speaking on the speaker.

'**Damn! I can't believe I'm doing this. Just listen to this song. It will change your minds about Mikan Yukihara. You don't need to judge her and laugh at her behind her back just because someone purposely embarrassed her at Rimous Club. Can you just listen to her angelic voice before you even criticize her? ' **Natsume said angrily through the microphone being broadcasted throughout the school. The girls started squealing by just the sound of his voice.

Mikan looked shock. She didn't expect that someone would do that and try to convince everyone that they shouldn't be doing that to her. And much more it's Natsume doing it.

Permy sat nervously on her chair thinking that maybe Natsume might know about what she did.

A tune started to play and next thing they knew it was the recorded song of Mikan singing Keep Holding On.

'_How did he get that?' _Mikan thought.

Her classmates started to stare at her in awe while listening. Some of them weren't at the club before when she performed. They couldn't believe that she can sing that well too.

After 5 minutes of silence stare and listening to her song. Luna gave her dirty looks as if they're going to kill her soon enough. She's so jealous because Natsume protected Mikan from all the gossips.

Everybody in her class clapped and went to Mikan and started surrounding her, saying:

"_Oh my God, Mikan-chan I didn't know you could sing." _Anna said.

"_Your voice is so beautiful," _Nonoko said.

"_Yukihara-san, ne, would you date me?" _said a boy and a sudden box of chocolate was in front of her desk.

"_How could someone do that?"_

"_Don't they know that going against a Yukihara can mean hell?"_

"_Would you hang-out with us during breaks and lunch?" _said an unknown girl.

"_I love you now, Yukihara-chan," _said a boy in their class.

But Mikan was absorbed into nothingness. Her classmates were more desperate right now than when she announced that she's a Yukihara. She didn't expect any compliments from them and accepted her singing talent since her embarrassing pictures were posted at the websites, walls and monitors. They are on her side now.

It's already lunch time and she's in a better mood. Her classmates still didn't stop circling around her instead more students came from the whole school.

"Wow Mikan, your fans are increasing." Anna teased.

"You're too much adored seems to be because of Natsume?" Nonoko stated.

"Guys, please, I want to eat." Mikan told the people surrounding her but they didn't listen.

"Oi! Away now." Hotaru said impassively and threatened them with her Baka gun. They obliged.

"Gosh, this is hard. Now I know how you all three feel." Mikan sighed with relief when they're all gone. Being popular means that you have to handle your fans well when they are surrounding you.

"Don't worry Mikan, you'll earn more fans anyway," said Nonoko while patting her at the back.

"Shouldn't I worry about that? I don't think so." Mikan smiled.

_Screech, screech, weeeh_

They heard the speakers again, it's being broadcasted but this time it's a different voice. It wasn't Natsume. This made Mikan wonder where he is. She wants to talk to him.

"**Hello Minna!"** said a cheerful voice from the speaker. **"This is the Triple A's fan club President, Mayumi."**

'_Triple A? That's Hotaru-chan, Anna-chan and Nonoko, isn't it?' _Mikan thought.

"Already," said Hotaru. She knew this would happen.

Mikan especially have to listen carefully to the girl. Well, it's about her friends, it made her more curious.

"**I have a great news guys!"** the girl said shouting on the speaker excitedly.

Everyone's attention is at the voice on the speaker. They looked tense.

"**It's decided! All of us voted Miss Mikan Yukihara to be part of the Triple A!" **

Some other people in the broadcasting room were screaming.

"Whaaaat?" Mikan turned to Hotaru but she seems to be in agreement with their fan club. "Why?"

The people in the canteen cheered while Anna and Nonoko squealed in delight.

"Looks like I was right." Nonoko said.

"Welcome to the group!" said Anna giggling while holding Mikan's hands.

Mikan just sighed and covered her face with her hands.

'_How am I gonna be a normal high school student now?! Geez, Whatever! Do whatever you want my brain cells would die if I try to think about it more. Hah, I don't even have a brain. How could I say I have brain cells. Ahahaha. I'm going crazy!' _Mikan thought.

* * *

"This is gotta be a joke! Mikan Yukihara! You should go back to the rubbish bin where you belong! I really hate you in the first place!"Permy walked out of the canteen unseen furiously.

"I can help you with that." Luna said smiling wickedly.

"How?" Permy asked with an annoyed puzzled look.

Luna just smiled with gleaming eyes.

_**To be continued...**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Mikan's POV**

"Do you have a moment, Yukihara-san?" said a boy with a dark face.

I was going to look for Natsume but this boy interrupted me. I'm supposed to go talk to him yesterday but my friends rushed me to go home because they wanted to hang out at our mansion. I want to talk to him and (even I couldn't believe it) thank him.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Can we talk in more private place?" said the boy.

"Okay." He looks quite nice so I followed him.

He started walking in a direction where I've never been before. Until we went into a dark shabby place, it somehow kinda looks like an abandoned storage or room as if it never been cleaned for 10 years. There's a hole on the roof where a little bit of light is coming from.

"Uhm..excuse me. What sort of thing would you like to talk about in a place like this?" I asked cautiously. I feel bad in this place. It makes me shiver.

It seems to be an evil place where a devil will come out and grab you and take you to hell.

Is the boy the devil in disguise?

Oh no, I don't want to. I didn't do anything bad, probably. Wait, except when I sneaked out of my room to get more food from the kitchen without the chef knowing. And then another one when I broke the guitar in one of my music lessons and when I dropped the laptop in class but I pretended it was working etc. It was all because of my clumsiness. It's such a relief no one found out.

But they're not that bad is it? It makes me remember more of all those bad things I did in life. Well, it's not as if I murdered someone.

And then I heard a rush at my side. I'm scared. Is this the end of me? Maybe he will attack in a moment.

No, I'm not like this before. Don't be a scaredy-cat. I'm not a coward. Come at me bro!

"Just something," the boy said and stopped.

I was shocked when he talked so I positioned myself in karate pose ready to fight thinking that the boy will be skinned and show his true from.

I stopped when he was just standing there smiling and I stood up normally. He looks like he's waiting for something.

"Oslo-kun, you're here. Thank you." A voice from the shadow said coming towards us.

I got curious so I fixed my eyes on the vivid image. It's look like silhouettes. The silhouettes looks like it have horns and tails.

Hmm...It's just me and my imaginations. Of course, they're humans.

I posed again in a fighting position.

Then the boy's eyes turned to hearts as the shadow came to light. I knew this boy is the devil's underling. So I'm supposed to be the sacrifice. Is it because of my good-looks? But there are a lot of girls out there. Especially Luna, take her instead! I'm the good girl here and Luna is the bad girl. She's done more bad things than me, like being a bitch.

"Please don't take me to hell. I would do anything!" I gathered all my courage to say that while closing my eyes.

But I heard giggles and laughter instead. I opened my eyes and the person I saw was Permy first followed by two girls behind her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her arching my eyebrows. I don't want to see her. I feel irritated and betrayed.

"Well... Oslo-kun you can go." Permy said to the boy and ignored me.

She gave him a flying kiss and the boy named Oslo almost fainted but recovered after few seconds and just left me here with them.

"What's the meaning of this? I thought he's going to tell me something."

"Do you know why you're here?" asked Permy smiling bitchily.

"If I know, I wouldn't be asking and wasting my time here."

"Don't you realize it yet? You really are naive Mikan YUKIHARA!" Permy's voice became threatening emphasizing my surname. She circled around me while chewing her gum and the two girls waited.

"What's wrong with you?! Stop bitching around." I stood on my guard. I really have a bad feeling about this plus the two girls really look like demons with their wicked smile and thick make-up as if they just daubed cake on their faces.

Permy stepped behind me then pulled and held my hair.

"Aaaah!" I screamed by the sudden pain. I tried to push Permy but the other girls went to hold my arms.

"Dare to call me a bitch when you're worse than me!" She pulled my hair even harder.

"Oh yeah? Prove to me that I'm a bitch!" I struggled to break free but they're holding me firmly.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Permy clicked her tongue. They started to move me towards a water barrel just at the side. I still tried to remove their hands from me but they held me tighter and it hurts.

"Let me tell you something Mikan. Since the first time I saw you, I REALLY HATE YOU!" Permy shouted.

Before I could argue, Permy pushed my head to the dirty water in the barrel. I closed my eyes. It stinks and it's mixed with rain water, dead insects, mosquito eggs, rust, etc and it's almost black and sticky.

She pulled my head up. "Why does Natsume always helps and chases after you?!"

So this is about Natsume. I want to wipe my face so badly. It's itchy and I might pass out soon because I couldn't take the smell.

"I don't know. Go ask him yourself!"

"Well, if you hadn't showed up here, his attention should have been for me!" said Permy pushing my head to the barrel again. "He doesn't even talk to me now."

"Stop this now, Permy!" I shouted and spitting quite a bit of the dirty water that I almost swallowed. Gosh, it's disgusting.

"Don't call me that stupid name!" she screamed. "That's not else, you became a member of Triple A when I've been here longer than you!" Permy's going to thrust my face again on to the water but I stopped her when I made my body sturdy so they couldn't move me.

"Now I know why," I said. This attitude won't make her anywhere.

Then I kicked both of the girls' feet and when they let go of my hands, I grabbed Permy's hand away from my hair.

I ran from them as soon as I can. "HELP! HELP!" I shouted.

But the two girls caught up to me and held me down and plastered my mouth.

"You bitch!" Permy kicked me at the stomach. "It won't get you anywhere when you call for help. No one's going to come anyway." They tied my hands and feet tightly.

The other girl knocked my head down hardly on the floor. It hurts. I can a feel a warm fluid running from my forehead down to my cheeks and neck. I'm bleeding. I panicked. I'm really going to die.

These girls are mental. Someone please, help me.I'm scared. I've just been with my family not long ago and now I'm gonna die. I really am hopeless.

"Besides, why don't we make the decoration on your face a little bigger?!" She grinned evilly and took out a shiny sharp knife from her pocket. "I'm sure everyone would be thrilled. What a waste, they just voted you as the member of those bitches' group."

The other girls giggled. "Good idea, Sumire."

I gasped. I tried to scream but only a moan can be heard.

The knife came closer and closer. I stared at it wide eyed. It's nearly an inch close to my face when I heard running steps but the girls haven't realized this.

"Sumire enough!" I heard a deep voice said.

It seems like the world is spinning and I couldn't work out what they are saying. Before I knew it, I lost consciousness.

**End of Mikan's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Don't stop me Koko!" Permy shouted.

The position Natsume saw when he came: an infuriated Sumire while Koko was holding her hand up with the knife. Two girls holding a bleeding Mikan.

"Calm down Sumire!" shouted Koko trying to stop Permy attacking the unconscious Mikan.

"I haven't done my revenge yet!" said Permy.

"What revenge Sumire?! This is not revenge. Why do you call this revenge when Mikan hasn't done anything to you? You're just getting carried away by your anger. This is crazy!"

"You don't understand Koko. She's taking all away from me!" Permy yelled. Koko held her both hands.

"Natsume, take Mikan-chan away from here," said Koko.

Sumire calmed down when she saw that there's another person just watching and it's Natsume.

"N-n-Natsume..." murmured Permy nervously.

The two girls seemed to be not moving because of fear. Natsume harshly pushed them away from Mikan.

"Get lost! You won't get away with this, bitches." His first priority right now is to get Mikan out of this place. He lifted Mikan up and ran.

"Stop now, Sumire. You're making yourself miserable." Koko said calmly.

Permy started tearing up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm really really sorry." She cried on Koko's shoulder while he patted her back. "I shouldn't have done this. I'm so sorry Mikan. Koko...?"

"I'm here. I won't leave."

"I'm ugly, aren't I?" asked Permy while she hug Koko.

Koko was shocked by the sudden question. It's an unnatural question depending on the scene.

"No, you're not."

"Then why doesn't Natsume like me?"

"That's because he isn't for you!" Koko's rage shocked Sumire. "Enough with this Natsume bullshit! It's making me jealous." He whispered the last sentence. Permy looked at him puzzled.

"Can't you see? I love you, Sumire."

The surprise look on Sumire's face didn't escaped Koko's gaze. Her dark-green eyes surveyed Koko's eyes. It was sincere. Never Koko have been this serious. He loves to joke around always but this time he's a goofy smile is gone.

"Then why did you get close to Mikan? I thought she's going to take you from me too." Permy said.

But Koko hesitated to answer.

"Because she's interesting. From the beginning, I knew who she was and that she's the girl from Rimous. Even the thing you did to her. But that didn't change my feelings for you," responded Koko.

"Koko..." Sumire hesitated to say another word. She doesn't quite understand her feelings. Koko's confession is so unexpected.

"You don't have to answer my feelings now." Koko looked down on the floor embarrassed. "I promise I will work hard to win your heart. I've always been loving you since we we're kids. Maybe I'm just stupid for not confessing to you until now. I love you very much." He looked at her in the eyes. _'It's weird but you're the only person I can't read.' _Koko thought.

Sumire was speechless but her heart is beating fast. She never thought that Koko would say something like this. She never expected that he would feel the same way as her. He didn't show that he love her in a romantic way when they're together, they would just talk, laugh, be childish as bestfriends. She only feels as her real self with Koko and pretended as bitchy and popular at school.

'_I love you too.' _But those words were just stuck on her throat and couldn't say it in front of the person she loves.

The honest truth: Sumire loves Koko. Because Koko never showed any mutual feelings for her and just treated her as his childhood friend, she put her heart and full attention to Natsume so that she would forget her feelings towards Koko.

But now that she heard her most awaited words from the voice of the man she really loves.

_**To be continued...**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Normal POV**

Natsume was running while holding Mikan in bridal-style. Mikan was bleeding all over and he's so desperate to take her to the hospital. His expression is terrified to see Mikan in that state.

Then Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna were running towards him with shock faces.

"W-what happened?" asked Nonoko frightened to see Mikan almost bathing on her own blood. Hotaru stood there petrified and don't know what to do. And Anna was crying devastated.

"We have to get her to the hospital!" Natsume said anxiously while panting. He couldn't think straight.

"I'll call an ambulance." Hotaru said.

"No need, it would only take time. I'll use my car." Natsume run to the parking lot followed by the girls.

Before he went in the car, he saw the girls taking out their phones.

He started his Ferrari's engine and went at full speed. At the side mirror, he can see his other bandmates came to the girls and run towards their cars then followed after his car.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Arrgh! What's this pain on my head? I feel like it's been split in half and it's gonna explode. Wait! Why do I feel that many eyes were on me? It's making me shiver.

I started to open my eyes. But it's too bright so I quickly close it again.

I slowly opened them.

The first thing I saw is white. It's really bright. My eyes are still half-open when I ask myself 'Am I in heaven?'

But wait, I thought I'm gonna be in hell. The demons are supposed to taking me, right?

Then I realize, I'm laying on a bed and there's a small tube needled on my hand connected to a small bag of fluid.

I reached my hand to my head and I felt dizzy. Gosh, I feel too much pressure on it. Bandage binds what aches the most, my forehead. And then I felt someone holding my other hand and I wondered who owns these soft hands.

**End of Mikan's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It's been 5 hours since Natsume brought Mikan to the hospital. She still hasn't woken up yet and everyone is so worried.

There's Hotaru holding Mikan's hand and next to her is Ruka. There are Nonoko, Yuu, Kitsu, and Anna were standing at the end of the bed. They have the same worried look on their faces.

Natsume was standing at Mikan's left side. There's a glint of worry on his face but immediately changes back to the usual cold one.

They might have notice the movement that Mikan made when she touched her bandaged head so they all came towards the bed immediately.

"Mikan, how are you?"

"Do you feel alright?"

"Does it still hurt?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Water? Maybe?"

They asked her continuously one by one, Mikan just stared at the ceiling with a confuse look.

She first looks at Hotaru.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked with a soft and quiet voice.

All of them were shocked. They stared at her, trying to analyse what's happening to her.

After a few minutes of silence, Hotaru suddenly stood up from sitting beside Mikan and held her shoulders.

"Mikan, don't you remember us?" she said.

Mikan frowned. And then she shook her head.

Anna step back. Their faces are full of disappointment. Natsume was looking straight to Mikan's eyes as if x-raying her whole.

"Oh my God! Mikan, it's us! Nonoko, remember?" Nonoko started to panic.

'_Omg! Omg! What if Mikan lost her memory from that incident that just happened? I hope that's not the case. I can't afford to lose the Mikan before.' _Anna just thought nervously while Kitsu supported her.

"No" Mikan responded quickly. They were even more surprise. She has the most serious look ever.

"Even Hotaru over there, your bestfriend?" Yuu said.

"Oh wait!" that words from Mikan gave all the people around her hope. Everyone look up from looking down of disappointment.

"I know you're Ice cream!" She said while pointing at Natsume.

"I know you're Seafood," pointed at Hotaru.

"You're sweetcorn." *points at Ruka*

"You're Cake." *points at Anna*

"You're Milkshake." *points at Nonoko*

"You're Cookies." *points at Kitsu*

"And you're Howalon." *points at Yuu*

All of them have the confuse look on their faces. That followed by a massive attack from the 'horse hoof glove' (one of Hotaru's invention) on Mikan's head.

"Awww!" screamed Mikan. "What the hell?!"

"So you must be hungry," Hotaru said while polishing her horse hoof glove after it hit Mikan.

All the others sweat dropped.

"Seriously, why did you hit me? I'm just saying all your names!" said Mikan while she rubs her head. "What's wrong with all of you? You're looking at me weirdly. It's giving me creeps."

"But, don't you remember this beautiful faces?" Kitsu joked even in this serious atmosphere.

"I don't know all of you! Really!" She said as she shakes while freezes trying to hold back.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

The only thing I remembered is a boy came to me and asked me to follow him to a dark abandoned place. Then demons came to fetch me, they're sending me to hell. No! Wait! I remember vivid images of 3 girls but I can't distinguish their faces.

_Sudden flashback of the incident!_

It was Permy! She was different. She's not the Permy I knew. She's somehow violent and I couldn't believe it. They were the reason I'm here right now. In a hospital! I'm sure. I'm not dead yet. Thank God.

I'm still looking at them with a serious face.

"_I don't know all of you! Really!" _That's what I said to the people in front of me. But because I was thinking about how they totally fell for my wild genius prank idea, I couldn't bear to suppress my laughter any longer.

I looked away quickly.

"Okay, Okay!" I burst into laughing. "Hahahahahahahahhaa. Wait...hahahaha..stop..hahahahahaha..those...hahahaha...serious...wahahahahahahhaha..faces...hahaha"

They must have thought that I've gone insane. I'm still laughing while they frown confusedly.

"Did you hit her that hard?" I heard Ruka whispered to Hotaru.

"Hahahahhaha." I burst out laughing again. I really couldn't take it. Their faces are just hilarious when it's serious, scared and nervous.

Of course she didn't.

2 minutes have gone and I'm still rolling on the bed laughing. My stomach and head are hurting.

They stepped back a bit. Maybe they're thinking that I've totally gone crazy. Everyone is looking at Hotaru nervously as if blaming her that she made me this way, that made me laugh again. "Hahahahaha."

"Can we call the doctor now? I'm worried, she might totally lose it." I heard Nonoko said.

But Hotaru came towards me and hit me again but with the 'deer hoof glove' much worse than the other one and that stopped me from laughing.

"Aaaaahhhwwww~ Hotaru you're so mean!" I shouted at her.

But again I giggled while suppressing my laughter, I looked down but while my eyes are on them. I'm sure they're creeping out because my face looks like I'm gonna rape them.

I don't care if they think I'm an idiot. This is just too funny! I wish I would have made a video of them if I had to.

"You have a massive hole on your head and you still have time to joke around! Baka!" Well, Hotaru is right but I'm a genius to have thought of that.

If I didn't do that then everybody would be a horse. (Why the long face?)

I grinned and gave a V sign.

"See! She's normal. Not even a nuclear bomb can kill her." Hotaru said. "She's just hungry."

"But look, I'm a patient!" I pointed at the bandages but she just poked my head.

"You really scared us there Mikan-chan. I thought you have amnesia!" Nonoko said while sounding a bit angry.

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry Nonoko-chan. I couldn't just slip the chance. You're all so serious. It's just a scratch, ya know."

"It's not funny. A scratch? You almost died. What if me and Ko didn't arrive at the right time!" I heard Natsume said angrily. We all looked at him.

"Come on, Natsume. You shouldn't take out your anger to Mikan. She's just recovering." Anna said.

"Tsk!" And then he left the room without looking back.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked confusedly.

"Who knows?" Kitsu responded and they just shrugged their shoulders except Hotaru.

"He's probably worried. He was the most anxious to take you to hospital even if you're as heavy as a cow." Hotaru said and I gasped.

She really knows how to make an insult to her bestfriend.

"I'm not that heavy. Who told him to carry me anyway?!"

"No choice. You were bleeding so much." Ruka said.

"You were totally unconscious. Thank God Natsume found you before something worse happened." Anna said while shaking.

I might have really scared them when they saw me covered in blood and how hopeless I am.

"How did Natsume and Koko knew where I was?" I asked.

"Mrs Lakum. She saw you heading to that place with that boy and then Permy followed. So she thought it's strange then asked us." Nonoko said. "It was quite unbelievable though. Mrs Lakum never approached a student and be concerned but she's scary as always. Then Natsume and Koko quickly ran towards that place."

Mrs Lakum huh? Now I'm indebted to too many people especially Natsume. He already has saved me many times.

Natsume, why did you became nice towards me? Before, you didn't even want to be close to me and you acted as if I'm a plague because I'm ugly. Is it because I changed my appearance that you changed the way you treat me because I'm much more like human to you? How can you save me all the time when something seriously happened? I want to know all the answers to these questions.

"What happened to Permy anyway?" I asked but none of them answered.

"She was..." Nonoko paused and hesitated.

"She was sent abroad." Hotaru continued without hesitating. I can see that she's angry. I'm sure she would do anything to send Permy in a more hellish place.

"Her father is ashamed about what she did and scared it might affect their business." Yuu said.

"What? Did my parents already find out?" I asked.

I'm not sure what's gonna happen if they find out but I got a bad feeling about this. Knowing my parents, they probably will come as soon as possible even if there's a typhoon or they're in overseas on a business trip. I'm sure they will still come whether I'm sick or not, no matter how busy they are.

"Yes. And they're on their way here now from Hungary." Hotaru said in her impassive tone.

"Whaaaat?! Where exactly are my parents now?" I desperately asked.

I saw Hotaru took out her IPad and said, "They're already going through the North Pacific ocean. Location: 39.095963,-149.589844. They'll be here in 2 hours."

Aargh..She didn't have to say numbers. It just makes my head hurt more. But 2 hours? Okay that's enough time to see Permy first.

"I need to see her." I said and I decided.

"Who, Permy? No!"

"I don't care. I want to talk to her." I started to move the white blanket covering me but as I tried to pull out the IV needle someone slammed the door open.

Mum and Dad plus Youichi surrounded my bed. Mum's teary-eyed and Dad is standing there and scared which I've never seen him like that before. Youchi almost jump in my bed.

I was surprised.

"Nee-chan, are you okay?" My brother quickly asked.

"Yup. You're not a good bodyguard Yo-chan so why don't you quit? But by the way, you're fired." I joked and smiled.

"Mikan, what happened?" asked Mum. "Oh no, do you need plastic surgery for that? Tell the doctor quickly!"

"I thought you're gonna be here in 2 hours." I said to them but my eyes are on Hotaru.

"My bad, they probably used the Xpeedplane. The fastest of its kind, your family own." She responded. Not sure what she talking about but how I'm going to talk to Permy this time.

"I will not tolerate anyone doing this to my daughter. I would make sure they'll receive a punishment worse than death." My Dad said seriously.

"No... one did something to me, Dad. I j-just f-fell from the stairs." I said with a convincing grin. I don't want them to see that I'm lying. Those words from Dad are threatening.

"You know Mikan, news travels so fast like lighting. Do you think there would be lightning if there wouldn't be thunder after?" He said. I didn't understand that but it's like saying 'Don't lie' in a nicer way. "I already know who those individuals are and sent someone to take care of it."

"We'll surely punish those who did wrong especially when it's our daughter." Mum said and I'm quite nervous how they are acting.

I can understand how they feel as my parents but I know they are not those kinds of people who would abuse their power. I don't really know if parents will always do everything for their child. I grew up without my parents so I'm not sure.

I know what they meant by saying 'sent someone' and 'punish'. This may be the business world. Everything just goes with the business, the bigger the company the powerful it is. I don't know how much my Dad's power can do but he can do anything to the people that oppose him because he's just too prominent and powerful as the president of United States.

"Dad about that..- " I'm hesitating to say it but I have to, cause I wouldn't want someone to suffer because of me. "Can you let that incident go and forget about it for me?"

He looks at me in the eyes, also the people in the room. I know what they're thinking. I must be out of my mind then but I don't care. I won't use my parent's powers and money to ruin someone.

_**To be continued...**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"You really are too kind for your own good, you know that Mikan." Nonoko said. "She ruined you! Especially your face."

The room is almost quiet. My parents and brother were sitting by the sofa. My Dad is talking to someone on the phone and so as my Mum. The boys were gone a short while ago. Natsume never came back after that 'angry' sort of annoyed treatment towards me before. The girls, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru surrounded me by the hospital bed.

"Calm down, Nonoko-chan. She'd taken more damage than I am. I'm sure she's ruined emotionally and regretting it now." I said.

"If she's regretting it then where is she now?" Nonoko complained. "She should be here apologising."

"I love to see her kneeling down and begging for forgiveness." Hotaru said.

"Guys, don't be that mean."

I know what they're trying to point out that I shouldn't have let what happened go that easily.

I feel like somehow it was my fault so I decided to just forget what happened.

"I bet you didn't even know that Permy was the one who set up to humiliate you in Rimous Club." Anna said and she made this 'oopsy' expression when she realized what she just said.

"I didn't know about that." I said and looked at Hotaru. "How come you didn't tell me?"

We heard a knock on the door. It's faint but I can feel it's a forced knock. We just looked at the door till Youichi stood up and opened it.

I saw Youichi's face turned grim as soon as he opened the door slightly. He opened the door wider and revealed a crying Permy with Koko supporting her.

I looked at my friends' faces and they all have that mean expression.

Permy ran towards my bed and kneeled, grabbing my stiff hands.

"Mikan. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She said desperately between sobs.

"Permy." I called in a whisper. I looked at the others reaction and gave them a reassuring soft smile. I gave my parents a short glance and they are staring at us with a strict composure. I think they are trying not to interfere. I know they want to at least speak to her.

"I'm really sorry, Mikan. Please forgive me." She then turned to my parents. "Mr Yukihara, I'm so sorry for hurting Mikan. I didn't mean to. I was so stupid to believe some rumours that weren't even true. I just couldn't accept the fact that Natsume likes Mikan. I'm just afraid of rejection."

I was shocked by Permy's words. Again, she said that Natsume likes me? Really? How come? I've heard that many times from my friends but I just find that hard to believe.

"Ms Shouda, we would like a word please." My Dad said then stood up. Permy looked surprised and nervous.

"Wait, Permy. You know I'm really angry at you being like this and I just found out that since we first met you did those things to me. I'm totally disappointed. I was betrayed by you and thought you would be a good friend. I noticed that you were totally lost and you don't know which side you go to because I think you just didn't want to feel out of place." I said and her tears completely moved me. I feel like crying too. "Don't worry, I'll forgive you." I smiled at her. If she's this sincere begging for forgiveness who am I to ignore it?

Permy sobbed more than before and hugged me. "I'm really sorry Mikan. During the time while I'm gone, I'll change."

I heard Nonoko scoffed. Permy looked at them. She must have realized now that I'm not the only one she should apologise to.

"Anna, Nonoko, I'm so sorry too by the way I acted towards you. And Hotaru, I really wanted to be friends with you too but I just didn't know how to approach you. I'm really sorry again." She said.

"That's enough sorry you know that right? If Mikan can forgive then so can we." Nonoko said.

Hotaru did not respond one bit but I can totally read her. She also feels sympathetic towards Permy.

"So you're leaving after all?" I asked. She nodded.

Anna hugged Permy. "So this is goodbye then... for now."

"Goodbye. We'll wait for you Permy." I said. I couldn't even look at her in the eyes because I feel like I'm going to cry.

"Shall we then, Ms Shouda?" My Dad said Permy nodded. He opened the door for her and Koko.

They exited the room the, my Mum followed too.

I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. I wonder what they are going to tell Permy.

"What are you grinning at?" Nonoko asked me.

"Nothing. I feel better now and relax." I answered.

"Oh I thought you're thinking about Natsume. He likes you right?" Anna teased.

Why the hell did that bastard come up into our conversation!

"URGENT NEWS!" Yuu said.

"What happened?" Nonoko asked.

"Rina-san just called me and said that Natsume is currently getting wild at school. He has two girls as his hostages."

I remember Rina is the vice president of the student council but why does Natsume have to do that?

"Why does he have to do that?" I asked verbally.

"I don't know. He has never hurt anyone before at least not physically." Yuu responded. "I have to go stop him. It's my job as the student council president and his friend."

"We're coming too." Ruka said and Kitsu is already preparing to leave. And then all the boys left.

"What the heck is happening?" I asked confusedly.

"Hotaru, can you find a video on your laptop on what's happening in school now?" Nonoko asked.

And Hotaru got her laptop out then started typing and clicking.

"She can do that?" I asked.

"Don't underestimate Hotaru. She has full access on the school's surveillance cameras." Anna said.

After a few seconds I can hear noises coming from Hotaru's laptop.

Girls wailing can be heard and I can see on the screen that two girls are tied in a rope and hanged in a tree. And there's barrel below them. I recognised that barrel and the girls instantly. They are Permy's accomplices and the barrel was one where Permy plunged my head into with disgusting water. Natsume is just standing there holding the other end of the rope waiting for the right moment to let go of the rope to let the girls fall in the dirty water.

"Omg! Don't tell me Natsume is doing this for me." I said but no one seems to have heard me. I think they are enjoying watching this and they all have that wicked smile on their faces. What evil monsters.

The two girls are asking for help at the other students who are watching them there but no one even tries to get close to them.

Moments after, I saw the other Dark Razers' members arrived to where Natsume is. I can hear Yuu trying to convince him but I noticed Natsume isn't listening to him and saw him smirked. He started to move. I know he's going to let go now.

"Wait! This is so wrong." I shouted and the girls' attentions are on me again. "Hotaru, can you get me to talk to Natsume now?"

"Are you going to stop him?" asked Anna.

"Yes! Come on Hotaru."

"No those girls deserve that." Nonoko said.

"Are you going to let me talk to him with your laptop or you want me to go there myself?" I said as if threatening them. I'm sure they won't let me go if I am in this state.

They didn't say anything but Hotaru started typing and clicking on her laptop again.

"Okay, but I only have access with the PA system. I don't think that idiot have a phone with him." Hotaru said. She put the laptop closer to me.

I think the whole school will hear me with this but I have to stop Natsume. I cleared my throat before I started to speak.

"Uhm.. Hyuuga.. Can you hear me?" I said and I saw the people including Natsume looking up everywhere thinking where my voice came from.

"Great. This is Mikan."

"I'm sure he recognised your voice more than anyone so he knows it's you." I heard Anna said beside me.

Shut up for a minute!

"Mikan-sama?" One of the girls who are tied on the rope called. "We're so sorry. Please forgive us."

"We're never doing it again. Please, I'm sorry," said the other girl.

I only realized now that I don't know what I'm going to say. I was too reckless trying to stop Natsume. I really feel sorry for the girls.

"L-listen, Hyuuga. I want you to stop this stupid act now. I don't care if it's for my sake but this is just so wrong." I said.

"_And what would you do if I don't stop?" _ Natsume said. I didn't expect that he would ask any question.

"Err..uhmm..I'll never talk you again and pretend you don't even exist." I said on the spot. I know that's too childish but that's the only thing my brain can think of. I can hear Anna and Nonoko snickering beside me.

He looked taken aback and Hotaru even purposely got a close up of him on the screen.

This is my win. He looks like he's going to give up.

"_Fine." _He said then let go of the rope and walked away.

I gasped. Nonoko and Anna jumped half-expectant and the girls tied on the rope screamed.

"Baka!" I shouted and then Ruka, Kitsu and Yuu ran to the rope as fast as they could before the two girls can fall on to the dirty water.

I let out a sigh of relief and I think the two girls just fainted.

"Where the heck did the idiot-bastard go?" I asked and everyone pointed a direction but the camera couldn't reach that part.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: Okay guys, I'm so sorry it took ages for me to update it. I don't want to make excuses by giving reasons why I didn't update because it's totally my fault. Please forgive me? ~you should try being Mikan like in this chapter xD~ anyways please don't get angry with me. I love you all. Hugs :***


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Mikan's POV**

The view of the school and the smell of fresh air! Hmmm...Haaaah~ couldn't feel more refresh. Well, I got stuck in the hospital for 2 weeks and not even one of them allowed me to come out so it sucks. I tried telling them everything that I'm already fine that it's my forehead that was wounded not my legs but they're not listening to me so I'm quite mad at them. They waited until my wound is healed and fully recovered. The doctor said I'm okay to go so they let me go back to school.

Hotaru and my 2 other girl friends visited every day after school. And Mum didn't leave me and stayed by my side even if I know that she have loads of scheduled fashion show but she cancelled all of them for me. As for my Dad, he's busy with work but he visits whenever he has free time. My brother wasn't allowed to come in my room because he's allergic to flowers. Wondering where the flowers came from? It's none other from Natsume Hyuuga. He almost filled the whole hospital room with a bunch of roses and fruits but he never came personally. Instead of my Mum getting annoyed by the flowers which blocked her way in the room she sent a message to him persuading him to keep up the good work and come visit some time. She even thinks that Natsume is my suitor now and I don't think that's the issue here.

Nothing much changed in school when I was gone. 2 weeks has passed so Yo-chan has been lifted from his suspension and punishment. He's not going to be my butler anymore. He never had the chance to do it anyway because I was stuck in the hospital. I miss him. I never had much time to see him but once he sneaked into my hospital room but then he got this terrible allergy so he was never allowed back in ever again. I told my Mum to just get rid of the flowers but she refused so I had no choice.

I think Yo-chan spent the rest of the week with Mrs Lakum as his punishment. The other students who were also suspended have got back from their community service Uncle has set for them.

But rumours welcomed me more than ever. They always have different stories which are not true and partly true. Only few people know the truth. For example one of the gossips is how someone tried to rape me and I have been injured badly to the extent that I had to have a brain surgery. Another one is Permy was the mastermind of all and went crazy because she couldn't take the pressure on what she's done. There are more gossips of that incident but whatever.

Permy, however, was sent to America. I still remember the day she left. I forgave her that day. I swear I was so angry to her before but holding a grudge to someone who's regretting everything she's done. I would only be swallowed by the hatred towards her and I will become someone as bitchy like Luna. Yes, I found out that Luna was again who brainwashed Permy to initiate that incident. I don't even want to think to be at the same calibre as Luna. She wouldn't even move to Luna's gang if it weren't for her sharp convincing tongue. My parents fortunately forgave Permy too and listened to my request not to do anything including the two other girls. I think the two girls were just suspended for a couple of months but their parents has cancelled all their credit cards and sent them to a camp in the mountains without any allowance.

And I know Permy was just carried away because she likes Natsume but later I found out the boy she loves is Koko and the feelings she have to Natsume is just a crush.

She always has Koko from then till now. I think that Koko going to America with her and stopping his band's activities for the girl he loves is so romantic. But I know his bandmates understand that because they know that Koko loves Permy.

Permy said she's willing to change for us and when she'll come back, we will accept her and we'll see a different her. I really hope so cause I'm looking forward to it but I'm worried about how Hotaru will treat her.

I didn't realize I was staring at a pair of crimson eyes that belong to a raven-haired boy. He's up the front talking to the class. I was too busy thinking and there he was. I haven't seen him for 2 weeks.

Wait what? Talking to the class? Why? This is the first time I saw Natsume giving off a really responsible aura.

He's talking about some project that the class needs to do for a festival. This year's theme is 'play' and our class is doing musical or at least singing which is decided through with the class presidents' meeting yesterday. The other classes are doing performing arts such as dancing and stuff.

I'm amaze that this school have loads of events celebrated at least every 2 or 3 months and so.

When my curiosity burst out, I couldn't help but lean in to Ruka and ask why Natsume is being serious and speaking to the class.

"Don't you know? Natsume's the class president."

I leaned back and my jaw dropped. Him? Seriously? I never imagined he would be a class president. I thought it would be more like Yuu but since he's already the student council president it would be someone else but not Natsume.

"He's always the top in the exams," Hotaru answered my unsaid question. What, I never knew.

If he's always number one in the exams then he must be more genius than Hotaru or Yuu? But I never thought that he would likely be doing his work as the class president for the upcoming school festival. I really wonder. I always thought of him to be slacker.

I can say that he's probably an alien with an immeasurable intelligence like a prodigy from planet Saturn but that doesn't mean that he's a good student. Too much imagination. So they voted him as the class president despite the fact that he's just a lazy-conceited bastard. Geez, I should stop insulting him. He saved my life twice or maybe thrice and this is what he gets from me. I should pay my respect oh no that sounds wrong. I owe him a lot and I should thank him. I never had the chance to talk to him properly. He even sent me flowers so I appreciate it a lot.

Well, for now he's quite the type in authority and looks somewhat respectable. I admit.

As he came back to his seat beside me, we were looking at each other as if calculating each of our thoughts but Narumi-sensei broke that off. I felt relieved. If Narumi-sensei did not break that eye contact, I think I would look bright red.

"So you all agree with it?" Narumi-sensei said but nobody responded. Maybe no one is bothered or are captivated by Natsume's charms, maybe so am I cause I'm still imagining him if he's gonna be always like that then I might like him.

Huh? Hmmp. What am I thinking... . me, liking him? As if! But he really looks mature. Maybe, there's really a good side in him. I should try and be nice with him from now on.

"Singing might be good but are you sure?" Narumi-sensei may doubt the class' participation in the festival but I can say that we can work on that. He will surely convince everyone judging from Natsume's seriousness over the festival.

"Say, if there is a slight twist with this year's festival, would all of you willing to cooperate? According to my intuition, it's something big!" Narumi-sensei said with a creepy grin on his face.

Everyone gestured in curiosity and in deep thought but I couldn't be bothered to think about that and I looked at Natsume. He is smirking.

Waaah. That means he knows. Then why didn't he tell us when he was speaking in front. This bastard, he never fails to annoy me and make me curious.

"Could it be they are going to make us participate in a legendary show?" said one of my classmates. That's a bit stupid. But I might be expecting that because we're going to perform.

"Maybe a prize for another school trip to a luxurious place. Hah. I can go wherever I want without the school's responsibility." A big-headed girl said.

"Pfft. Either way, it's gonna be boring."

"Even though what else is that, I'm not participating." I heard Luna said with her annoying drama queen voice. She's acting so important again.

"Okay, it doesn't matter. If you don't want to participate then don't." He said in a serious tone. "Now, you all listen carefully..." Geez, what's this cliffhanging speech?! He should just tell it without pause.

Narumi-sensei made a creepy grin again. "It's going to be a special concert held in Alice Arena."

All of them gasped. That made me think a bit. I wouldn't expect them to overreact just because they heard the word Alice Arena. I'm sure everyone in here has been there except me. The Alice Arena is also owned by the Yukihara Corp, my Dad. It's the biggest arena which can hold 50,000 people.

Only special gatherings happen there. At least one event occurs every 5 years, so I heard. The last event in the arena was the reception of the wedding of Prince Roderick of Gabeez and Princess Hennilyn of Blessey. It was the most amazing wedding I have ever seen in my entire life. I've only watched it on TV though.

"Now, I know you are all surprised by this. As most of you are not exposed to the public media yet, this would be the time for all of you to present yourselves. We've never held a public venue before with the whole school. Since this is the first time in this school's history to hold a concert with all the Alice Academy's students participating, the Principal and the board of directors allowed this as it is the 50th anniversary of the school. Yes, this is special. This would be the biggest event of the century. Royals from all over the world would be our guests. Hollywood stars and the most prominent personalities from different countries would be coming too. A maximum of 50,000 audience would be attending this event."

I want Narumi-sensei to stop talking as it giving me chills all over my body just hearing about this event. All the Alice Academy students would be performing in front of those people and that means including me? Aaah..

_**To be continued...**_

**A/n: Hey guys!**

**Thank you for the reviews. You motivated me to write. **

**I'm really grateful to all of you ;)**

**And if you would please recommend me some Gakuen Alice fanfic which you think are really really good. it's been a long time since I read one and it would be a bonus if it's a really long fanfic and completed ;D LOL. I would very much appreciate it. thanks :* ~hugs~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Normal POV**

The school is full of buzz about the 50th anniversary of Alice Academy. It has only been announced this morning and you could hear about it in every corner of the school.

The Principal proposed this as the school's most special occasion of the year – The Alice Academy Golden Anniversary. It's the celebration of the fifty years since the school was built.

Even though it's going to take place in Alice Arena in a month, it's making a huge commotion around the world.

They are all excited as this is the first time that the school is holding an event like this which will be broadcasted in the entire world. Well, you can't just ignore the fact that Royal Families are invited and the most prominent people are coming.

As Narumi-sensei said, this will be the biggest and predominant event of the century.

Everyone feels excited but Mikan couldn't help but feel anxious/excited/amaze. It's all mixed up. She couldn't even decide which is the proper emotion for this.

The preparation for the anniversary causes the students to have free lessons until the event is finish. Other classes beside Mikan's already started planning what they're going to perform.

It's just after lunch break and Mikan can still always hear mumbles about the event from her classmates but they're not doing anything because their class pres isn't here yet. She hopes that they would be able to move forward with the help of the Class President – Natsume. She's really kinda hoping that Natsume would gather everyone in the class as soon as he gets here and discussed what they are going to do. For her, this is important. Many important people would be anticipating this event and she doesn't want it to be a failure especially for her class.

"Mikan! What are you doing?" asked Anna. The shrugging on her shoulders from time to time was unstoppable. It almost looks like she's shaking but for Anna, Hotaru and Nonoko who have been with Mikan almost everyday can see that it's not a normal shaking. It's more than it.

"I don't know." Mikan said and crossed her arms and held her shoulders. "I can't stop it."

Her friends looked at each other as if they're finding it weird.

"Ah! You're nervous, right?" Anna teased.

"No, I'm not!" She said defensively.

"Yes, you are. It's so obvious." Nonoko second the teasing.

"Well, sort of" She said quite low and slow. _'But this is worse. I've been nervous before especially at the fashion show but this shaking never happened.'_

"Don't worry, it's still gonna be next month anyway."

"Everyone here is confident about it, you should too Mikan," said Anna.

'_Easy for you to say.' _Mikan responded with her thought.

"I wonder what exactly we're going to do. The theme is 'Play' right? And we're gonna sing. Natsume still isn't here when we're supposed to be planning our class' performance too." Nonoko said.

"Speak of the devil," said Mikan.

Narumi-sensei came in the room with a bright smile followed by Natsume while holding some mysterious papers.

There's another ear-screeching screams from the fangirls. Even though there's only a total of 25 students in the classroom - 10 boys and 15 girls, the screams sounded like there are 50 people screaming together. Well, what do you expect when The Great Natsume Hyuuga, the 'Academy King' enters the scene? Exceptions are Mikan and company.

"Now, now, calm down boys and girls," said Narumi-sensei.

Natsume's obviously annoyed by the sudden outburst of class. His eyebrows are united due to frowning but as soon as his eyes met a pair of hazelnut eye his face lighted. He forgot that he's annoyed. Mikan and Natsume just stared at each other without glaring.

"Good morning, my always so beautiful students!" The teacher said. "Looking excited are we?"

His students responded with a dazzling nod.

"So, here's class pres to tell you the details." Narumi-sensei gestured to Natsume in front of the class but Natsume isn't paying attention. His eyes are stuck on Mikan. "Mr. Hyuuga!" He shouted.

That seems to have shocked both Natsume and Mikan. They moved their gazes somewhere else.

"Hn." Natsume looked down on the paper he's holding and Mikan's gaze turned down on her hands on her hand while blushing.

Mikan noticed Hotaru's giving her a 'are-you-in-your-right-mind-look'. Mikan can read Hotaru's expressions even though for other people they would just think it's her usual impassive face.

"We all know that the theme is 'Play'. And we all decided that we're going to sing or a musical of that sort. Any suggestions on how we're going to present the theme?" Natsume said in a serious tone.

"If we hear the world 'Play', don't we think about games and toys?" said a boy from the front.

"I agree although the word 'Play' is also linked at role-playing. So maybe in conclusion, we might be able to do one of those two." As expected, a smart response from the student council president.

"I would prefer to do role-play. Games sound a bit childish." Nonoko said shyly.

"Yeah, how can we connect games into performing then? That's so stupid. I agree with the role-play." A girl said.

"I'll agree for whatever you decided on, my Natsume." Luna butted in flirtatiously then motioned a flying kiss to Natsume. The class looked at her in incredulity. She just ruined a serious conversation between her classmates.

Mikan snorted disgusted by Luna's gesture. Natsume seemed to have ignored this and continued talking.

"Who else agrees?" He asked to the class. Everyone raised their hand including Mikan. Everybody put their hands up so she has no choice but to put hers as well.

"So, it's decided then." Anna said. "Majority rules."

"What play would it be then?" Nonoko asked.

"It should be Shakespearean." Yuu suggested.

"Romeo and Juliet!" Mikan suddenly shouted unconsciously. Natsume looked at her weirdly. Not weirdly but shocked. She has been quiet there for a while and just listened and stared at him but she just yelled without warning.

Well, Mikan loves the story of Romeo and Juliet a lot. Whenever she hears the word Shakespeare on TV or anywhere, she would totally stop what she's doing and either rush to watch or talk about it for the next 3 hours or so. For Mikan, it has been the best, the most romantic and tragic story of all time. It would be a dream come true for her if she would find her Romeo who would love her eternally. But she doesn't like the dying part though. She thinks that Romeo and Juliet deserved to live as they have the greatest love of all.

"Huh?" Most of the class reacted.

"Eeeh..Etoh..Oh no, it slipped out. Never mind about it." Mikan said while twirling her hair and smiled embarrassed.

"We'll go for Romeo and Juliet." Natsume said quickly smirking while staring at Mikan. He looks like he's trying to suppress his laughter.

It's just funny how Mikan desperately yelled 'Romeo and Juliet' as if her life depends on it.

Mikan also looked at him.

"Whaat?" She said as she realised that Natsume took her 'suggestion' in consideration. "Hyuuga! I didn't ask you to agree with me."

"Like I said we'll do Romeo and Juliet," Natsume said with an unreadable expression.

"But how can you decide on Romeo and Juliet without the class agreeing with it?" Mikan said.

"I already said it so you can't do anything about it." It's true that Mikan can't do anything about it because, you know, Natsume's like the leader. If he decided on it then it will be.

The confused class couldn't follow the conversation as their necks are starting to ache while they look from the back to front whenever each of them spoke.

"Aren't you going to ask them first?"

"Not necessarily."

"Geez. I'm going to ask then." Mikan said pouting. _'There's still some arrogance left in him, huh?'_

"Err, so does everyone agrees on Romeo and Juliet because the conceited class-pres decided on it?"

"He only decided it because of you anyway." Hotaru said.

"I don't mind." Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

Yuu nodded. And everyone gave thumbs up except...

"Why does it have to be Romeo and Juliet?" Luna complained with her annoying voice. Obviously if everyone is agreeing with Mikan that means that they were all her followers. "Why not 'Hammer'?"

The class looked at her with puzzlement.

"What's wrong? Isn't it one of Shakespeare's plays too?" Luna asked. "Ohmahgurd! I can't believe you all didn't know that." She proudly giggled to herself and her 2 tails, or I mean supporter clapped their hands.

The class still looked at her in disbelief.

Mikan first chuckled then followed by a loud laughter from the students and from the teacher.

"Wait, don't you mean 'Hamlet'?" Mikan said and she was nearly rolling on her desk laughing even that made Hotaru and Natsume smirked. Well, they never laughed.

Luna was taken aback by the laughter and what Mikan just said.

"Who would have thought Shakespeare made a play called 'Hammer'? Would you mind telling us the plot?" Nonoko said and she couldn't maintain her usual glamour while laughing. She just couldn't stop it.

"Oh probably a story of a hammer murdering an iron nail, oh gosh, that's so tragic." Anna responded doing the same thing as Nonoko, their stomach were hurting too much. They were totally enjoying this.

"Nice one Anna-chan!" shouted Kitsu while motioning a high five to Anna. Anna blushed and giggled.

The evidence of stupidity, Luna must be very embarrassed. She walked out off the classroom followed by her two girlies. It turned out that Mikan was more knowledgeable than her.

Mikan seemed to be satisfied about that as she was still laughing with everyone else. That's was unexpected though. Luna was even proud that no one knew about it but turned out that's true because it didn't even exist.

Narumi-sensei cleared his throat to calm the student down.

They obliged but some of them were still trying to suppressed their laughter especially Mikan and friends. They were just looking at each other and telling each other via facial expressions who's going to stop laughing first. 'Shut up' in short but no one's having the nerve to stop. They loved it. It's once in a while when they can do that to Luna.

"Class, don't be mean." But it looked like Narumi-sensei was trying to suppress his laughter too. It's just funny how Luna said 'hammer' with confidence.

"Okay, stop now or we would fall behind." Sensei said in a serious tone.

Everyone seemed to have knocked out of their senses and listened to him.

"If you have decided for Romeo and Juliet then I suggest to start planning how you're going to perform it. Mr Hyuuga, is it ready yet?" Narumi-sensei looked at Natsume at the back of the class.

Mikan didn't realise that Natsume was there all along, sitting next to her. She got busy having fun about Luna so she didn't pay proper attention to him. He's still holding some mysterious papers but this time it got a bit thicker.

"Tsk." Natsume looked like neither excited nor annoyed. He's annoyed that he's doing stuff when he's usually lazy but because he's excited for the upcoming event and he has a really good plan. He's been waiting for this to happen. He smirked at Mikan or is that an evil smile. Mikan didn't understand.

"Here." He has the paper in front of him. "Take it to him." He ordered the boy close to him at the other table.

"Waaah. That quick? As expected from Mr Hyuuga." Narumi-sensei said and took the papers from the boy.

Their classmates seemed to be keen to know what is written in the papers as well. They were amazed that in that time when they were busy laughing, Natsume has already planned the performance. And the more amazing part is that he's taking this thing seriously.

'_Hn, I don't even need a minute for it. It's just the writing that's troublesome." _Natsume thought.

Narumi-sensei read through the paper quickly and turned to the class. He has this grin on his face.

"So, it's Romeo and Juliet, I'm asking this to you now class, who would be the main leads then?" He asked.

Natsume gave his famous smirk to the teacher. _'Hn, he still have time to play around.' _He's already written it anyway.

"Hyuuga-sama and Yukihara-sama would be taking it, I'm sure!" A girl said or shouted straightaway.

"Yeah!" Everybody agreed.

Mikan's shocked, slammed her hands on the table but it only made her squealed in pain.

"Are you serious?" Mikan said angrily. "No way" She only imagined herself as a back-up one or even her role as a tree, she would accept it.

"Baka, this is not a play like the original Shakespeare version. There's nothing like a tree role." Hotaru said impassively. She must have read Mikan's thoughts again.

"So far so good." The teacher ignored Mikan.

"What The Heck? Don't ignore me Sensei! I don't want to. Yada!" Mikan shouted. As much as she wants to portray the role of Juliet, she doesn't want to as she would be the leading lady of Natsume and that's not going to happen.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Damn! Mikan's staring at me again. I told myself that when I enter our classroom I would not look at her because the other band members kept teasing me this morning that I'm head over heels in love with her. But I was too tempted, I couldn't resist. My bad mood suddenly changed when I saw her. Oh Mikan, you just don't know your effect on me. I want to hug and hold you into my arms. I haven't seen her for ages since the incident with Shouda and this is the consequences of not visiting her in the hospital. God, I've missed her.

But woah there, admitting that I missed her now isn't cool at all. Damn. Have I really fallen for her? This is beyond the temporary feelings I expected. I thought that if I get her, these feelings will go away but I got used to it and these frustrating feelings even grew. Is it because I've been thinking about her a lot since the day I saw her? I don't really know. I just know that I want to see her every day, every hour, every minute and every second.

I did not visit her because it's hard for me to face her because I acted like a douchebag shouting at her that day. She was injured and all but I still got angry to her. Even if I ended up going to the hospital, it's only until the door of her room. And I was so irritated that I couldn't even punish the girls properly who did that to her, if only she didn't stop me. I was just worried. I thought I'll lose her. What am I saying?! She's not mine so I can't call it losing her. Sh**. Shut up brain. Stop thinking.

And I even sent her flowers everyday to apologise but I don't think she got the meaning because I did not leave any notes or cards. I just don't know how to say it. This is so not me. I never sent girls any flowers and I just treated them indifferently. Normally, I get the chick then dump her when she bores me. But with Mikan this time, it's different. I did not fool around with girls since I found out that the girl I've been looking for from the Rimous Club is the girl sitting next to me since she transferred. I want to change the way she thinks about me. I don't want her to think that I'm the same playboy Natsume from now on. I want to do everything just to get her attention and like me.

I was even happy when one of our butlers who I asked to deliver the flowers to the hospital said that Madame Yuka wants me to visit her daughter and even said that I should 'keep up the good work'. I automatically assumed that her Mum is allowing me to pursue her daughter.

And then when Mikan randomly shouted 'Romeo and Juliet', I was surprised because she was sitting there quietly and listening obediently. She's so cute. I wanted to squish her cheeks when she grinned because of embarrassment. If she wanted to do Romeo and Juliet, so be it. Just one step to please her even though she tried to argue with me, I still stick to her Romeo and Juliet idea. Then I suddenly came up with an idea and that's what I've been waiting for – to hear her sing again- so I put her as the main lead. To her sing again is one of my desires, listening to her live is still different. It's as if her voice is so addicting. I have her recorded song of 'Keep Holding On' I asked from the club and put it on my Ipod, I listen to it almost everytime.

And there's the time when I was busy writing when suddenly the whole class burst out laughing. As I watched Mikan, the way she laughs is so adorable too. I was trying to not smile but she's just too...Damn again. Is it normal to notice every little thing a person do?

_**To be continued...**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet or Shakespeare. LOL (just saying XD)**

**A/N: I had a bit of trouble with this chapter . WB! So I updated later than I expected and I feel like it's kinda messy. ****(Sometimes I'm a perfectionist but my laziness overpowered it. Haha)**** And I'm having an exam this week so don't expect I'll update early, not until Thursday though maybe. I hope you understand. But I'm having my half-term and Easter Holiday so expect more chapters next week. YAY! Thanks again Bye :* **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Normal POV**

It's been 2 days since they've announced about the anniversary event. Everyone was busy preparing for the anniversary. Other classes have already started practicing and the students were only focusing on what to perform EXCEPT for Mikan's class again. In this case, Mikan's class is falling behind. They haven't started anything other than deciding what kind of 'play' they are going to show during the concert.

The event organisers have started to talk to the class representative on their plans to prepare to put things into place.

Instead of getting their performances sorted out, Mikan's class is just chilling out since their class president isn't here to lead them.

One thing they know is they are going to do the play, Romeo and Juliet. Mikan couldn't help but still feel excited and nervous because she's going to be the main lead and she have no idea what is she going to do.

'_Tsk. That 'class pres' of ours might be slacking off somewhere! Why the hell did they elected him as our class president when they know that he's not that kind of student who's going to be responsible? We can't really trust him.' _ Mikan thought. Her mind is about the concert.

"Where's Natsume?" Mikan asked to the other girls who are sitting around her table. They are all in their own little world but you can see the excitement in Anna and Nonoko's face.

"Oi guys! Hello~~ earth to the angels please!" She called out and slammed her desk. That attracted everyone's attention especially her friends.

"What's wrong?" Nonoko asked. There's a confusion on her part then realized Mikan just wanted to made aware that she is talking to them.

"Oh well, I'm sorry I interrupted you dreaming about ~Yuu-kun~." Mikan said while imitating Nonoko. That Nonoko made blushed.

"And you too Anna-chan. ~Kitsu-kun, I'll bake you some more cookies~" Mikan also imitated Anna and closed Hotaru's laptop at the same time. Anna blushed and Hotaru looked at her as if threatening her.

"What do you want?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm asking you where's Natsume?" repeated Mikan.

"Ooh, so you're on first name basis now." Nonoko teased. She grinned when she saw that Mikan looked quite embarrassed.

"I thought you hate him. Or are you falling for him?" Anna continued the teasing. Mikan is over blushing now.

They had quite of their revenge now. Anna and Nonoko showed a satisfied look on their faces.

"You misunderstood!" Mikan said defensively. "I'm just g-grateful that he s-saved me many times and I'm trying to be n-nice to him." She continued desperately.

"Why are you so defensive? We're just kidding." Nonoko said and both she and Anna are giving this knowing-grin.

"I-I..."

Anna and Nonoko giggled then they heard the laptop slammed back open again. Hotaru typed hardly on her keypads with a malevolent aura. They stopped giggling then kept quiet while Mikan gave Anna and Nonoko a smirk.

They all know that Hotaru is against the idea of Mikan liking Natsume.

The room is suddenly enclosed in silence. No one knew why but Mikan and Anna and Nonoko are giving each other facial expressions that only they can understand.

And everybody else seems to be bored now.

Then they heard a sudden loud bang coming from the opened door and revealed a very tall-framed, gorgeous, pale-skinned, white-haired boy. He looks very hot wearing an Alice Academy uniform in his own way.

The girls in class screamed in awe as their hearts almost jumped out of their chests. Surely, the presence of the boy who just arrived has declined their boredom. Everyone else became active.

"OH MY GOSH! Don't tell me I'm dreaming. Pinch me! Pinch me!" said Akio to the girl next to her. Then the girl obliged to punch her in the face.

"I said pinch me! NOT '_punch_' me!" Akio shouted angrily. "Anyways...Waah! I'm not dreaming! He's real. He's the real deal." She continued as she is bewildered by the guy.

"Oh my G! It's him Nonoko! It's HIM! Can you believe it?! It's totally HIM." Anna said while squishing Nonoko because of the feels.

"I can't believe. He's here! In Alice Academy..." Nonoko responded to Anna almost out of breath.

Anna and Nonoko stood up and squealed as they move closer to the guy and their eyeballs have been replaced by hearts.

"You cheaters." Mikan said to the girls then looked closely at the guy who just entered. She can't help but stare at him in awe. He gives the aura of being extraordinary. He looks like he's not just a simple boy. Of course, everybody else in this academy is not simple but this one is quite different.

Mikan realized that she is staring at a pair of ashen-eyes. The boy is looking exactly at her too. She looked away shyly.

"Excuse me ladies," the boy said to the people who surrounded him. His voice sounded like it came from the depth of the ocean. He walked straight to Mikan slowly while capturing the hearts of every girl in the room but his expression is totally serious.

Mikan felt that the boy stopped in front of her desk even if she's looking out the window. The boy grabbed Mikan's hand gently then kissed the knuckles like a gentleman would do. Mikan who's shocked by the gesture looked at the boy as she blushed shyly. Red as Luna's lipstick. She pulled her hand back quickly.

"Pardon me," said the boy as he realized that Mikan might not like what he did.

"Who are you?" asked Mikan as she hesitated to speak, she took the chance to steal a glance of the boy's face. His big-ash-eyes glided her into imprisonment.

"I am Rey." He introduced.

"And what is your purpose here?" asked Hotaru when she noticed Mikan is captured by the boy's charms too.

The boy turned to Hotaru and then to Mikan again.

"I have come to ask Miss Mikan's permission to date her."

The other students gasped and then sighed. Anna and Nonoko especially squealed and then gutted at the same time.

There's a pure silence for a minute. When Nonoko couldn't take the silence any longer, she hurried beside Mikan and nudged her. Mikan seemed to have awaken from her trance then Nonoko whispered, "What do you say Mikan? He said he wants to date you?"

"Huh? Huh? Haaaaa?" Mikan reacted almost couldn't believe it.

"I don't expect an answer now Miss Mikan. I can sincerely wait. Excuse me." He said then turned away. But before he could reach the door to exit, Natsume is standing there and witnessed the whole scene.

"Natsu! It's been a while," said the boy as if he's friendly to Natsume. He just transformed from a gentleman into a normal boy who just met an old friend.

"Yo," Natsume greeted back. They bumped fists and left the whole class dumbfounded.

_**To be continued...**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Normal POV**

The boy called Rey and Natsume left the room leaving a dumbfounded people who couldn't believe what they just saw. The Dark Razers members stood at the doorway then decided to enter the room and went to their respective seats.

"Oh my G, Mikan! You have just been asked out by HIM!" said Anna.

"Who's 'him'?" asked Mikan confusedly but she have a rough idea but she's still shocked by the words the boy dropped down to her.

'_Is he a transfer student? I'm sure he have an amazing social status judging from his attitude, he's well, uhm, educated? He's a gentleman, for sure. He also has that majestic aura around him. He seems to know Natsume, being friendly and all that. He's hot and gorgeous but he seems so fragile and mysterious.' _Mikan's chains of thoughts disregarded Anna and Nonoko's rants over her not knowing him.

"NO WAY! I can't believe you don't know him. Can't you even recognise him?" said Anna as if condemning her.

"No?" Mikan answered reluctantly.

"OMG! Let me tell you about him.. He is.." Nonoko excitedly said but Anna interrupted her by covering Nonoko's mouth.

"No, I'll tell her about him." Anna said then Nonoko pushed Anna's hand away.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Or just don't." She obviously knew that Anna and Nonoko are too keen to talk about that white-haired boy. This happened before too when they wanted to tell her about Tsubasa but this time they are arguing who's going to.

"Prince Reymil Jay Amorosa De Vilmeria of Welzoria," Hotaru's cold voice interrupted Anna and Nonoko's bickering and then a sudden projector appeared in front of them out of nowhere. His picture and a full profile of him are currently projected. Mikan is weirdly impressed by Hotaru and thrilled because she really wants to know about him. Her curiousness just doesn't want to give up. Now everyone's attentions in class are now with Hotaru.

"He's a Prince? In where?" asked Mikan, amazed.

"Yes, in Welzoria. A kingdom located in the middle of South Pacific Ocean," answered Hotaru.

'_I never heard of that place before.' _Mikan thought.

"The Welzoria Kingdom is known as the jewel capital of the world. It is where 50% of the world's source of jewels are coming from," Hotaru continued.

"WOW! That much? How big is this country anyway?"Mikan said.

"To put it simply, the kingdom's land is slightly bigger than Hawaii." Yuu said.

"Hey, isn't that too small if they are producing 50% of the world's jewels?" Mikan asked.

"That's the mysterious thing about that kingdom," Nonoko said now seriously involved in the conversation. "My father said there's a theory that there's something in their land that can produce gemstones or diamonds easily. But that's only a rumour which I heard from Dad."

"That right. Geologists from all over the world tried to investigate but they found none of the evidence of that theory." Hotaru agreed.

"Ookay." Mikan sounded amazed. But there's still something missing that she wanted to know. _'Why the hell does he want to date me? Is he out of his mind?' _

"Prince Rey is also the only living inheritor of the kingdom." Hotaru ended the presentation and the projector disappeared.

'_Living inheritor?'_

"His older brother, Prince Rei Serio Amorosa De Vilmeria, an alumnus and an ex-student council president of Alice Academy should have inherited the Kingdom but he passed away." Hotaru continued.

"He died? H-how?" Mikan asked hesitantly.

"Plane crash." Hotaru responded.

"But it's really strange that Prince Rey's here because, you know, he's very antisocial. His father, the king of Welzoria has been asking him to attend Alice Academy but he always refuses." Ruka continued, "He hates crowded places especially girls who are swooning over him everywhere he goes. He's kinda like Natsume so they get along well. But maybe Natsume's worse than him. At least Prince Rey is more of a gentleman."

'_I noticed that.' _Mikan thought. "How did Nat—I mean Hyuuga and that Rey know each other anyway?" Mikan asked. She might as well ask now that they are all talking about it.

"The CEO of Hyuuga Telecom which is Natsume's Dad has ties with Welzoria. I heard their families are very good friends and Natsume's family visits there once in a while so that's how they know each other." Ruka responded.

'_So that's why.' _Mikan whispered then suddenly the door burst open again and revealed an out of breath girl.

"Guys! Guess what?" She shouted. The class's attention gathered around her. "I just overheard and it seems like Prince Rey is replacing Koko as the drummer for the Dark Razers for now."

'Woah, this girl's stalking skills are phenomenal.' Mikan said under her breath.

"Kyaah! For real?"squealed Anna.

"Is he really?"reacted Nonoko and also squealed in delight as she jumped together with Anna.

"_Can he even play the drums?" _asked a boy.

"_Well, it's Prince Rey we are talking about." _Another boy beside him replied.

"_Hmp, no one can replace Koko-sama" _Akio said quite a bitchily as if disagreeing with the idea of Prince Rey becoming the drummer. _"But if it's Prince Rey I don't mind. KYAAH" _And she said contrary to her first reaction.

'_He's this sort of a big deal? Sure I'm amazed by his Kingdom but I'm annoyed that he's like replacing Koko even if it's just for now. I don't have anything to do with the Dark Razers but this is kind of unfair to Koko.' _Mikan thought getting quite pissed by her classmates' reactions.

"Wait, so this Prince Rey is going to be the Dark Razers' drummer until Koko comes back?" Mikan asked and looked at Anna and Nonoko but they were busy celebrating.

"Duh.. Are you deaf or something, didn't you hear what she just said?" Luna said.

'_Duh! I wouldn't probably repeat it if I didn't hear it right?' _Mikan wanted to say that out loud but ended up stuck on her mind instead she cleared her throat.

"Erm, by the way Koizumi, can you just hit yourself with your 'hammer'? I wasn't talking to you," said Mikan then purposely smirked at her. The other people who heard that giggled then burst out laughing.

That left Luna pissed off. She specifically just shut up because well, she can't do anything if it's going against Mikan as a Yukihara.

"Anyways, back to the topic," Mikan looked at Kitsu, Yuu, and Ruka. "Would you guys allow this?"

"I don't really mind." Kitsu said.

"Me neither." Ruka agreed.

"I don't object." Yuu said.

"But Koko.." Mikan tried to defend Koko but Kitsu interrupted her.

"I'm sure he will understand and we have a concert coming up for the anniversary. We're missing out a member so he just came at the right time."

Mikan sighed, defeated. If the members don't object then who is she to object? She's not part of the band anyway.

Natsume entered their classroom and as usual the other girls surrounded him. Others expected that he would be with Prince Rey but he didn't show up.

"Natsume, where's Prince Rey?" Nonoko asked Natsume immediately.

"He went to the Principal's office." Natsume answered uninterested.

"Is he gonna be in our class?" Anna asked this time. The others –maybe his fan girls/boys now – are also expecting an answer but Natsume did not respond. What do you expect? Hah! There disappointments on their faces when Natsume ignored their question.

Natsume walked straight to his table and sat next to Mikan. He looked so uneasy and so is Mikan. They've been stealing glances at each other.

He cleared his throat as he gazed on his desk. "Are you going to date him?" He asked then Mikan froze.

She looked around, searching for the person Natsume is talking to but none of them seems to be answering him. She automatically assumed he's talking to her.

"Are you by any chance talking to me?" whispered Mikan to him, just to make sure. If he's not then that saves the embarrassment speaking loudly if he wasn't.

Natsume made this 'bad-boy-kinda' nod. Mikan gave him a disbelieving look.

'_Why is he so casually talking to me?' _Mikan asked thoughtlessly.

"Err, well, let's see...maybe?" Mikan responded jokingly. "He's a gentleman and also good looking, and oh yeah, quite hot too so I'll think about it." Mikan continued and she's enjoying the look on Natsume's face when he heard that.

"Aren't you supposed to tell us what to do? We have a performance coming up, right? You're the class president." Mikan said changing the subject because it's kinda awkward now. Natsume didn't seem to realize that she's joking and he's not listening to her anymore.

'_Damn it Rey. What the actual f**k are you trying to do?' _Natsume thought as he carelessly cursed under his breath.

Now that a rival appeared, he has to start to actually make an effort pursuing Mikan personally.

_**To be continued...**_

**A.N: This chapter is really late :/ sorry guys but this is all I can write for now. I was away for a week with no laptop and internet connection at all. I was so pissed that I couldn't update at least two chapters last week and two chapters again this week. I didn't have time to write but I hope this chapter makes up for it. :) love you guys! Thanks for the reviews! :***


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Mikan's POV**

The second time I've seen this Prince Rey is when he came in the room again after he went to the Principal's office. He came back tagging along behind Narumi-sensei.

Whenever I try to avoid his gaze, his ashen-eyes can still captivate my attention.

"Kyaa! He's in this class too! Perfect!" screamed Luna. I looked at her weirdly. She has been so quiet there and now what is this reaction? Am I picking up something? Luna THE flirt, perhaps? I'm guessing she will chase after Prince Rey.

"I'm so lucky to be in this class," said another girl.

"It's like all VIPs are all in this class!"

"Calm down now girls. Good morning, my beautiful students. Let's all welcome, Prince Reymil Jay...Amo-..wait what is it again?..Anema...No...Ammonia? No, Amnesia? Erm..."

I'm trying to suppress my laughter and the others are just giving our teacher death glares. I covered my mouth with my hand. I couldn't hold it in any longer so now I'm making these weird noises. I can feel the people sitting close to me are now staring at me especially Natsume with judging eyes as if I'm a creep.

"SENSEI!That's so rude forgetting a name of a royalty." Akio shouted.

"I apologise." Narumi-sensei said insincerely. I know it doesn't matter to him as long as he got the first name right.

"I'll humbly introduce myself to everyone, sensei." Prince Rey said and just by hearing his voice made me jolt and stopped laughing.

"I am Reymil Jay Amorosa De Vilmeria." He said and bowed like a royalty would do but his eyes are fixed on me. People made an admiring sighed and I'm blushing like crazy here. I heard Natsume made an incoherent noise while glaring at his friend. "But you can just all call me Rey."

"Waah. Of course not, we will still call you Prince Rey," interrupted a girl.

"If you are more comfortable with that then please do." Prince Rey replied. I can't help but smile while looking at him. He's really polite.

"Would you stop looking at him?" Natsume said suddenly.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. Why is he suddenly telling me what to do?

"It's making me jealous." Natsume said quietly. I barely heard him but I understood what he just said. I froze for a bit, taking that statement into my head. Is he serious?

"You never looked at me that way." He continued and he cursed under his breath. He have this look on him that says, 'Why-the-hell-am-I-saying-this-of-stuff?!'

"W-what are you talking about? I never l-looked at anyone in any certain w-way. I looked at everyone equally the same way." I said defensively almost lost by words but they just came out. "And if I am actually looking at him in different way is because HE is an actual opposite of someone else here. And he's just so dr-dreamy." Wait, what am I saying?

Natsume gave me an unbelievable look. It made me almost believed that he's really jealous.

He was about to say something when Prince Rey stood in front of us. I didn't realized he came closer to us because I was busy looking at Natsume.

"Natsu," I heard Rey called out. "Can I sit next to Miss Mikan?"

"No way, dude," responded Natsume calmly but I can sense something different in his tone.

"May I sit next to you Miss Mikan?" He asked me.

I gave him a 'Why-are-you-asking-me-kind-of-look?' and then Narumi-sensei interrupted me when I was about to say something like, Sure? I think it's better to sit next to him than Hyuuga. Less tense.

"Ya ~ya~ there's an available seat near Mikan-chan, if you really want to sit closer to her. You know, we have a rule in the Academy that first come, first serve even if you have a royal background." Narumi-sensei said and Prince Rey unexpectedly obliged.

He sat on the opposite side of me which is the aisle between us as our distance. The girl who's sitting next to him was so happy she almost died.

I can feel two unexplainable auras emerging from each side. I looked at Natsume and he's looking at Prince Rey and when I looked at Prince Rey he's also looking at Natsume, both giving each other an electrifying glare, these glares are beyond normal. I can only assume that they're like challenging each other. But this is...I'm caught in between them!

"So...children..." Narumi-sensei called. It gained all our attention and the silent war between the boys from side by side broke off. I'm so relieved. It almost feels I'm being squeeze because of the pressure they're giving off. "Are you ready to practice? I have here, the powerpoint for your upcoming musical-play. Now I will announce the roles. " Narumi-sensei continued as a projector slowly descended from the ceiling. I read the first bit and it said:

**Mikan Yukihara as Juliet Capulet.**

And I couldn't believe it. Narumi-sensei actually agreed for me to take the lead role. I should be happy because Juliet is like my favourite character but then...

**Natsume Hyuuga as Romeo Montague**, doing it with him is out of the issue! I glared at Natsume and he's just there sitting calmly while his arms are on his head, his eyes close and smirking. He totally has this play in the palm of his hand.

**Kitsuneme and Nonoko Ogasawara as Lord & Lady Capulet. (**_Juliet's parents_**)**

Nonoko and Kitsu looked at each other with big smile on their faces.

**Yuu Tobita and** **Anna Umenomiya as Lord & Lady Montague. (**_Romeo's parents_**)**

I saw Anna's face lit up. Yuu gave Anna a satisfying gaze. They must be very happy.

**Ruka Nogi as Mercutio. (**_Romeo's bestfriend_**)**

Mercutio is Romeo's bestfriend and in real life Ruka and Natsume are bestfriends too so it's the right role for Ruka.

"I also made some minor changes, if that's alright class pres-kun." Narumi-sensei said and his gayish-smile is somewhat suspicious.

Natsume don't seem to care anyway and the next slide came up.

**Prince Rey as Paris. (**_Juliet's suitor who wants to marry her_**)**

I almost forgot that Prince Rey wasn't here yet when they announced the event so he was not included when Natsume gave the script.

**Luna Koizumi as The Nurse. (**_takes care of Juliet since birth_**)**

"Whaat? I'm the Nurse? Who the heck came up with that? I better be Juliet." Luna ranted. I expected as much. She's going to complain all the way until we finished the anniversary and I'm not looking forward to that at all.

"Firstly, Miss Koizumi, yes, you are the nurse. Secondly, Miss Mikan suits the role Juliet better than you so don't waste our time if you are going to argue about it. And everyone in class has already agreed. And lastly, if you still didn't realize until now, Mr Hyuuga came up with that." Narumi-sensei explained.

"Oh...so it was Natsume-kun. I don't mind if he said so. I'm glad he still thought about me when he was planning the play." Luna said flirtatiously and gave Natsume a wink. I snorted annoyingly and looked at Natsume. He's not even paying attention to her which made me feel a bit better.

**Akio as Tybalt. (**_Juliet's cousin who hates the Montagues more than anyone._**)**

"Whaaat? Why the hell am I Tybalt? I am girl and I'm suppose to act like a man and it's Tybalt for f**k sake."

Here's another bitchy complainant. They should be just grateful they have their roles.

"Language, Miss Akio. If you are going to complain, tell it to the class president."

"No, it's alright sensei." Akio gave a force smile. Their mouths are zipped when it really comes to Natsume. And here he is beside me, not giving a shit about them.

**Hoshio as Benvolio. (**_Romeo's cousin who is a pacifist._**)**

He shyly nodded. He's that quiet kid in class.

**Mochiage as Friar Laurence. (**_The friar who marries Romeo to Juliet._**)**

He didn't show any reaction at all. He just maintained that poker face of his and I think he's aware that I'm looking his way. The class mostly call him Mochi. I've never talked to him and he sometimes hangs around the Dark Razers.

**Zaldo as Balthasar.**

He's one of the guys who chased after me when we went to Nojiro for the Charity event and he's dating Hiyuki, the nice girl who I tried to help because she was so worried that her boyfriend did not come back during that time.

**Torry as the Apothecary.**

The other guy who chased after me too on that day.

"Alright, that's all for the characters and now the production team." Narumi-sensei said.

**Hotaru as the Director.**

**Hiyuki as the Music Director and The Narrator. **

**Nathan as the Lighting Director.**

**Monami is the Props Manager. Denise, Bogomo and Daniel as the assistants for Monami. **

"Right students, are there any objections." The teacher said specifically to Luna and Akio but none of them responded. "Mikan?" He continued and he's smiling at me oh-so-brightly.

"What? Me?" I sounded dumb. "Do I have a choice?" I said.

His face turned serious and said, "No," bluntly.

_I thought so. Geez. So what's the point of asking then?_

"Natsume? Is there anything you want to add?"

"No." Natsume responded without any thoughts. I think he's just being lazy again.

"Sensei, I would like to object if it's possible." I heard Prince Rey said as he raised his hand.

"What is it Mr. Prince?" asked Narumi-sensei.

"I would like to play the role of Romeo." Prince Rey said.

Natsume scoffed beside me. I can't understand why but nowadays Natsume is showing more emotions than before. He never reacts to anything even if he disagrees with it because you know him he's that guy that's like 'Act-cool-because-I-don't-care'.

"That's not for me decide Mr. Prince. That would be for the class pres," said Narumi-sensei. I sighed. This teacher is asking for any objections but he's making Natsume responsible for it. Whatta-teacher.

"Rejected." Natsume said easily without any second thoughts. He still has his eyes close and arms on his head.

"But Natsu, I really want to play Romeo no matter what." He argued. "Why? Please just give the role to me."

Natsume opened his eyes and gave him a slight glare.

"No."

"I'm asking you why?" Prince Rey said quite irritated. Natsume didn't respond. There's a massive tension building up on each side. I kept looking at them from left to right.

"The Natsu I know isn't even willing to cooperate with any events such as this and much more lead it. Why?"

"Shut up with your whys you sissy boy." I think he's starting to get irritated to.

"I'm not sissy! I'm just asking why?" Prince Rey asked again.

"It's because Mikan is participating in this and mainly because he likes her. He also wants to hear her sing again." Hotaru said poker-faced. Whaaat? I did not expect that at all. I feel like my face is burning up.

Natsume hit the desk with his hand as he stood up. He's rather taken aback than being angry.

"Natsu, you like Miss Mikan too?" Prince Rey said calmly but I noticed a slight croak in his voice.

"None of your business." Natsume responded quite forcefully and looked away. I can see in his face that he's so pissed.

Wait...Is he admitting that he likes me? Oh God, I can't be delusional. It's probably just my imaginations. Why would I think that he really likes me if it's a groundless statement? He's never even told me. Or I'm just dumb to realize? Shet. I shouldn't expect too much.

"I demand a competition for the role of Romeo. The individual who receives the most votes will play Romeo." Prince Rey announced and the whole class got surprised and some of them got excited. And here I am thinking '_What is he saying? He's just gonna waste our time.'_

_**To be continued...**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet used in this chapter or on the upcoming chapters. I've learned the whole story in school so I thought, why not use it here so I'll feel a bit better for all the efforts I did. :)**

**A/n:**

**Dear readers, **

**I'm really sorry I couldn't update as much as before. It's that time of the year again when I have to do a lot of coursework, GCSE's and other minor exams. My school year is about to end again in about 2 months. I'll try to update if I can. Everytime I receive an email from fanfiction saying that there's a new review, *insert penname here* favorited this, *insert penname here* followed this, it always makes me feel so glad and happy but it constantly reminded me that I need to update asap. I've thought of a really good scenes and I can't wait to write it into a chapters. Thank you very much guys. Love yous. **

**(I can't reply to all of your reviews but I've read them and Thank you! Gracias!)**

**(And ** .311 **suggested me to write a manga! I was like 'Wow! For real' I got so excited and then I realized my drawing skill is you know, err, not that good. Haha. If I will learn I might xD.)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Normal POV**

"I demand a competition for the role of Romeo. The individual who receives the most votes will play Romeo." Prince Rey announced.

"Come on then," Natsume said accepting the challenge.

"Whaaaat? It's a big NO. You're just going to waste our time. Our class is so well behind, you know that Natsume." Mikan said as she stood up but she was being ignored as Natsume and Prince Rey glared at each other and not one of them is planning to back down.

"Calm down now kids. Mikan-chan's right but this could be interesting. Well, I'll leave it to you guys." Narumi-sensei said and dashed off the room.

Mikan looked at the teacher as if cursing him. She turned to all her classmates.

"Everyone? Who else thinks this is stupid?" Mikan asked the whole class but no one wants to agree with her.

"Okay, no one's answering then it's not going to happen."

"_Oh someone's trying to be bossy." _ Luna whispered but it's enough for people close to her to hear.

"Come on Mikan, don't be such a bore. Can't you see everyone wants this to happen?" said Nonoko.

"Nooo," said Mikan desperately.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" chanted the class.

"Majority wins Mikan. Hehe." Anna said.

Mikan sat back down hopelessly annoyed. The time they used for voting could have use for rehearsals but all of them are only thinking about who's going to play Romeo.

'_I'm seriously irritated now. None of these would have happened if that Prince Rey didn't say anything like a competition or something. I've given up. I don't care."_

"Where are you going Mikan?" Anna asked Mikan as she walked out of the classroom.

"To the chamber of secrets." She responded in a frustrated manner and she's gone.

She left the puzzled people in the room. Natsume looked kinda guilty that Mikan left and wanted to go after her but that would make him looked like a chaser. His ego is just acting up so he couldn't.

"What the heck is she saying?" Nonoko said with her eyebrows furrowed.

"She must be that angry if she's talking nonsense." Anna said giggling.

Natsume and Prince Rey gave each other an electrifying glare before Nonoko came in between them.

"Oh come on boys, nothing will come out of this if you both will just stare at each other." Nonoko said. "You might fall in love with each other and leave Mikan hanging." She joked.

**Mikan's POV**

I can't believe it! They are the stupidest people I know. I am actually looking forward to the anniversary event but they are ruining it by wasting our time!

What competition? That Prince Rey who came up with it, what the hell is wrong with him? We have like 1 month to prepare and they are wasting it with that stupid competition they are trying to do. Narumi-sensei did not even try to stop them. Useless teacher.

Thank God I walked out of the room. I'm just so annoyed. That Natsume doesn't deserve to be the class pres. Why do I rely on him a lot if I could lead the class for our practice? I know the play Romeo and Juliet more than anyone. I've watch the movie and I can even remember every dialogue. I've read the play and have a copy of the whole script.

I was stomping everytime I take a step and somehow ended up in my little secret garden only to find Mrs. Lakum there again.

She's holding a shovel which is almost bigger than her as she dug the ground. It seems to me that she should be having a hard time with that heavy shovel but she's not, she made it seem so easy for her, in that frail and old body of hers. She's also humming happily to some song I kinda recognise. The song is familiar but I can't remember where I have heard it.

"Hi Mrs Lakum." I interrupted. She was startled and lost her balance but used the shovel to support herself.

She gave me a sharp look before saying, "What are you doing here?"

So cold as ever.

"Just out for a walk." I said going over at the cherry blossoms' trunk then sat there resting my back on it. Mrs Lakum did not respond so I closed my eyes as I relaxed myself to this beautiful place away from those idiots.

"It's been 50 years is it?" Mrs Lakum suddenly said. I opened my eyes then looked at her. She stood there and her eyes are looking miles away. She's so calm compared to the last time I've talk to her. I remembered she mentioned the exact same thing when I first met her. I got so curious so I wanted to ask her.

"Baa-chan, how long have you been working here?" I asked.

"I told you! I'm not working here! It's my hobby! A hobby!" She shouted. That made me jumped and hid behind the tree. The hell is wrong with her. She was calm then suddenly turned aggressive.

"Okay, okay. Let me rephrase my question. How long have you been here in Alice Academy?" I said as I hesitated, hoping that I chose the right words.

"50 years." She answered. "I was one of the first students of this school."

"Wow. Really?" I almost couldn't believe it. She's one of the people that made Alice Academy the way it is now and probably met my great-great grandfather who establish the Yukihara's wealth.

"Yes. This is the only place that attaches me to my love, my life and everything." She walked over to the cherry blossom tree and sat there. I came out hiding behind the tree and sat next to her.

"I met Ginto beside this very tree." Mrs Lakum gently touched the tree as she continued, "He was a handsome young man and very popular too. And me, I was the ugly-outcast-type-of-girl." She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and smiled as she reminisced the old days. "I was only able to attend this school because of my family's fortune." I listened to her eagerly and somehow relate to her story.

"I was bullied you know. I accidentally came across this place when I was running away from the bullies. I thought that guy was crazy talking by himself but I realized he's only practicing lines from a movie. He noticed me watching him from the bushes and when he came closer to me, he gave me a very cheerful smile and said, 'Wanna watch me closer? You'll be my first ever audience.'"

She showed a very wide smile that you could say it was a really happy memory. I couldn't help but smile too.

"That was the first time I felt accepted. We became friends and eventually became lovers. His dream was to become an actor and as for me, my father sent me to Europe to further my studies. We got separated and I've came back 15 years later but he was gone. I searched for him. I found out he became a famous actor but has gone missing without a trace. So till now, I have never heard any news about him. Some say he's dead but I don't believe them. I'm sure he's somewhere out there waiting for me too. I can feel it."

I don't know why but my eyes are so watery. This story is just so touching. After 50 years, she's still waiting for him and loves him.

"Baa-chan, I'm sure you'll find each other someday." I told her as I wiped a tear off my face.

She turned to me. Those thoughtful and emotional expressions earlier have been replaced with a very dominating look.

"What the hell are you still doing here, youngster?! Go back to your class!" She shouted and that left me scared to death.

I ran away as fast I could. I can never understand the mood of that old lady. I thought she already have a husband though. But anyways I had no choice but to go back to the others and only to find an empty room.

No one's here. Where have they gone? But their stuffs are all here. I checked the room next door but it was empty as well, their chairs and desk are moved to the side which is probably because they've been rehearsing a little bit.

I have no idea where they went. I kept walking in the big corridor and I heard running footsteps.

I saw a boy running out from the bathroom in a hurry.

"Wait! You!" I called but he didn't even hear me.

I ran after him and grabbed his shirt as soon as I caught up to him. The boy struggled for a bit before he saw who I was.

"Uhm, sorry, do you know where everyone is?" I asked nicely and let go of his shirt.

"Eto, ano, they are all at the sports hall." He said restlessly. It's so obvious that he's so keen to go.

"Why?" I said.

"I'm sorry Yukihara-sama. I really need to go." He said and ran off. _'Shit. I can't believe I needed a toilet in this dire moment. I hope it didn't start yet.' _I still heard him complain.

But what is starting? I better go check.

When I arrived at the sports hall, it was again empty. Where the hell is everyone?! Wait, there's another sports hall right, but much bigger than this. I could say that it's like a stadium where an audience can sit but I've never actually been there.

I made my way to the stadium and there they are. Not only that my class is here but the whole student body is here. I went over to my friends. I found them easily because where else could they be, in the VIP area.

"What is everyone doing here?" I shouted so that my voice wouldn't be overwhelmed by the cheers.

"Oh, Mikan, where have you been? This is great, right? Look over there, there's Natsume and Prince Rey." Nonoko said and pointed at the centre of the field.

I saw two guys and they are wearing a team uniform, one is red&black and the other is white&grey. Wait, that ball and this field, is this a football pitch? Natsume's team are the ones in reds and Prince Rey's are the ones in greys.

I'm not really that familiar with this game but I'm pretty sure that the round ball with black and white patches under Natsume's foot is a football.

"Why is it there's something like this suddenly?" I asked. I can see the excitement in Nonoko's face. Obviously because Kitsu's there. I think he's going to play too, in Natsume's team.

"This is the competition between Natsume and Prince Rey."

'_Whaaaat?!' _I screamed in my head. How the hell in the world that the simple class-voting which will decide who's going to play Romeo became a big deal such as this? I can't believe they got the whole school involved. Even the elementary and middle school divisions are here.

These guys' egos are beyond my imagination.

"How did it turn out like this?" I asked Nonoko.

"It's because you walked out that's why you're missing out. Hotaru-chan proposed that those two are going to have three rounds to decide who's going to win. First round is going to be a football match. Second round is a race and third round is the voting."

I sweat dropped. What are these guys thinking? And they agreed to that? Just one play, Romeo and Juliet and they can't deal with the problem by just talking it out? Such a waste of time. Whatever. Just suit yourself guys.

"Where's Hotaru then?" I said and sat. I couldn't care less what's going to happen in this game. I heard a whistle and the whole stadium roared.

I didn't get an answer back. Her attention is plainly on the pitch and so does Anna.

I'm not really interested in football but I had no choice but to just watch. They are all here and where else can I go?

I noticed they are playing aggressively. Mochi as the goalkeeper, Ruka, Kitsu, Yuu, and 6 others in our class are in Natsume's team. Prince Rey's teammates are unfamiliar to me. They look older than normal high school students so I figured they might be his bodyguards.

The cheering is so loud that I can barely hear what the announcer is saying.

Natsume has the ball most of the time but everytime he tried to goal, Prince Rey is always there to block him.

It has been over half-an-hour but no one has goaled yet. The players looked pretty much exhausted and I'm feeling so tired and hungry just watching them.

I decided to get out of the stadium to get some food. Thank God there's a mini cafe outside the stadium. I couldn't be more impress with the Alice Academy's complete facilities.

I went back happily to Anna and Nonoko with a bag of burgers, some hotdogs and two boxes of pizza and 3 cans of drinks. One of the staff in the mini-cafe offered me some help to bring the food to my friends.

I was preparing to take a massive bite out of the burger and as I looked up, I saw my face on the big screen with the burger in my mouth. I froze. I heard people laughing and when I got out of shock seeing my face over there and gained the courage I ran to where Anna and Nonoko are. I hid between them as they laughed at me too.

"What a face Mikan." Anna said. She's so out of breath just by laughing at me.

"Shut up." I scowled. "Isn't the game still ongoing?" Suddenly, showing my face on that f***ing screen, I did not even realize it was there until I saw it.

Now it's showing the other audience at the other side of the stadium.

"It's half-time break." Anna replied to me. Wow. She actually answered me.

"Didn't you bring us food?" Nonoko asked. I almost forgot. The boy who helped me carry the food was still standing beside me. He's smiling there by himself. I just took the bags and the boxes of pizza and gave my thanks.

I faced Anna and Nonoko and said, "I brought pizzas!" excitedly. They both looked really happy. "But you're not getting any." I said in a teasing manner.

"What? Mikan, that's not fair. You clearly won't eat all of that by yourself." Nonoko said.

"Drool yourself and yes I can." That's what you get for laughing at me.

"Pig." I heard Nonoko and I giggled.

"You can have a piece of MY pizza." I said while I pulled a slice of pizza out the box. I can see the expectation on their faces. "NOT!" I put the pizza quickly in my mouth.

I laughed so hard. They pouted and then the stadium is suddenly enclosed in screams and cheers again. Both teams are entering the pitch. Anna and Nonoko's face lighten up.

Geez. How long will this game gonna be? I'll just take my annoyance out on the foods. Food is all I have now.

"**Hyuuga-sama is on the roll on the second half. As soon as he got the ball, he's not letting Prince Rey take the ball. Is he gonna score a goal? Is he gonna score a goal?"** I heard the announcer. He's shouting through the microphone louder than ever. **"It's a goal! A goal! First goal of the match! Amazing! That's Hyuuga-sama for you."**

"Aaaaahhh!" screamed both Anna and Nonoko.

"Thank you Mikan! Thank you for coming and having a big bite of your burger." Nonoko said. They are jumping up and down as she held up their hands. "Now they are going to win!"

"Wha- dyo-mehn?" I asked confusedly. A piece of pizza I'm still eating is hanging on my mouth so I can't speak properly.

"Natsume probably got motivated when he saw you on the screen and he knows that you're here watching the match." Anna said in a romantic way.

"He's just showing off to her." Nonoko said.

"But at least they scored a goal. Kyaaah!"

I turned to where Natsume is and he's also looking my way, smiling as he winked at me. I dropped the pizza off my mouth and blushed. I don't know why but I feel a bit giddy.

_**To be continued...**_

**A/n: **

**Yes! Here it is. It took longer than I thought but it's better late than never right? :D I don't know much about football so I don't know the terms they use in the game. Will update again soon! :)**


End file.
